Aquello que es mio
by rompeordenes
Summary: A veces en la vida uno comete errores, a veces grandes y otras muy grandes, pero son parte de la vida. Rarity tendrá que aprender esto por las malas cuando por haber roto el corazón de Spike por un simple malentendido ahora tenga que robarle un libro a una Twilight que desea matarla, todo esto para salvar su vida tal como ella la conoce. Pasen y lean (Fic de San Valentín atrasado)
**Buenas gente!, les habla su amigo rompeordenes contento de estar aqui, jaja, bien, este Shot es especial. Verán, si alguno de ustedes por pura casualidad se ha pasado por mi biografía (cosa que no creo) sabrán que bueno, soy un romántico empedernido. Me gusta el romance (En especial entre dos chicas. Grrr jajajaja) Asi que bueno por motivo del día de San Valentín se me ocurrió escribir esto, como homenaje a una de mis parejas favoritas en todo el Fandom y una de las que creo firmemente que algún día tienen que darnos aunque sea un atisbo de que algo hay entre estos dos personajes que a mi parecer son perfectos el uno para el otro.**

 **Quería subir esto el mero día de San Valentín, pero por motivos ajenos a mi control (como la maldita universidad caguengue y el fatídico internet) lo estoy subiendo muchísimo más tarde, ya les explicaré el porqué más abajo.**

 **En fin, quiero decirles que soy relativamente nuevo aquí. El foro ya lo conocía, pero nunca habia subido una historia propia hasta hace unos meses en Diciembre que subí una versión de "Cuento de Navidad" con Discord haciendo el papel de nuestro querido Scrooge y hace un mes también subí un fanfic para el fandom de Ever After High (serie que recomiendo ampliamente. Si creen que el fandom brony es pequeño en comparación a otros, amigos creanme que el fandom de Ever After High está en pañales, lo cual es una lástima porque es una gran serie.) con el nombre de "Tenemos que hablar". Si alguno le interesa pues, pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil y me comentan que les parece.**

 **Sepan que este no es el primer fanfic que escribo ni tampoco el primero que publico, sin embargo, no creo ser un buen escritor o al menos no tan bueno como muchos que he visto aquí, aun tengo mucho que aprender. Hago lo que puedo, Asi que no sean muy duros si deciden dejar un comentario (cosa que agradecería enormemente).**

 **Sin mas por el momento les dejo este fic esperando que lo disfruten mucho, nos leemos mas abajo, BROHOOF!**

 **-**

 **La propiedad intelectual de My little pony: friendship is magic no me pertenece, sino a Lauren Faust y a la corporación Hasbro, este solo es un proyecto de un fan para fans sin ánimos de lúcro y con el único objetivo de entretener.**

 **-**

 **One-Shot: Aquello que es mío.  
**  
Rarity corría por el bosque lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían, tratando de no perder la concentración en el hechizo de levitación que estaba ejerciendo sobre el libro que la seguía flotando envuelto en un aura azul claro a sus espaldas.

Sus piernas estaban lastimadas por la vegetación espinosa que era propia del bosque Everfree, y que la golpeaba constantemente por la acalorada carrera que estaba manteniendo.

Su crin y su cola eran un total desastre. Estaban desaliñadas y con cada metro que avanzaba la unicornio, estas añadían nuevas ramitas y hojas a su colección que habían comenzado a juntar cuando entró al bosque.

Su respiración era muy agitada, y Rarity podía sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho intentando bombear la mayor cantidad de sangre a sus extremidades para que no parara de correr.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y se encontraba constantemente escupiendo ramitas, telarañas y hojas que se cruzaban en su camino.

La unicornio volteaba constantemente, asegurandose de que Twilight y las demás se habían quedado atrás, si la llegaban a encontrar nunca podría realizar el hechizo y no podría volver jamás, estaba segura de eso, esta Twilight nunca la dejaría hacerlo.

Sus piernas quemaban, sus cascos dolían, y su mente se debilitaba. Necesitaba un lugar donde poder esconderse y llevar a cabo el encantamiento, su vida dependía de ello.

Con los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las altas copas de los arboles, pudo divisar al frente de ella, al menos a unos 20 o 30 metros un árbol hueco donde podría despistar y perder a sus perseguidoras.

Ignorando todos sus modales e instintos de higiene y pulcritud, aceleró su paso y se deslizó rápidamente dentro del tronco, llenando su pelaje y crines de musgo y barro, húmedos y malolientes, olor propio de la madera en descomposición.

No le importó su pelaje o su cabello, ni su pedicura, lo único que cuidó de no estropear fuel el libro, que sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, como si este se le fuera a ir de sus cascos.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del tronco, se obligó a calmar su respiración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y sosteniendolas por unos momentos para luego soltarlas.

Esto le provocaba arcadas, porque el olor no era muy agradable, pero debía calmar sus jadeos si no quiera ser descubierta.

El sonido de la vegetación agitandose violentamente por el sendero que había utilizado para llegar hasta ahí le advirtió que debía aguantar su respiración un momento, si la llegaban a escuchar seria el fin de todo. Se quedó callada y en silencio, mirando lo que sucedía afuera por un pequeño hueco en el tronco.

La primera en aparecer fue Applejack, seguida de Pinkie Pie y detrás de ella, Fluttershy. Todas tenían el ceño fruncido y respiraban agitadas.

Rarity rogó por que no la buscaran dentro del tronco, era el único lugar donde podrían deducir que se habría escondido.

-¿Alguna de ustedes vió que camino tomó?- preguntó Applejack con ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez se fue volando, quizás en su dimensión los unicornios también vuelan- dijo Pinkie sacando una pipa de burbujas de algún lugar y poniendosela en la boca con una expresión pensativa.

-No lo creo, no existe manera de que se fuera volando y yo no la hubiera visto- gritó Rainbow desde el cielo, descendiendo y aterrizando junto a la poni rosada.

-Los unicornios no vuelan, no hay manera de que hiciera eso- reclamó Applejack, dando un pisotón en la tierra y resoplando.

-Entonces...¿la perdimos?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Tal vez, pero la encontraremos, no pudo haber ido muy lejos- dijo Rainbow, - nadie es tan tonto para adentrase tanto en el bosque sin conocerlo, debe estar cerca, la atraparemos.

-Eso espero- dijo Twilight claramente enojada apareciendo de entre los matorrales, -Esa roba novios rompe-hogares me las pagara muy caro cuando la encuentre- resopló.

-¿Donde está Spike?- preguntó Applejack

-Se quedó haciendo el inventario en la biblioteca para asegurase que esa ladrona no tomó ningún otro libro, si encuentra que falta otra cosa me enviara una carta mágica, por el momento, tenemos una fugitiva que encontrar, Asi que andando- respondió la alicornio avanzando con un trote ligero.

-¿Hacia donde iremos exactamente? No sabemos a donde fue- dijo Rainbow.

-Si la juzgué bien, esa unicornio no es muy inteligente, probablemente siguió corriendo en línea recta, andando, la encontraremos- dijo Twilight guiando el paso de todas las demás.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de su campo de visión y ya no escuchaba los pasos ni los aleteos de las pegados del grupo, Rarity dejo salir un largo suspiro, una combinación de alivio y tristeza.

-Jamás creí que mis amigas dirían algo así de mi, ¿que clase de mundo es este?- se dijo para si misma muy triste, casi botando lágrimas.

La unicornio se dedicó a escuchar con atención su alrededor para asegurarse de que las ponies ya se habían alejado, y cuando estuvo segura de ello, salió del tronco y comenzó a hojear rápidamente el libro.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿donde está? ¿donde está?- decía la unicornio apurada.

-Ajá, aquí estás, muy bien vamos a arreglar este embrollo- dijo feliz al reconocer el conjuro.

-Aquello que amas y propio te es, tu vida y persona te hacen valer, un cambio de ideas o simple perspectiva le puede dar un giro muy grande a tu vida, valora la hora de su adquisición y ten desde ahora distinta visión- dijo Rarity fuerte y alto.

Rarity cerró los ojos y esperó el resplandor de su cuerno para que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Esperó, y esperó, pero nada sucedió. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y se dió cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar, por alguna razón el conjuro no funcionaba.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas?, llevame de vuelta, ¡Vamos!- le gritó al libro.

-¡No te muevas ladrona!- gritó una voz a espaldas de la unicornio.

Rarity se congeló en el lugar y vio a todas sus "amigas" rodeandola.

-Chicas...yo, escuchenme tengo que...-

-No digas mas mentiras, adultera rompe-hogares- gritó Twilight molesta encendiendo su cuerno.-devuelveme ese libro, ¡Ahora!- dijo poniendo un casco al frente.

-Twilight, por favor, tienes que escucharme, yo solo...-

-Ella ya escuchó suficiente de ti y tus tonterías de otras nosotras y tu supuesto mundo imaginario, así que hazte un favor y no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Applejack con ese característico acento campirano.

-Sí, solo devuelve el libro y entrégate- dijo Rainbow -y tal vez seamos suaves contigo- dijo tronando su cuello

-Sí, además no fuiste a tu fiesta de bienvenida ayer, eso fue muy grosero- reclamó Pinkie, luego pareció meditarlo un poco y habló de nuevo. –Bueno, aunque realmente no es como si nos hubiéramos dejado de divertir porque tú no estabas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rarity comenzó a temblar en su lugar. Miró la expresión decidida y molesta de Twilight y su cuerno encendido apuntando en su dirección.

Paseo asustada su vista rápidamente por todos los rostros de las ponies que siempre consideró sus mejores amigas, ahora todas en su contra, mirandole con recelo y enojo.

Rarity sintió sus lagrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, y su corazón contraerse. Se sentía impotente y débil. Se sentía sola, triste, tonta y una mala pony.

-Por favor chicas...*Sniff*...solo haré este conjuro y desapareceré de sus vidas, no me verán otra vez, se los juro, por favor dejenme probarles que...- dijo la unicornio con un nudo en la garganta, solo para ser interrumpida por Twilight.

-¡No harás nada salido de eso libro, no te dejaré irte sin antes hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, esto no lo dejaremos ASÍ!- gritó fúrica la alicornio lanzando su hechizo a la modista.

Rarity formó un campo de fuerza mágico alrededor suyo, formando un pequeño domo azul claro, donde el Hechizo impactó de lleno.

-¡A ella!- gritó Rainbow Dash y descendió a toda velocidad chocando contra el domo azulado.

Todas se acercaron decididas a sacar a Rarity de ese campo de fuerza y comenzaron a golpearlo, con sus cascos y Twilight con su magia.

Pinkie sacó su cañón de fiestas y lo llenó de lodo. Luego disparó y la gran masa espesa y marrón salió disparada a gran velocidad, chocando con fuerza en el campo.

Rarity comenzó a sentir los golpes y las embestidas que resistía su magia y comenzó a llorar.

Su vida se había arruinado y todo era su culpa.

-Por favor, Por favor chicas detenganse, esto es un error, dejen que les explique- rogaba la unicornio, pero las ponies hacían oídos sordos y seguían golpeando el campo de fuerza.

-Solo quiero ir a casa- dijo mientras sentía que su cuerno comenzaba a dolerle del esfuerzo para mantener el campo en pie.

-Solo quiero ir...a casa- dijo Rarity bajando la vista mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el libro, -por favor...quiero recuperar mi vida, a mis amigas, mi hermana, a mi Spike...- dijo llorando.

-¿TU SPIKE?- gruñó Twilight, - ¡ÉL ES MÍO, PERRA INSOLENTE!-

-Por favor...Por favor...Por favor...- suplicó Rarity mientras sentía como se desvanecía el campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

-¡Ya eres mía!- dijo Twilight mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su cuerno listo para lanzar otro hechizo.

Segundos después una luz cegadora, irónicamente, apagó las luces para Rarity, cuyo ultimo pensamiento fue: "Lo arruiné todo"...

Esa misma semana, tres días antes...

Esa mañana en Ponyville habia sido muy tranquila. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban, la brisa era dulce y refrescante. Sí, en definitiva esa era una mañana perfecta.

Ese día, Rarity se había levantado temprano, se había dado una ducha caliente, se había arreglado su melena como todas las mañanas, se había dado los últimos toques a su maquillaje y había bajado a desayunar.

Una taza de café y un delicioso desayuno continental que incluía un poco de huevo, margaritas y heno con avena. Esa era la manera perfecta de comenzar el día.

Luego de comer su desayuno y cepillar sus dientes se puso a trabajar en los nuevos diseños que estaba haciendo para la próxima temporada primaveral.

Ademas de eso, también estaba trabajando en un nuevo vestido para ella misma con motivo del baile de los Corazones y los Cascos que tendría lugar la semana siguiente en Ponyville.

Su vestido estaba casi listo. Un hermoso atuendo rojo de una sola pieza que se pegaba y delineaba su figura esbelta y torneada, diseñado para atraer la atención de todos en el baile.

Rarity adoraba ser el centro de atención, era una de las cosas que le fascinaban de ser ella.

Nunca se había quejado de la vida que le había tocado vivir y mucho menos de ser quien era. Amaba ser una yegua hermosa, talentosa, generosa y uno de los elementos de la armonía.

Era un partido que ningún semental en sus cinco sentidos podría resistir, a menos claro, que hubiese ciertos factores que que hicieran esto posible, como por ejemplo la sexualidad del semental. Aun así, Rarity adoraba ser ella.

Estuvo trabajando en su vestido por unas tres o cuatro horas, hasta que su hermanita bajó las escaleras después de levantarse.

-Aww buenos días Rarity- dijo Sweetie Bell bostezando un poco.

La unicornio se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Buenos días dormilona, te despertaste mas tarde de lo normal, ¿estuviste despierta toda la noche otra vez pensando en que hacer hoy para obtener tu cutie mark?-

La unicornio menor dio un pequeño bostezo.

-No, solo estaba cansada. Las chicas y yo tratamos de conseguir nuestras cutie marks de atletas olímpicas múltiples.- respondió la potrilla abriendo el refrigerador y buscando un poco de jugo de naranja.

-ouh, y ¿Hubo suerte?- pregunto la otra unicornio distraídamente mirando su vestido.

-No ves ninguna marca en mi flanco ¿O sí?- respondió irónica y algo molesta.

-Genial cariño- dijo Rarity distraída.

Sweetie Bell notó esto y arrugó el entre cejo, luego dijo

-También, un semental me ofreció golosinas y las acepté, me subió a una carreta y de pronto las luces se esfumaron. No sé que pasó después, pero me duelen mucho mis flancos y tengo varios piquetes en los brazos- dijo la potrilla bebiendo un poco de su jugo.

-Excelente cielo- dijo Rarity sin prestar atención.

-Claro, típico.- dijo Sweetie rodando sus ojos y terminando su jugo, luego se paro y comenzó a servirse un poco de cereal.

-hummm, tal vez si le pongo un poco mas de brillo, mmm no no, es ridículo. Mmm ¿un listón?, no no no no, mmm vamos ¿qué le falta?- dijo Rarity con un casco en su mentón.

-¿Problemas con el vestido?- preguntó Sweetie Bell masticando.

-Haa, me temo que sí, por más que lo miro no logro descubrir que le falta. Puse todo lo que contemplé en mi diseño original pero por mas que trato de visualizarlo en el baile, siento que algo le falta, y no sé qué es- dijo Rarity ahora si, prestando atención.

-Para mi se ve bien, no sé porque habrías de ponerle algo más- respondió Sweetie acercándose a su hermana y mirando el vestido.

-Claro que se ve bien Sweetie, y tienes razón, tal vez no necesita nada más pero...ugh vamos linda, dime que te falta, ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Rarity a la prenda.

-¿Estás hablando con tu vestido?- preguntó Sweetie extrañada.

-Se que suena loco, pero es una técnica que me funciona, aveces simular que hablas con las prendas hace que tu cerebro te responda tu pregunta, es un efecto de la imaginación- contestó la yegua mayor.

-Claro, como tu digas- respondió Sweetie regresando a la cocina.

*Ding-Dong*

-Oh cielos, quien podría ser a estas horas de la mañana- preguntó Rarity en su cabeza caminando hacia la puerta para abrir.

Al instante en que abrió la puerta se encontró con un semental que repartía el correo, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Derpy según pudo recordar Rarity.

-Entrega especial para...Rarita Bell la unicornio- mencionó el pony cartero leyendo el papel con un poco de dificultad.

-Emm, es Rarity cariño, no Rarita, soy yo- mencionó la unicornio.

-Oh...claro, mil disculpas, aveces olvido que debo usar estas cosas- dijo el pony sacando unas gafas y colocandoselas en el rostro.-mucho mejor, Emm mil disculpas otra vez, señorita Rarity, Emm firme aquí- dijo el semental extendiendo el portapapeles que tenia en la boca.

Rarity firmó encantada con su magia y le entregó el documento al pony.

-Que tenga un hermoso día señorita, y Disculpeme otra vez- se despidió el pony mientras entregaba una caja mediana a la unicornio.

-Oh, tranquilo cariño, no necesita disculparse, gracias por traer esto...sea lo que sea- dijo Rarity mirando la caja algo curiosa.

La unicornio cerro la puerta y avanzó levitando el paquete dentro de su hogar.

Su pequeña hermanita observó la caja y no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿ordenaste otro cargamento de telas de Manehattan?- preguntó mientras se bajaba de su asiento y se acercaba a la yegua.

-Pues sí, pero esto no parece ser de Manehattan, parece ser de aquí mismo de Ponyville- dijo Rarity leyendo la etiqueta.

-¿Qué?, que estupidez, ¿por qué alguien enviaría algo por correo dentro del mismo pueblo?- respondió Sweetie.

-Cuida esa boca jovencita. Y la verdad no lo sé, es extraño- dijo la unicornio

-Bueno, ábrelo-dijo la potrilla.

La unicornio quitó la cinta al paquete, abrió las tapas y...

-¿Flores?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio envía flores dentro de una caja y por correo?- preguntó Sweetie.

-No son solo flores, hay, una caja de chocolates, un perfume y una nota- dijo Rarity abriendo la carta.

"Mi querida Rarity

Desde hace un tiempo quiero decirte lo mucho que me gustas, eres la yegua mas hermosa que he visto jamás y nada me haría mas feliz que aceptaras ser mi pony especial en este día de los corazones y los cascos. Mi deseo mas profundo es poder estar junto a ti en el baile, ser el pony por el que suspiras. Me encantas, todo de ti me gusta, tus ojos, tu cara, tu pelaje, tu"...Mmm que tontería- dijo Rarity un poco disgustada frunciendo el ceño.

La pequeña unicornio se mostró un poco sorprendida. Sabia que su hermana tenia fama de rompecorazones pero rechazar una invitación al baile de esa manera, eso ya estaba en otra categoría.

-¿De que hablas Rarity? están invitandote al baile de la próxima semana, ¿nisiquiera vas a terminar de leer la carta?, por lo que dice parece que realmente le gustas- dijo Sweetie Bell.

-¡Haa!-dijo Rarity con desdén-bueno, si tanto le gusto ¿Por qué no vino a invitarme al baile en persona?. Esto es lindo hasta algún punto, pero si nisiquiera tuvo el valor de venir él mismo, ¿cómo espera que le de una confirmación o un rechazo?, ¿Por correo?, no lo creo, además, esto parece escrito por un niño inmaduro- dijo Rarity dejando la carta a un lado en una mesa.

-¿Entonces no vas a aceptar ninguno de estos regalos?- preguntó Sweetie poniendo una pezuña sobre la caja de chocolates.

-No sé que tan ético sea que me los quede, pero, al menos tiene buen gusto, este perfume huele bien.- dijo la unicornio mayor sosteniendo la botellita con su magia y olfateando la esencia.

-Entonces..¿.puedo tener estos chocolates?- dijo Sweetie Bell haciendosele agua la boca.

-mmm...bueno adelante, pero no te los comas todos, no quiero tener que atenderte después con un enorme dolor de estómago-

-Mhhmm, mle dlujo- dijo Sweetie con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Bueno-dijo Rarity negando ligeramente con la cabeza, -si ya no hay mas interrupciones...-dijo Rarity avanzando hacia su vestido cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora quien será?- dijo Rarity hiendo a la puerta para abrir.

-Oh, Hola Derpy, ¿que te trae por aquí?, vi a uno de tus compañeros de trabajo hace unos minutos, me entregó un paque...Emm Derpy ¿que es todo eso?- preguntó Rarity al ver detrás de una (al parecer bastante agotada) pegaso una enorme montaña de cajas de distintos tamaños.

-Son...uff...varios...uff...paquetes que...uff...están dirigidos...uff...a ti...uff...servicio de correos...uff...de Ponyville...uff...siempre a tiempo...blahhf, ¿puedo pedirte un vaso de agua por favor?- dijo Derpy jadeando al parecer por tener que cargar todas esas cajas ella sola.

Sweetie Bell salió con una gran jarra de agua con hielo y un vaso sosteniendo todo con su magia y se lo ofreció a Derpy, quien lo aceptó sin pensarselo dos veces.

-¿Todos esos paquetes son para mi?- preguntó sorprendida -No puede ser, ni aunque encargara pedidos de cada una de las telas que conozco, me llegarían tantas cajas, ¿Quien las envía?- preguntó Rarity.

-Bueno, al parecer la mitad son de Ponyville, todas las demás vienen de Manehattan, Fillydelphia, Canterlot y Appleloosa- explicó Derpy rápidamente mientras se servia mas agua.

-Esto sin dudas es peculiar- dijo Rarity acercándose a una caja y pateandola ligeramente con su casco para tener una idea de que habia adentro.

-Adentro hay cajas-dijo Derpy viendo la acción de Rarity y notando la cara de sorpresa de esta al decir eso -eran muchos paquetes pequeños y otros medianos y seria muy poco práctico traerlos todos por separado, Asi que los organizamos en cajas grandes y las trajimos aquí. Pero aun así resultaron ser muchísimas cajas.- dijo la pegaso tomandose lo que quedaba de la Jarra de agua.

-¿Cuantas son?- preguntó Sweetie bell.

-Alrededor de 87 cajas grandes, las que ven aquí- respondió la pegaso- dentro de cada una hay alrededor de 15 o 20 cajas medianas y pequeñas, y antes de que preguntes, si, todas son para tí, así que solo firma esto y serán todas tuyas.- dijo Derpy pasandole el portapapeles para que firmara.

Tanto Rarity como Sweetie estaban con la boca abierta hasta el suelo, no pudiendo creer la cantidad de paquetes que habia recibido la unicornio mayor.

-Esto debe ser un error, no pueden estar dirigidas todas a mi, ¡es absurdo!- dijo Rarity leyendo el documento.

-He visto muchísimas cosas en mis años como pony del correo aquí en Ponyville, y muchas mas en los viajes que he realizado con el Doctor Whooves através de varios tenores de las realidades alternas. Pero si hay algo que he visto muchísimo, son paquetes dirigidos a algún pony y ten por seguro que todas estas cajas son para ti, muchos paquetes, todos y cada uno, son para ti. Te doy mi palabra, yo misma las revise- dijo Derpy poniendo un casco en su pecho y levantando el otro en señal de promesa.

-¿crees que esto tenga algo que ver con el paquete que recibiste hace un rato?- le pregunto Sweetie Bell a su hermana.

-No lo sé pero...-respondió Rarity tragando duro- solo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

-Bueno, ya tengo el documento firmado Asi que paso a retirarme, me encantaría quedarme a ver que rayos hay en tanta caja pero tengo cosas que hacer y una pequeña unicornio me espera para jugar en casa, hasta luego señoritas y que tengan un gran día.- dijo Derpy antes de volar rápidamente desapareciendo en el horizonte, perdiendose en la lejanía.

Las hermanas unicornio se quedaron un momento en silencio, viendo la enorme pila de cajas.

-bueno, parece que hoy abriremos cajas, montones y montones cajas, ¿lista Sweetie? - dijo Rarity iluminando su cuerno para levitar varias cajas dentro de su hogar.

-oh si, YUPI, muero de ganas de pasar un día entero abriendo una tonelada de paquetes dirigidos a mi hermana- dijo Sweetie irónica levitando mas cajas dentro de la boutique.

Si tomamos un poco de tiempo limitado desperdiciado de una manera muy aburrida, lo mezclamos con un sonido incesante que se repite una y otra vez, y le añadimos una monotonía cubica de la cual salen mas caracteres monótonos y cúbicos junto con artículos de un bajo interés, y ponemos a dos ponies a repetir una misma tarea que parece sencilla una y otra vez, ¿Que obtenemos?. Son tres cosas. Frustración, aburrimiento y desesperación. Todo esto aderezado con un poco de Enojo y ansiedad.

Eso era lo que Rarity sentía en ese momento.

Habia abierto casi todas las cajas, le quedaban alrededor de unas 10 o 7 pero aun asi, se sentía cansada, aburrida y molesta.

Todos los paquetes eran idénticos al que habia recibido unas horas antes, paquetes para halagarla y pedirle ser su pareja para el baile.

Otra tapa rasgada por la cinta siendo desprendida era como un martillo golpeando la cabeza de Rarity. Era un sonido estresante y horroroso.

En solo unas tres horas habia aumentado su coleccion de perfumes de solo unos pocos frascos a todo un inventario como para mantener surtida una tienda durante unos 15 días.

La boutique apestaba a rosas, innumerables ramos aparecían cada que abría una de las cajas. El olor estaba comenzando a marearla.

Las tarjetas se acumulaban en una enorme pila de papel rasgado junto a la mesa de la cocina, encerrando palabras que nunca fueron leídas y que jamás pudieron entregar su mensaje. No es que hubiera sido un gran mensaje después de todo. Rarity dejo de leerlas cuando termino la décima caja y para la doceava fue que comenzó a romperlas por la mitad.

Por su parte Sweetie Bell estaba con la cara apoyada en la mesa con un terrible dolor de estomago por comer tantos chocolates. Las primeras cinco cajas las habia engullido sin pensar. Fue como por la treceava o quinceava caja que comenzó sentirse mal, y para la numero 20 no quería volver a ver otro chocolate en su vida.

Los chocolates seguían apareciendo y acumulandose. Tendrían un buen surtido de golosinas durante un tiempo.

-No puedo entender como una sola pony puede recibir tantos regalos similares en un solo día-decía Sweetie Bell con la cara apoyada en la mesa y sosteniendo su estomago, -*uhhnn* voy a morir- dijo Swettie Bell terminando con un pequeño eructo.

-Cajas Cajas Cajas, ¡ESTUPIDAS CAJAS!- dijo Rarity arrojando una de las benditas y antes mencionadas cajas contra una pared para después lanzarle un hechizo incinerador.

Cuando la caja se consumió por completo el timbre sonó.

-¿AHORA QUE?- gritó Rarity molesta hasta la estratosfera.

-Emm, soy yo, Spike, ¿es un mal momento?, puedo volver más tarde- se escuchó la voz del pequeño dragoncito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rarity se dirigió como pudo a la puerta para abrir. Sorteando montones y montones de cajas vacías.

Spike no pudo reprimir una sonrisa boba cuando Rarity le abrió.

-Hola Rarity, el día de hoy te ves...ammm- el dragón habia querido comenzar con un halago pero tuvo que callarse cuando vio la expresión de Rarity y la mirada ponzoñosa que le dirigía.

-¿COMO SI NO HUBIERA DORMIDO EN UNA SEMANA? ¿COMO SI ME HUBIERA OLVIDADO DE MI HIGIENE Y PULCRITUD POR COMPLETO? ¿COMOoOOOOOOO?- gritó Rarity casi ladrando. Spike solo se encongió en su lugar.

-Ammm bien, iba a decir que te ves bien, jijiji- dijo Spike tragando un poco de saliva.

-Disculpa cariño, es que estoy algo retrasada por el momento, ¿Quieres pasar?- dijo Rarity respirando profundo y apretandose el tabique de la nariz con uno de sus cascos.

-¿Emmm segura? Porque puedo volver en otro momento si este no es el indicado-dijo el dragón viendo la situación de Rarity.

-No no, esta bien, digo ya estas aquí, pasa, y disculpa el desorden- dijo Rarity ya respirando un poco más calmada.

El dragón entró a la boutique y de inmediato lo golpeó el olor concentrado a rosas. Normalmente no le habría molestado, pero el aroma era tan fuerte que incluso hizo que le lloraran los ojos y que estornudara un par de veces.

-Cielos-dijo Spike limpiandose las lágrimas de los ojos- puedo preguntar porque hay tantas flores ¡aquwooahh!- grito el dragón mientras se tropezaba con una caja de cartón.

-Cuidado Spike *anhhgg* están por todos lados- dijo Sweetie desde la mesa y sosteniendo su barriga.

-Gracias ya lo noté, ¿a ti que te pasó?- preguntó el dragón

-Toneladas de chocolates- dijo la unicornio mayor irritada y cansada- le dije que no se los comiera pero no me hizo caso- terminó de decir para dirigirse de nuevo a abrir sus horribles regalos. No perdía la esperanza de encontrar al menos alguno interesante.

-y lo lamento mucho- se quejo la pequeña apoyando su cara en la mesa-me duele-.

Spike estaba algo confundido.

-Ammm Rarity no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿de donde salió todo esto?- dijo el dragoncito mirando alrededor.

-Del servicio de Correos. Son regalos de "algunos" ponies que se creen muy originales al invitar a Rarity al baile del día de los corazones y los cascos enviandole flores, chocolates y perfumes. Como puedes ver mi hermana es popular...*ahhhwwgg* y yo sigo muriendo- contestó Sweetie apoyando su cara contra la mesa.

Spike se congeló en su lugar, ¿Rarity tenia ese humor por todos los pretendientes que le habían pedido ser su pareja en el baile?.

La cara de Spike debió haber sido lo suficientemente clara para Sweetie Bell, ya que ella de inmediato comprendió e interpretó la expresión de repente decaída del pequeño dragón. Ahora comprendía que es lo que Spike habia venido a hacer a la boutique ese día.

-Mi hermana se dio el lujo de rechazar a todos y cada uno de los sementales que le mandaron cartas. Ninguno de ellos le interesa si, en palabras suyas "nisiquiera tienen el valor de venir ellos mismos y preguntale",-dijo Sweetie Bell con un exagerado todo de sofistación y una pose que pretendía ser elegante.

Spike la miró un poco confundido.

-aunque Rarity realmente quiere ir al baile- continuó Sweetie- estoy segura que si algún pony se atreviera a invitarla en persona al baile ella aceptaría con gusto. No tiene que ser un pony guapo, es mas nisiquiera tiene que ser un pony, podría ser incluso, amm no sé, ¿un dragón tal vez?-dijo la potrilla con una sonrisa triunfal.

Spike abrió los ojos en sorpresa y se giró rápidamente solo para corroborar que Rarity seguía tan inmersa en abrir sus cajas que el comentario de su hermana habia pasado desapercibido.

Spike volvió a mirar a Sweetie y esta le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa cómplice y un movimiento de su casco que era una clara señal de "Vamos hazlo, ahí está, ve por ella tigre".

Spike le sonrió en agradecimiento a Sweetie, tomó un respiro, soltando el aire por la nariz para calmarse y acto seguido hizo aparecer sus propios regalos para Rarity con un soplido de su fuego mágico.

Luego de que el humo se disipó aparecieron en su garra unas margaritas azules frescas. Flores que, el dragón sabia, eran las favoritas de Rarity.

Tambien habia traido una tarjeta de color rojo con la forma del rubí de fuego que Spike le habia regalado a Rarity hacia algunos años.

El dragón mismo había diseñado, cortado y pegado esa tarjeta con sus propias garras y contenía palabras que se habia quemado las neuronas para escribir.

Y la cereza sobre el pastel, era una pequeña caja alargada y forrada de tercipelo negro. De esas donde se suele guardar joyería.

-Gracias Sweetie, deseame suerte- dijo en un susurró el dragoncito.

La potrilla le sonrió en señal de aprobación y luego de un pequeño ruido que hizo su estómago se desplomó en la mesa boca-abajo de nuevo quejandose de su estómago.

-*Blahhgg* ya lo decidí, odio el chocolate- dijo ella sosteniendo su vientre con sus cascos y sintiendo unas náuseas tremendas.

Spike solo rodó los ojos y se encaminó al encuentro de Rarity.

Caminaba seguro aunque por dentro moría de los nervios, estaba por pedirle una cita al amor de su vida después de  
todo.

Cada paso que daba le hacia sentir un vuelco en el estómago, y sentía que las palabras que tenia pensadas para dirigirle a Rarity se apelotonaban en su cabeza y se revolvían en su estómago las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por esa unicornio.

Llegó donde la distraída unicornio y dió un último suspiro.

-Ahmm...¿Rarity?...t-tienes un segundo?- dijo tímidamente Spike.

-Si, un segundo cariño es solo que estoy...annghhh, des-prendiendo esto-contestó la unicornio batallando para abrir una caja.-amm claro, que sorpresa, flores, chocolates, tarjeta y perfume, que original- dijo Rarity con un sarcasmo venenoso. Estaba muy frustrada.

Rarity se giró para ponerle atención al dragón. Spike se puso un poco más nervioso.

-Listo dime Spike, ¿qué se te ofrece?- dijo Rarity.

Spike miro a los ojos de Rarity y se encontró navegando en ese mar azul zafiro que los caracterizaba. Su mente voló lejos de su cuerpo y su sonrisa apareció de inmediato en su cara.

-B-bueno, y-yo me preguntaba Rarity si tú querrías...ahmm, si estaría bien que tú fueras...ahmm-decía el dragón nervioso.

No lo podía evitar, Rarity era su amor, y hablarle en un tenor romántico en cualquier grado, por mínimo que fuera, lo ponía en problemas para controlar el habla.

Entonces Spike pensó en dejar que sus regalos hablaran por él, después de todo, las cosas que él habia traído para Rarity no podían ponerse nerviosas por estar frente a ella.

El pequeño dragón extendió las garras con las cosas para Rarity y esperó pacientemente a que las tomara, luego de eso el le propondría ir al baile del día de los corazones y los cascos y todo seria simplemente perfecto...o eso fué lo que Spike creyó que pasaría. No pudo haberse equivocado más.

Rarity tomó las cosas que le ofrecía el dragón con su mágia, las observó unos segundos y luego mostró una cara confundida.

-¿Qué es todo esto Spike?- preguntó Rarity

El dragón se puso más nervioso aun, si eso era posible.

-S-son ob-obsequios, para ti- dijo Spike

Rarity devolvió su vista a los objetos de nuevo y los analizó sin mucho interés. Los objetos eran similares a los que habia recibido en el transcurso de toda la mañana.

Flores, una tarjeta y una caja más elegante de lo que supuso eran chocolates.

Spike miraba atentamente la cara de Rarity, aunque el nerviosismo lo carcomiera por dentro, quería ver su expresión cuando leyera el contenido de la carta y más aun su expresión cuando viera el obsequio de la pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Sweetie Bell acompañaba en emoción al dragón aun con todo y dolor de estomago. Había esperado mucho para ver el día en que Spike finalmente decidiera declararsele a su hermana y no se iba a perder ningún segundo del mágico momento que al fin había llegado.

-Mmm ya veo, son más de esos obsequios ridículos de estos sementales locos ¿verdad?-dijo Rarity rasgando la tarjeta hasta reducirla a pedacitos muy pequeños sin haberla leido antes siquiera y haciendo una bolita con las flores, que después lanzó a un cesto de basura cercano. Finalmente miró la caja con una ceja levantada y sin abrirla la puso junto con las cajas de los chocolates.

-Te agradezco que me ayudes a deshacerme de todo esto Spikey Wakey, siempre ayudando, eres tan servicial, ¿Me ayudas con esta caja?- dijo Rarity poniendo una caja delante de Spike con su magia. Luego se giró para seguir con su labor.

La expresión de sorpresa y enojo de Sweetie Bell solo podría ser descrita como incomparable. Tenia la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo, una ceja fruncida mientras la otra se mantenía erguida hasta lo mas alto de su frente; sus mejillas coloreadas de un rojo furia que ascendía rápidamente hasta la punta de su cuerno, haciendola parecer que en cualquier momento se pondría a expeler lava o fuego desde sus orejas.

Finalmente, y como cereza sobre el pastel, presentaba un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo. Todo esto producto de no poder creer en lo ciega e insensible que su hermana estaba siendo.

Pero nisiquiera eso podia equiparase a la expresión de profundo asombro y tristeza que el dragón tenia plasmada en el rostro.

Rarity nisiquiera se había dignado en leer o revisar los regalos que el dragón le había preparado. Simplemente había dado por hecho que eran regalos de otros sementales y los desechó de inmediato.

Spike se habia preparado mentalmente para lo que el había considerado el peor de los casos, que hubiera sido que Rarity le dijera que no quería ir al baile con él. Pero nunca imaginó que vería a la yegua de la que estaba enamorado, rasgar su tarjeta, que le había costado tanto escribir, en miles de pedacitos.

Spike sintió su corazón ser rasgado al igual que su tarjeta y luego miró su ramo de margaritas azules tiradas en el cesto de basura.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y con su corazón roto avanzó asustado y en reversa hacia la puerta de entrada. Estaba comenzando a sentir dentro de si muchísima ansiedad y sentía que se ahogaba, necesitaba salir de ahí, y pronto.

-aprecio que me ayudes Spike, esta mañana ha sido simplemente horrible, no he podido avanzar con mis diseños ni siquiera un poco y la verdad esto me sacó de equilibrio totalmente.- decía Rarity lanzando otra caja hacia un lado, -es tan frustrantAYYYY- se quejó Rarity cuando su cabeza fue golpeada con una de las gemas que ella utilizaba para confeccionar sus vestidos.

La yegua se giró rápidamente para verificar la procedencia del objeto y se encontró con otro proyectil que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Demostrando unos grandes reflejos alcanzó a esquivar este segundo objeto y también logró identificar a su atacante.

-Sweetie Bell, ¿Que te pasa? Pudiste haberme lastimado con eso- dijo la modista.

La pequeña potrilla apretó los dientes con furia contenida.

-¿De verdad eres tan ciega para darte cuenta? ¿Es enserio?- preguntó la niña aun con nauseas en su estómago.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mis ojos están en perfecto estado- dijo la unicornio mayor.

-¡ Y AUN ASÍ ESTAS CIEGAAA!- grito la niña

Rarity estaba sorprendida y molesta.

-No te atrevas a levantarme la voz jovencita-dijo Rarity con disgusto

-¡Ay por favor! No quieras actuar de madre ahora. Las dos sabemos que no ves la hora de dejarme al cuidado de mamá y papá para poder deshacerte de mi. El elemento de la generosidad, ¡JA!, eres tan egoísta que no compartes ni tu tiempo-

-Pero ¿y a tí que rayos te pasa?- preguntó extrañada e indignada la unicornio.

-¿¡A MI!?, perdoname, pero yo no fui quien desechó los regalos que Spike se esforzó en hacer para ti. Estoy segura de que nisiquiera te diste cuenta de la cara que puso cuando destruiste su tarjeta- regañó Sweetie Bell.

Rarity se mostró confundida y extrañada.

-¿regalos de Spike? ¿De que demonios estás habland...- Rarity cortó a media oración y fijó su vista en el cesto de basura junto a su escritorio.

Ahí yacían, hechas bolita y tiradas como si no fueran nada, unas hermosas flores azules, margaritas azules para ser precisos.

Comenzó a procesar la sucesión de los acontecimientos recientes y relacionados a Spike en los pasados minutos.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por las claras señales que había dejado pasar.

-Ay no...nonononononononononononononono, ¡NO! Dime que no hice lo que creo que hice- dijo Rarity comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-¡Ah claro que lo hiciste señorita despistada! ¿y sabes que más hiciste?- reclamó Sweetie.

-Por favor no me lo digas- contestó Rarity mordiendose los cascos de los nervios y agachandose avergonzada como buscando donde esconderse.

-¡Oh claro que voy a decirte!, ¡espantaste al pobre Spike!, dudo que vuelva a pasarse por aquí en un tiempo- dijo la potrilla muy molesta, luego sintió un retorcijón en su estomago que la obligó a parar su regaño y a tomarse el vientre con los cascos delanteros.

-Me enfermas- se quejó la niña para apoyar su cara de nuevo en la mesa boca-abajo esta vez gruñendo del coraje.

Rarity comenzó a ponerse mas nerviosa y empezó a caminar en círculos pensando en que hacer.

-Esto está muy mal, yo no sabia que el quería darme esos regalos a mi. Quiero decir, ¿por qué querría darme regalos? No es mi cumpleaños ni una fecha especial o algo así, la culpa fue suya porAYYYY!- Rarity se quejó de nuevo por un objeto que fue arrojado a su cabeza. No tuvo que adivinar quien fue esta vez. Giró su cabeza para ver a su hermana con una cara de enojo que nunca le había visto.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ESTÁS BROMEANDO, ¡TIENES QUE ESTAR BROMEANDO!- gritó la potrilla.

-¡Dime como que porqué estaría bromeando en un momento como este!- respondió Rarity molesta.

-no es posible...¡DE VERDAD ESTÁS CIEGA!- gritó Sweetie Bell

-¿Y AHORA PORQUÉ? ¿DE QUÉ MÁS NO ME HE DADO CUENTA?- preguntó Rarity gritando también.

-¡DE NADA! ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡AÚN Y CON TODO ESTO ENCIMA! ¡NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA DE NADA!- gritó Sweetie luego dejó escapar un eructo que le provocó un retorcijón de nuevo obligandola a sostenerse el vientre otra vez pero ahora sin dejar de mirar molesta a Rarity.

-Bueno ilustrame pequeña sabelotodo, pareces darte cuanta de todo lo que está pasando aquí ¿no? ¡Vamos! ¡Te lo exijo! ¿¡Qué más estoy dejando pasar!?- contesto Rarity.

Sweetie Bell se quedó callada un momento aun con esa mala cara hacia su hermana. Estaba furiosa, pero no podía decirle a Rarity lo que Spike sentía por ella, no le correspondía a ella decirselo.

Rarity la miraba expectante, esperando que la pequeña unicornio le dijera que se le olvidaba.

Sweetie Bell solo puso un puchero y luego se bajó de su asiento. Caminando hacia la salida.

-Hey...¡HEY! ¡¿A DONDE VAS?! ¡¿QUE NO TENIAS ALGO QUE DECIRME!?-dijo la yegua mayor.

-¡En lo que a mi respecta no tengo nada que hablar contigo si no eres capaz de darte cuenta por ti misma. Si eres ciega es tu problema, tárdate el tiempo que quieras, no me importa, pero no me corresponde a mi decírtelo!.- dijo la potrilla hiendo hacia afuera.

-¡Ahh no señorita. Ahora vas a decirme! ¡Si es que realmente tienes algo que decir vas a decírmelo ahora!- respondió Rqrity tomando a su pequeña hermana con su magia y atrayendola hacia ella para que la mirara a los ojos.

Sweetie Bell trató de zafarse del agarre mágico pero no podía hacerlo, Rarity la tenia bien agarrada.

-¡Vamos, que esperas, escupe!- le ordenó la unicornio mayor.

Sweetie la miró desafiante y luego su estómago decidió darle una pequeña ayuda, proporcionando un pequeño eructo que sopló completo en la cara de Rarity.

-¡AGGH QUE ASCO!- dijo Rarity volteando el rostro y deshaciendo el agarre mágico - ¡Así no se comporta una dama!- reclamó.

-¡No me interesa lo que creas, en este punto me importa muy poco cualquier cosa que puedas pensar de mi o de lo que sea! ¡De todos modos no puedes ni ver lo evidente frente a ti, lo que sea que creas me importa un comino!- dijo la niña saliendo de la boutique aun enojada.

-¡Vuelve aquí señorita estás castigada!- dijo Rarity mirando a su hermana irse.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MAMÁ!- gritó Sweetie.

-¡No me interesa que no sea mamá, estás a mi cuidado y vas a hacer lo que yo diga!- gritó Rarity entre dientes.

Sweetie Bell no lo soportó más. Se volvió hacia su hermana y la encaró mientras seguía avanzando, con su cuerno apuntando hacia ella encendido en magia. Un reto y señal de pelea entre los unicornios.

Rarity retrocedió atemorizada de la actitud de su hermana. Para ser tan pequeña parecía bastante agresiva.

-¡Escúchame bien Rarity! ¡La única razón por la que crees poder tener algo de autoridad sobre mi es porque eres más grande que yo, pero eso no te da ni la voz ni el derecho a prohibirme hacer cualquier cosa. Soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola o por lo menos lo bastante grande para saber quien puede cuidarme mejor que tú! Así que si me necesitas estaré donde Applejack y Applebloom. Veré si la abuela Smith puede darme algo para el dolor de estómago.- y dicho esto Sweetie Bell se dirigió a la salida aun con el ceño fruncido dejando a Rarity paralizada en su lugar.

A escasos centímetros de cruzar la puerta hacia afuera Sweetie se detuvo y le dirigió unas palabras a su callada hermana sin voltear mirarla.

-¿Sabes? Te he visto leer novelas cursis y estúpidas de amor y revistas de como conquistar a tu príncipe y tonterías así. Y siempre me pregunté si eso te servia de algo. Ahora sé que no. No puedes reconocer el amor genuino aun cuando te golpea la cara.- y se fué de la boutique rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres.

Rarity se quedó meditando unos minutos que rayos significaba eso. No tenia nada que ver con la discusión que estaban teniendo. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba porqué peleaban.

Ella quería que le dijera algo que no estaba viendo porque Sweetie Bell había dicho que estaba ciega por no ver que Spike le había querido dar un regalo. Y que no tenia la capacidad de ver la razón de que Spike quisiera darle un regal...un segundo.

¿Amor genuino? ¿Spike? ¿Regalos? ¿Qué tenían que ver todas estas cosas entre ellas? ¿Qué era lo que tenían en común?.

A Rarity le tomó unos cuantos minutos de meditación y deducción mental darse cuenta y resolver el rompecabezas haciendo encajar las piezas de mil maneras diferentes.

-Quería invitarme al baile. Como...como en una cita y él quería hacer eso porqué...- Rarity se quedó pasmada y abrió los ojos enormemente.

-no puede ser...no es...posible...Spike está enamorado de...- Rarity no podía concretar la oración. No sabia porqué si la tenia tan clara en su mente, pero simplemente no podía. Para ella ahora estaba claro, Spike estaba enamorado de ella, siempre lo había estado y ella jamás lo notó.

Ni siquiera lo había notado aun cuando este estuvo a punto de decírselo aquella vez en que el dragón se había dejado llevar por la codicia y caían hacia la nada.

¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Inclusive lo habia hecho callar cuando este iba a confesárselo y no se había dado cuenta.

Una inexplicable sensación, revoltura de nervios, culpa, arrepentimiento, tristeza y vergüenza se instauró en el estómago de la unicornio blanca, haciendola sentir mareada de repente y obligandola a sentarse.

No lo podía creer. Spike prácticamente se lo había estado diciendo a gritos con cada pequeño gesto y palabra que le dirigía a ella y ella solo le había estado retribuyendo eso con pequeñísimas gemas, simples sonrisas y secos gracias.

Rarity se sintió mal y se levantó con dificultad para comenzar a caminar en círculos dentro de su boutique.

Aunque pretendía hacerlo, no podía pensar en nada en concreto. Sus pensamientos se apelotonaban y revolvían sin darle tiempo de analizar ninguno a profundidad. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza y el olor de rosas concentrado no le estaba ayudando en nada.

Rarity seguía dando vueltas hasta que por casualidad su vista se fijó en la mesa donde su pequeña hermanita había estado comiendo chocolates hacia unas horas.

Notó una cajita alargada y negra con un diseño muy elegante tan solo aventada ahí junto con las otras cajas de chocolates que había cerca.

Ahora que la analizaba mejor no podía creer que había pensado que esa cajita contenía alguna clase de chocolates.

Con un cierto temor y con cascos temblorosos tomó la cajita. La observó por unos segundos en sus cascos y rogó mentalmente que lo que hubiera adentro fuera algo que le desagradara. No quería añadir más culpa a su revoltijo de emociones por haber sido tan despistada y descuidada de haber tan solo arrumbado un regalo que le hubiera fascinado recibir con la mayor de las sonrisas.

Suspiró y con su magia abrió lentamente la cajita. En cuanto vio el brillante terciopelo rojo supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con Spike y se maldijo a sí misma de haber sido tan estúpida.

Terminó de abrir la cajita y la garganta se le cerró después de exclamar una sorpresa que le puso lágrimas en los ojos.

Dentro de la caja había un collar que parecía hecho de plata que se cerraba en el centro con tres diamantes azules pequeños pero de una hermosura incomparable que estaban engarzados y dispuestos de tal modo que formaban su cutiemark enmarcada en un diseño formal, elegante y hermoso.

Ahí dentro también había una pequeña nota escrita en un trozo de pergamino con una caligrafía elegante, sofisticada y perfecta que Rarity no dudó en leer.

"Hice esto con mis propias manos así que perdona si el diseño es algo burdo, espero que te guste. Un hermoso complemento para una hermosa yegua. Con amor Spike"

-Owwhh Spike- gimió Rarity de modo lastimero para comenzar a soltar las lágrimas que se venían acumulando en sus ojos desde hacia unos segundos.

Rarity se volvió entonces y comenzó a buscar los pedacitos de la carta de Spike en el montón de papelitos que tenia de todas las otras cartas de esos sementales imbéciles que le habían enviado regalos.

Sobra decir que la búsqueda fue inútil. No pudo encontrar la carta ni mucho menos volver a armarla. Se tardó al menos 3 horas buscando e intentando sacar algo en concreto de los pedacitos que le parecían de un color similar a la carta que le había dado Spike.

Rarity se dejó caer sobre el montón de papeles con los ojos húmedos y el rímel corrido de tanto llorar. No podía creer que había roto la única carta que le hubiera interesado leer y justo frente a Spike.

-Sweetie Bell tenia razón. De verdad estoy ciega- se lamentó.

Rarity se mantuvo llorando unos minutos más pensando en que le hubiera gustado hacer y las muchas tantas posibilidades que hubiera tenido sobre como actuar.

-Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo dejar esto así...tengo que...tengo que ir a disculparme inmediatamente- se decidió la yegua y salió de la boutique hacia el castillo.

Caminaba ansiosa y nerviosa. Había dejado enfriar el problema y esas cosas se debían tratar de manera inmediata para una resolución apropiada.

Imaginaba que decirle a Spike, como comenzar a disculparse, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Entre planes y propuestas Rarity llegó al castillo de Twilight y sin nada en la mente de que debía hacer llamó a la puerta.

Unos segundos después salió a su encuentro cierta unicornio azul de crines plata y ojos lila que aun no terminaba de caerle del todo bien.

Trixie Lulamoon. La misma unicornio que en dos ocasiones había venido a Ponyville alardeando ser la mejor hechicera de todas y se hizo de una reputación no muy agradable.

La misma unicornio que portó el amuleto del alicornio y pretendió esclavizar al pueblo expulsando a Twilight y creyendose invencible.

Esa misma unicornio ahora era la pareja sentimental de la princesa de la amistad.

Había pasado hace aproximadamente 1 año. Trixie había vuelto al pueblo pidiendo el consejo de Twilight para poder readaptarse en la sociedad como una respetada hechicera y la princesa había aceptado con gusto ser su mentora y enseñarle lo que sabia sobre la amistad y la magia. Bueno, después del acierto que tuvo regularizando a Starlight Glimer, se sentía capaz de tratar con cualquiera.

Una cosa llevó a la otra y lentamente Twilight y Trixie comenzaron a volverse más cercanas. Luego de un tiempo la princesa comenzó a llevar a Trixie a varias de las salidas casuales que tenia con sus amigas, luego comenzaron a salir solo ellas dos en una que otra salida. Después comenzaron a salir mas frecuentemente y finalmente su acercamiento devino en una confesión por parte de Trixie hacia Twilight quien aceptó sin ninguna duda a su alumna como su novia.

Trataron de esconder lo suyo durante un tiempo. Pero eventualmente no pudieron hacer mucho por ocultarlo, al final tuvieron que declararles a todos que ambas yeguas se amaban.

El acontecimiento tomó a varios por sorpresa, excepto a ciertos ponies que ya dudaban un poco sobre la sexualidad de Twilight, como fueron Discord, Celestia, Cadence y para sorpresa de todos la tímida Fluttershy.

Cuando todo el mundo lo supo y se calmaron las reacciones negativas iniciales de algunos ponies, Trixie comenzó a frecuentar cada vez más el castillo y había planes de mudarse ahí en un tiempo cercano.

-Trixie, no esperaba verte en el castillo hoy, ¿Está Twilight aquí?- dijo Rarity tan normal como pudo. No fue mucho, aun se sentía muy avergonzada y culpable, además del hecho de que esa unicornio aun no le caía del todo bien.

-Ahh, eres tú. ¿Rarity verdad?- preguntó Trixie algo contrariada -Twilight esperaba que vinieras, aunque no tan tarde, está molesta contigo-

Rarity podía imaginarlo. Si lo que le había dicho Sweetie Bell era cierto, Spike debió haber salido llorando de su boutique. Si Twilight lo vio entrar así al castillo y Spike le había dicho la razón de ello entonces entendía perfectamente que estuviera molesta con ella.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Rarity.

-Adelante, pero ya te lo dije, ella está molesta contigo y ni hablar del dragón. Está que se deshace del llanto. No ha salido de su habitación y Twilight ha estado tratando de sacarlo desde hace mas de tres horas. Debiste haberle hecho algo muy malo para hacerlo llorar así- respondió Trixie abriendo la puerta del castillo para dejar entrar a Rarity.

Con eso lo confirmaba. Spike había contado que había sido ella la que lo había hecho llorar así. Genial, simplemente genial, ¡muchas gracias universo!.

Rarity caminó un poco por los pasillos hasta que alcanzó a ver a Twilight caminando en círculos preocupada fuera de una de las habitaciones.

Cuando Rarity la alcanzó Twilight frunció el ceño.

-Dime qué fue lo que pasó- preguntó Twilight sin tapujos ni medios tonos, fue directo al grano. Ni siquiera la había saludado. Debía estar muy molesta, Twilght siempre saludaba.

-¿Lo que pasó? E-Ehh b-bueno yo...- Rarity no pudo ni inciar su explicación cuando Twilight comenzó a gritar.

-¡Jamás lo había visto así Rarity, nunca había tenido esta reacción por nada que hubiera sucedido antes! ¡Y ahora llega de estar contigo 10 minutos y está desecho en lágrimas! ¡El solo llegó y se encerró en su habitación sin decir una sola palabra, ha estado llorando desde entonces! ¿¡Dime qué rayos sucedió!?- preguntó Twilight alterada y bastante molesta.

Así que Spike no había dicho absolutamente nada ¿eh?. Twilight había deducido ella sola que ella tenia la culpa, genial. De nuevo, ¡Gracias universo!.

Rarity no sabia como contarle a Twilight lo que había sucedido. Había sido un accidente sí, pero si no hubiera sido por tener la cabeza en otro planeta quizás se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurría.

Rarity miraba en todas direcciones nerviosa. No quería imaginar que tanto le gritaría Twilight cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

Los sollozos del dragón se escuchaban desde fuera de la habitación y Rarity no podía sentirse peor. Nunca había oído llorar a Spike, pero por como se escuchaba no podía imaginar como seria verlo.

-¡Estoy esperando Rarity!- dijo Twilight impaciente.

Rarity no era el elemento de la honestidad pero sabia que si mentía podía ser que no pudiese continuar con su conciencia después, además de que Spike podía desmentir fácilmente cualquier cosa que ella dijera. No tenia más opción que decir la verdad.

Tomó una bocanada enorme de aire, se sentó y no se atrevió a mirar a Twilight a los ojos.

-B-Bueno...pa-para empezar debes saber que fue un accidente y la verdad no tuve la mejor mañana que podría haber tenido. Cuando Spike llegó yo estaba bastante estresada y no estaba pensando claramente. Luego me dio esos regalos y yo sin querer los...- las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Rarity, no podía ni pronunciar lo que había hecho.

-Cuando él me dio los regalos yo...y-yo los to-tomé y lueg-luego los...- Rarity no podía hacerlo, no sabia porqué pero no podía.

Se obligó a si misma a ser fuerte y decir la verdad. Una dama debe siempre decir la verdad. Tomó una ultima bocanada de aire y suspiró angustiada.

-Los rompí Twilight. Yo tomé sus regalos y los rompí. Fue un accidente, créeme, nunca, jamás nunca de los jamases haría algo para lastimar intencionalmente a Spike. Es solo que hubo confusión en todo lo que pasó y el contexto que eligió no fue precisamente el adecuado, pero aún así me siento terrible y yo...yo lo lamento en serio que si, vine aquí para disculparme con él- confesó Rarity con la mirada gacha y los ojos aguados.

Twilight tenia la boca abierta en asombro. No sabía que hacer o cómo responder a lo que Rarity le había dicho. Ella era una de sus mas grandes y mejores amigas pero el tratar así a Spike no se lo podía perdonar, al menos no por el momento.

La princesa lavanda frunció el cejo y dijo en un tono apagado pero firme:

-Será mejor que te vayas Rarity. Realmente Spike no va a estar de humor para hablar con nadie dentro de un tiempo y la verdad yo no sé si quiero hablar contigo. Te pido que te marches-

Rarity se quedó perpleja. Twilight acababa de correrla del castillo. Había anticipado que podía estar molesta, pero nunca creyó que la echaría del castillo.

-Pe-pero y-yo vine a...-

-Por favor Rarity, no me obligues a repetírtelo, retírate por favor, después hablaremos de esto pero ahora no, por favor vete- repitió Twilight desviando la mirada molesta.

Rarity comprendió que no remediaría nada ese día y simplemente bajó la mirada resignada. Con sus orejitas caídas y lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, se levantó lenta y pesada y comenzó a retirarse.

Caminó lenta por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Al llegar ahí, Trixie le abrió la puerta. Rarity se le quedó viendo durante unos segundos con una tristeza que la otra unicornio no tardó en reconocer. Había visto esa mirada muchas veces, en ella misma.

La primera vez que Twilight la derrotó y los ponies de todos lados la trataban mal, ella se sentía sola, triste y humillada.

Pudo reconocer todo eso en la mirada de Rarity y por primera vez en lo que tenia de conocerla se sintió identificada con ella y sintió empatía por esa unicornio. Sabia que la estaba pasando terrible y que el rechazo de Twilight solo la hacia sentir peor.

Rarity alejó la mirada y continuó su camino fuera del castillo. Trixie la estuvo mirando todo el tiempo, sentía que le debía dar aliento al menos.

-Hey- dijo Trixie ligeramente, Rarity volvió la mirada hacia ella-oye tranquila...ya sabes que aveces Twilight hace las cosas mas grandes de lo que son y el dragón solo está dolido...nada de eso dura mucho, ya verás que dentro de unos días podrás hablar con ambos...solo...deja que las cosas se enfríen un poco- terminó con una sonrisa ligera que pretendía ser tranquilizadora.

Rarity se quedó viendo a Trixie por unos pocos segundos más y sin cambiar su expresión volvió el rostro de nuevo hacia adelante y siguió su camino.

Trixie se le quedó viendo todo el trayecto. Esa unicornio aun no le caía del todo bien pero sabia que pasaba por un momento difícil.

-¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con ella?- le preguntó a Twilight una vez que esta llegó a la puerta también, observando como Rarity se alejaba.

-No lo sé. No sé como actuar en estas situaciones. Rarity es mi amiga tanto como Spike y la verdad no sé que hacer ahora. No sé a quien culpar, si es que alguno tiene toda la culpa o si la comparten. No sé que hacer, simplemente no sé como solucionarlo.- respondió la princesa con la voz quebrada agachandose al nivel del suelo y cubriendose la cara con sus patas delanteras y sus alas.

Trixie se recostó junto a ella y la abrazó con uno de sus cascos mientras frotaba su cuello y cara con las de Twilight.

-Oye, vamos anímate amor. Eres la princesa de la amistad. Si alguien está calificada para resolver este tipo de conflictos esa eres tú- dijo Trixie de modo cariñoso.

Twilight sacó su rostro de entre sus patas y miró a Trixie con una sonrisa. Luego le dio un ligero y cariñoso besito en los labios.

-Gracias Trixie- dijo Twilght con una gratitud sincera.

-Oye, ¿para qué somos las novias?- respondió ella abarazandola más fuerte y acurrucandose con ella mientras veían el sol caer.

Rarity llegó a su boutique a eso de las siete de la noche. Se había tardado por lo menos tres veces más en hacer el recorrido de regreso del castillo. No tenia ganas de regresar a su casa, quería buscar consejo con alguien pero dedujo que la mejor opción seria hacerle caso a Trixie y dejar las cosas enfriar un poco antes de actuar.

Antes de abrir la puerta para entrar encontró una nota pegada.

"Rarity:  
Me quedo hoy en casa de Applebloom, no sé a que hora volveré mañana, pero no me esperes muy temprano, quizás incluso me quede otro día, de verdad creo que necesitas pensar y estar un tiempo a solas.  
Firma: Sweetie Bell"

Rarity solo suspiró y entró a su boutique. Al momento de entrar el horroroso perfume de rosas la golpeó de nuevo y le dieron ganas de toser.

Cuando se recompuso de ese fétido perfume, miró alrededor. Adentro estaba ya oscuro y se sentía el ambiente desolado.

Su boutique nunca le había parecido tan deprimente, frío y solitario. Siempre había sido una de las cosas de las que más orgullosa se sentía. No solo era su hogar, era su espacio de recreación, su patio de juegos de la moda, su pequeño espacio en el podía sentirse tan bien ser simplemente Rarity.

Ahora no podía dejar de verlo como un recordatorio de un suceso horrible.

Montones de cajas vacías acumuladas por ahí, chocolates en la mesa y botellitas de perfume retacadas en uno de sus muchos espejos de vanidad.

A Rarity le entraron ganas de llorar otra vez y simplemente se fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir. Se sentía cansada y molesta. Tanto consigo misma como todos esos sementales que habían nublado y estresado a tal grado su mente que había herido sin querer a alguien que era tan especial para ella.

Rarity se acostó en su cama mirando el techo. Escuchaba a su reloj avanzar segundo a segundo y trató de dormir un poco. Pasadas tres horas después, sobraba decir que Rarity no podría dormir esa noche.

Su mente aun daba vueltas en torno al momento en que lastimó a Spike y no podía quitarse ese instante de la cabeza.

No podía creerse haber sido tan despistada, ni siquiera recordaba haber observado la expresión del dragón cuando rompió su tarjeta en su cara.

Rarity miró su reloj. Las 4:22 a.m. vaya que no podría dormir nada esta noche...¿o día?, ya realmente no le importaba.

La unicornio decidió ir a la planta de abajo por un poco de agua y para refrescar un poco su mente.

Cuando llegó abajo se fue directamente a la cocina con un paso cansino y arrastrando los cascos. No le importaba arruinarse la pedicura o astillarse los cascos, a estas alturas le importaba poco.

Tomó su vaso de agua y se quedó mirando el panorama nocturno que se filtraba por el cristal de su ventana.

Los colores tan vivos y cálidos que solía ver todas las mañanas a estas horas de la madrugada parecían gélidos y deprimentes. Todo parecía deprimente.

Decidió abrir la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco y se quedó unos segundos escuchando el suave susurro del viento que había afuera. Fresco y nuevo, de alguna manera le ayudaba.

Al menos le daba un olor diferente que no fuera el de las asquerosas rosas que tenia acumuladas en la boutique.

Rarity cerró los ojos. Quería pensar en que debía hacer, pero el recordar de nuevo los sucesos de la mañana amenazaron con sacarle las lágrimas otra vez.

El labio le tembló y no pudo evitar mirar al frente para ver de nuevo esa horrible escena repetirse en su cabeza.

Habían tantas señales. El nerviosismo de Spike, las cosas que escuchaba que su hermana y el dragón cuchicheaban, las preguntas de Spike sobre el desorden en la boutique y su reacción a las respuestas. ¿Porqué había ignorado todo eso?.

Rarity se disponía a regresar a su habitación y al pasar junto a la mesa su visión periférica le advirtió de algo que brillaba con los tenues rayos de la luna que se filtraban por los grandes ventanales del local.

Rarity examinó el objeto mas de cerca. El collar que le había regalado Spike.

Rarity lo tomó con su magia e iluminó un poco más solo para leer el mensaje escrito en la notita de nuevo.

"Hice esto con mis propias manos así que perdona si el diseño es algo burdo, espero que te guste. Un hermoso complemento para una hermosa yegua. Con amor Spike"

"Con amor" esa era la parte importante "amor". Amor que Rarity había estado ignorando desde el principio por alguna razón.

Rarity levitó de nuevo el collar de Spike frente a su rostro y por alguna obra del destino este quedó enmarcando perfectamente en el aire el cuello del maniquí que Rarity estaba utilizando para confeccionar su vestido rojo.

La armonía que creaba la joyería en conjunto con el vestido la golpeó como un balde de agua fría.

-Eso era lo que le faltaba...una pieza de joyería...oh dulce Celestia- gimió triste Rarity

Spike, sin saberlo le había dado a Rarity el complemento perfecto para su vestido problemático.

La unicornio se sintió fatal de nuevo y ya no quiso pensar mas. Se dio la vuelta para correr a su habitación escaleras arriba, y lo habría logrado de no ser porque su carrera fue frenada por una caja que se puso en su camino y le valió darse de bruces con la cara contra el suelo.

Genial, ahora las cajas no solo le traían problemas con sus amigos sino que ahora la atacaban directamente. ¡Sensacional universo, estás haciendo un gran trabajo!

Rarity volvió a pararse y miró la caja con un odio que comenzó a acumularse en su cuerno en forma de magia para quemar ese condenado objeto.

Contó hasta tres y lanzó su hechizo a esa condenada caja, que de inmediato comenzó a quemarse.

Rarity sonrió satisfecha durante solo un momento mirando como el fuego se comía esa caja, hasta que hubo suficiente luz producida por las llamas que le permitió a la unicornio leer la etiqueta en la caja.

-Para la princesa Twilight Sparkle, transferencia de la biblioteca del imperio de cristal sección de magia avanzada 2456d sub-sección 143567-90873 Starswirl el barbado.- leyó en voz alta la unicornio.

A Rarity le tomó solo un instante saber que tenia el paquete equivocado y solo unos segundos más darse cuenta que estaba de hecho, quemando dicho paquete.

-¡ POR EL AMOR DE CELESTIA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!- gritó horrorizada la unicornio. Pisando y extinguiendo como podía el fuego en la caja.

Luego de pisotear varias veces, Rarity corrió a encender la luz y verificar los daños.

Afortunadamente había actuado rápido y el fuego casi no había tocado el libro que venia dentro de la caja. Solo unas pequeñas marcas en los bordes de las páginas pero, por todo lo demás el libro estaba intacto.

Rarity suspiró ya mas calmada, tomando el libro en sus cascos.

-Vaya ¿y tú dices que has hecho esto por años Derpy?, me trajiste el paquete equivocado y por poco lo quemo, si pusieras mas atención seguramente serias- Rarity meditó un momento-seguramente...serias...mucho mejor pony que yo-admitió deprimida. Después de todo, este problema había surgido por falta de atención a los pequeños detalles.

Si hubiera puesto más atención, si se hubiera fijado más, esa caja habría seguido intacta hasta que se la devolviera a Twilight, Sweetie Bell probablemente estaría arriba dormida en su cuarto y en cuanto a ella, tal vez e incluso hubiese conseguido una cita para el baile de los corazones y los cascos. Inclusive quizás tendría un posible prospecto a novio.

-Bueno, al menos tu error no hirió a nadie que significa tanto para ti- dijo la unicornio mirando en libro entre sus cascos con una mirada tristona.

Rarity miró durante unos minutos el libro en silencio. Afuera se podían escuchar solo grillos y cigarras tocando sus melodías, pero dentro de la unicornio, en su cabeza, había un lío.

De un minuto a otro, por alguna razón, se preguntó si podría distraerse un momento con el libro de hechizos de Twilight. Después de todo, ella siempre intentaba hacerle ver a sus amigas que el estudio de la magia era la cosa mas interesante del mundo y ademas no estaba de humor para leer uno de sus libros de moda, le recordaban ciertas cosas incomodas.

-mmm muy bien, veamos que es lo que me tiene señor Starswirl- dijo Rarity algo desganada. Ciertamente no quería leer un libro de magia y menos uno que ponía "Magia Avanzada, compendio y luces" en la tapa, pero estaba mas que claro que no iba a dormir nada esa noche y si podía informarse un poco más como unicornio, bueno, no seria tiempo perdido del todo.

-Bueno, leamos esta cosa- dijo Rarity una vez que estuvo de regreso en su habitación y se acomodó en su cama.

Comenzó hojear el libro, pasando página tras página y leyendo los hechizos, las instrucciones para ejecutarlos y para que servia cada uno.

No era una gran conocedora del tema pero, al parecer los hechizos eran más aburridos de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¡Dios, es como estar en la escuela de nuevo!- dijo la unicornio pasando las paginas frustrada al recordar sus tiempos de estudio donde tenia que memorizar hechizos básicos que en esa época tampoco le parecían divertidos en lo más mínimo.

Había hechizos de toda clase, aunque todos parecían bastante complicados. Desde como dar forma a un tallado de madera, hasta como manipular el sol y su calor para hacer crecer mas rápido los cultivos.

-Cielos, por lo que veo este Starswirl tenia mucho tiempo libre- bromeó ligeramente Rarity.

Sonrió suavemente por su broma mientras pensaba en la cara que habría puesto Twilight de haberla escuchado expresarse así de uno de sus autores favoritos en el campo del estudio mágico.

Mientras pasaba las páginas, su vista se posó casi por casualidad en un hechizo en particular que le llamó poderosamente la atención y se detuvo a mirarlo más de cerca.

-"Nulla Incantatores Errores". Te permite averiguar como sería tu vida sin ninguno de los errores que has cometido hasta ahora- leyó Rarity en voz alta y bastante intrigada.

-Mi vida sin ningún error ¿eh?, hummm suena interesante- pensó Rarity.

Con curiosidad comenzó a leer las instrucciones para ejecutar el hechizo. Para ser un encantamiento en un compendio de hechizos de alto nivel, no parecía ser tan complicado de hacer.

-Humm parece fácil, inclusive alguien con el nivel mágico de Sweetie Bell podría hacerlo- pensó Rarity.

Luego de releer el encantamiento y pensar un poco en lo que podría averiguar se dijo que lo intentaría, después de todo, ella si tenia errores que le gustaría jamás haber cometido.

-Bueno, supongo que no me vendría mal echar un vistazo- dijo finalmente Rarity concentrandose para recitar el conjuro.

-"Aquello que amas y propio te es, tu vida y persona te hacen valer. Un cambio de ideas o simple perspectiva le puede dar un giro muy grande a tu vida. Valora la hora de su adquisición y ten desde ahora distinta visión"- recitó Rarity siguiendo las indicaciones del libro, hablando fuerte y alto.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Rarity se quedó a la expectativa, aguardando a que algo sucediera.

-humm... Tal vez lo hice mal...- pensó releyendo el encantamiento.

De pronto su cuerno comenzó a brillar como jamás lo había hecho antes y comenzó a llenar su habitación de una luz tan potente como el mismísimo sol.

De un segundo a otro Rarity sintió que su magia era drenada de su cuerpo y súbitamente sintió como todo empezaba a dar vueltas en un torbellino de luz tan blanca como nada que hubiera visto jamás.

Sus piernas flaquearon por un segundo y cayó sobre su propio cuerpo incapaz de moverse.

Ese torbellino comenzó a descender de altura y se estrechaba encerrando a Rarity en el centro.

El torbellino adelgazó hasta ser solo un pequeño haz de luz que se extendía desde el cuerno de Rarity hasta el techo de la boutique.

Pasarón unos segundos así y justo cuando Rarity creyó que todo había parado, toda su magia salió despedida de su cuerpo creando un haz de luz que se extendió hasta llegar al cielo iluminando la noche.

Rarity no pudo ver mas allá del firmamento siendo iluminado por ese haz porque luego de eso todo se fue a negros y se desmayó.

-

El calor del sol y el piar de los pájaros fueron lo que despertó a Rarity en ese día hermoso y soleado.

Abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrandolos a la luz y dio un ligero gemido en protesta por tener que levantarse.

El aroma de la hierba fresca con rocio matinal era embriagante, y la sensación del pasto contra su cuerpo dándole ligeras caricias a su pelaje mientras se movía con la brisa fresca de la mañana le daba una sensación de alivio y confort.

-Mmm debería dormir afuera más seguido, es una sensación gratificante- pensó Rarity mientras se desperezaba y chasqueaba su boca mirando adormilada a su alrededor.

A su mente le tomó unos ligeros instantes percatarse de lo que estaba diciendo y darse cuenta de donde estaba.

La unicornio abrió completamente sus ojos en sorpresa y pegó un brinco digno de un gato al que se lo moja con una cubeta de agua helada al tiempo que gritaba.

-¡AAWWWWWWHHHHHHHHH!- gritó Rarity incorporandose.

-Por amor a todo lo bendito ¿que rayos estoy haciendo yo aquí afuera?- se preguntó Rarity mirando a todos lados algo consternada y confundida.

Todo lo que lograba ver era pasto, arboles y enredaderas verdes por todas partes. No había mucho para ubicarse.

-Y...¿Exactamente donde es "aquí afuera?"- dijo Rarity una vez más para si misma, luego puso una expresión algo desubicada.

-Tengo que dejar de hablar sola, me imagino que es una cosa que seria mas propia de Pinkie Pie- se dijo irónicamente en voz alta para si misma.

Miro alrededor buscando ubicarse entre el terreno boscoso. Aunque Rarity tenia la fuerte sensación de que ese lugar se le hacia tremendamente familiar pero no podía recordar de que.

-Mmm ok piensa Rarity. Altas copas de arboles, grandes matorrales, vegetación espinosa de mediana altura muy espesa que parece no terminar nunca...- para este punto Rarity estaba poniéndose mas que nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados sintiendo una gran ansiedad y alguno que otro indicio de Claustrofobia.

-...Este lugar se parece mucho a...- a Rarity se le cerró la garganta al averiguar de golpe porque ese lugar le parecia tan familiar. Era de esperarse, se había adentrado en él más de una vez.

-El bosque Ever Free- susurró con un temblor en la voz.

Su mente no daba cabida a lo que acababa de averiguar. Había despertado de al parecer estar toda la noche durmiendo afuera en pleno bosque Ever Free.

La unicornio comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en todo su cuerpo y sentía como se estremecía de repente. En cierto momento los sonidos de los animales endémicos del Ever Free y los ruidos que emitían las plantas al ser golpeadas por el aire y la brisa matinal comenzaron a incrementarse por algún motivo.

-Tengo que salir de aquí- susurró Rarity aterrada mientras volteaba en todas direcciones para ver si podía encontrar una salida.

Afortunadamente, divisó una entrada de luz al fondo de su lado izquierdo a unos 25 metros.

En cuanto vislumbró esa entrada corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que logró salir del bosque.

Respirando agitada y con el pulso a tope vio con satisfacción que se encontraba de nuevo en Ponyville, sana y salva, vivita y coleando.

Se tomó unos momentos para calmarse y se giró de  
nuevo hacia el bosque. Desde esa distancia podía ver donde había estado parada hace unos momentos.

Ahora que lo veía desde afuera no estaba muy lejos de la división entre el pueblo y el bosque, habia estado en la zona "segura" del bosque. La vegetación no era tan espesa en esa parte como lo era más adentro y estando dentro de esa zona era posible seguir un camino de regreso al pueblo, además de que los animales del Ever Free nunca se acercaban tanto a las orillas del pueblo.

A pesar de saber esto, Rarity no dejaba de sentirse inquieta por el hecho de haber amanecido en el peligroso bosque en lugar de su cómoda y segura habitación en su casa.

-¿Cómo rayos llegué aquí?- se preguntaba Rarity mientras observaba el lugar en donde había aparecido.

Estaba tan entretenida en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de un singular punto rosado que se acercaba dando simpáticos brinquitos a la distancia.

De un segundo a otro ese punto rosado se acercó a una velocidad anormal revelando que era una pony de melena esponjosa, hermosos ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa.

-¡HOLA!- dijo la pony apareciendo de repente enfrente de la distraída unicornio, sorprendiendola.

-¡AAAAhHHHHHhhHHH! Pinkie Pie no me asustes así, casi me matas de un infarto- gritó y se quejó la modista.

La pony frente a ella parpadeó confundida, luego puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-WOW increible, eres alguna clase de psíquica o algo así ¿Cierto?, apuesto a que tu talento especial es la adivinación. Sabes yo también hago cosas así aveces, aunque no soy tan exacta como tú, mi Pinkie sentido solo me dijo que debía de venir aquí porque encontraría una sorpresa muy especial y vaya que te encontré. ¿Tú les pones nombre a tus poderes? Yo llamo al mío mi "Pinkie Sentido", aunque Twilight dice que no es un superpoder y según ella solo son espasmos producidos por algún exceso de azúcar o algo así en mi sistema. Aun así es un don superduper genial y me encantan las cosquillas que provoca, son como pequeñas sorpresas todos los días jajaja, en todo caso, encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, aunque eso tal vez ya lo sabes, jaja de cualquier manera, bienvenida a Ponyville ¿Cual es tu nombre extraña? ¿Te mudas aquí o solo vienes de paso?- dijo Pinkie Pie hablando con una velocidad digna del batir de las alas de un colibrí.

Rarity, de alguna manera alcanzó a comprender todo lo que la pony rosada le había dicho, o eso creyó, ya que su amiga parecía estarle dando la bienvenida a Ponyville de nuevo, como si no hubiera tenido bastante la primera vez que la recibió en el pueblo.

-Amm...Pinkie...¿de que se trata todo esto?- preguntó la yegua confundida.

-Pues Duhh, de tu bienvenida a Ponyville Tontita, y tu bienvenida a mi club como una posible mejor amiga. ¿Ves? incluso hice una insignia que te identifica como tal, se la doy a todas mis mejores mejores amigas en el mundo. Toma esta es para ti puedes quedártela y con eso venir a tu fiesta de bienvenida hoy al pueblo. Llegaste temprano, no te vi entrar. ¿Usaste la entrada sur? De cualquier manera, necesito tu nombre para poner en la pancarta. Así que ¿cómo te llamas de nuevo?- habló de nuevo la pony a esa velocidad tan vertiginosa.

Rarity la miró extrañada y tomó con un poco de desconfianza la insignia que le ofrecía la otra. Era un pin con la imagen de Pinkie Pie sonriendo dentro de un circulo amarillo y levantaba un casco al aire. Era rodeada por un circulo azul con un texto que decía: "Felicidades esta insignia te acredita como un/una superduper mejor amigo/a de Pinkie Pie, siempre sonríe!"

Rarity se encontraba aun mas confundida. ¿Desde cuando Pinkie Pie regalaba botones de estos a sus mejores amigas?, No no, ¿qué estaba pensando?, mejor aún, ¿Porqué Pinkie Pie actuaba como si no la conociera?.

Rarity sacudió la cabeza y miró a Pinkie aún más extrañada. Esto era raro aun tratándose de Pinkie Pie.

-Gracias cariño es un lindo gesto, pero por favor dime a qué estás jugando. Soy yo, Rarity ¿qué no ves?-le dijo Rarity a la pony frente a ella.

La yegua rosada solo parpadeó aun sonriendo y luego habló.

-Pues es un placer "Rarity Quenoves", tu nombre suena gracioso, ¿es Italiano?, no no aguarda, ¡Uh uh uh!, es latín ¿verdad? ¿O ruso? Podría ser alemán, ¡oh oh oh! sueco, es sueco ¿verdad?- dijo la Pony frente a ella hablando una cantidad enorme de incoherencias.

Rarity iba a protestar de nuevo pero su cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle y se dijo que aun por mas rara que le pareciera la situación esa solo era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie, así que decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

-Escucha Pinkie no sé a que juegas pero la verdad ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, tengo otros asuntos que atender y ya perdí bastante tiempo. Así que si me disculpas debo regresar a mi Boutique- dijo Rarity alejandose de Pinkie.

La otra Pony la siguió caminando a su lado.

-¡Wow! Eres psíquica y tienes una boutique, eso es genial amiga, me gustaría verla, ¿dónde está?- dijo con una sonrisota en el rostro.

Rarity estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios con la extraña actitud de la pony rosada.

-Okey Pinkie ya basta de jugar ¿Quieres?. Ya has visto mi boutique miles de veces. Tu sabes, ropa en las vitrinas, hermosos ornamentos en tonos azules y violetas por fuera, un adorno de carrusel arriba en la punta para adornar. Por eso se llama Boutique carrusel. Está en la 16 y la 8 por esta calle- dijo Rarity un poco fastidiada.

La otra pony pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Wow, ese lugar suena muy hermoso por como lo describes pero yo no recuerdo ninguna Boutique en el pueblo, o por lo menos no una como la que me dices. Ademas en la 16 y la 8 por esta calle solo está la casa del viejo Travis - dijo Pinkie.

-Estaba cariño, estaba la casa del viejo Travis . Él estaba vendiendo su casa y yo la compré hace años y luego construí la boutique ahí. Cielos, recuérdame que le diga a tu doctor que no te de pastillas tan fuertes para la esquizofrenia. Me parece que te confunden un poco.- dijo Rarity permitiendose hacer una pequeña broma al creer que Pinkie solo la estaba molestando, pero sin dejar de sentirse intranquila del todo por la situación tan rara que estaba viviendo.

La otra Pony respondió aun con su sonrisa.

-OKY DOKY LOKY, pero es en serio, no recuerdo ninguna boutique como la que describes y yo pasé por la casa del viejo solo esta mañana- respondió mientras seguía caminando dando pequeños brinquitos.

Rarity seguía caminando ahora convencida de que, por alguna razón, Pinkie se había levantado con ganas de jugar bromas.

-Pinkie, por favor ¿crees que no sé en donde está mi Boutique?, vamos cariño, esta broma ya fue demasiado lejos. Me atrapaste al principio pero no creerás que voy a creerte que de repente me Boutique no ¡existAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritó Rarity en horror al ver que en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar su casa y negocio, se encontraba una casa marrón algo desgastada y con un jardín alrededor sin cuidar. Justo como estaba esa propiedad antes de que ella la comprara.

Rarity estaba en Shock. Pinkie se le acercó y le habló con una naturalidad que parecía inclusive inusual.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije, la casa del viejo , como siempre ahí está. ¿Quieres ir a ver si está en casa?- preguntó la pony.

Antes de que Pinkie dejara de hablar Rarity ya habia corrido a la entrada y estaba golpeando la puerta frenéticamente con una angustiosa mirada en el rostro.

-¡Abran, por amor del cielo quien quiera que esté adentro abran!- gritaba la yegua histérica.

La puerta se abrió de repente y de la casa salió un semental pegaso ya de edad avanzada de un color azul marino con crines grises que se podía vislumbrar en algún tiempo habían sido naranjas y con una Cutie mark en forma de sombrero de copa.

-¡Ya ya muy bien quien hace tanto escándalo! ¡Cielos, uno no puede tomar una siesta a gusto en su propia cas...- el semental dejo de hablar quedándose pasmado ante la belleza de unicornio que tenia delante.

Sus mejillas se coloraron y su habla desapareció.

Rarity por su parte se quedó congelada en el sitio viendo al anciano que años atrás le había vendido esa casa para construir su boutique sin poderse creer que aun estuviera allí.

-¿C-cómo es posible?...us-usted no...pe-pero...no es...¿qué está haciendo aquí?- dijo Rarity tartamudeando.

El anciano se enderezó lo más que pudo y se puso en una pose que pretendía ser elegante y seductora.

-Oye tranquila preciosa, mi nombre es Travis, Travis , para servirle a usted, hermosa- dijo el anciano besando una de las pezuñas de Rarity.

Rarity retiró la pezuña tan rápido como si ese beso le hubiera quemado la piel y miró al anciano con un ceño fruncido y muy molesta.

Estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando Pinkie Pie irrumpió en la escena dirigiendose al pegaso.

-Hola señor - dijo Pinkie Pie en su actitud alegre de siempre.

-Ohh hola Pinkie- saludó amablemente el pegaso, luego se le acercó a la pony rosada y le susurró al oído.

-Oye Pinkie, ¿Esta hermosura de unicornio es amiga tuya?- preguntó el anciano en un modo totalmente descarado y con una sonrisa claramente lasciva.

Pinkie solo se rio ligeramente.

-Oh señor , usted nunca cambiará. Ella es Rarity Quenoves, es una Psíquica que acaba de llegar a Ponyville pero dice que tiene una boutique justo aquí en donde está su casa y dice que usted le vendió esta propiedad hace años. ¿No le parece un poco loco?- dijo la yegua.

El anciano parpadeó un par de veces. Luego puso una sonrisa divertida.

-Pues claro que suena loco. Esa Psiquica debe estar confundida. Sí, mi propiedad estuvo a la venta hace ya unos 8 años pero nadie la quiso comprar y sin el dinero de la venta no podía costearme ningún traslado ni mudanza. Finalmente retiré la oferta de venderla y la conservé. Lo cual me alegro de haber hecho porque he sido testigo de muchísimas cosas mas interesantes desde que la princesa Twilight se mudó aquí. De haber vendido nunca hubiera visto tantas cosas geniales que pasaron gracias a ti y tus amigas linda. Aunque, ahora que lo menciona esa belleza, una Boutique hubiera quedado muy bonita aquí- respondió el anciano en una combinación de melancolía y alegría mirando su casa.

Rarity no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y un tic se hizo presente en su ojo. ¿Qué acaso se habían puesto todos de acuerdo hoy para hacerla pensar que estaba loca?.

La yegua rosada se le acercó.

-Lo ves Rarity Quenoves, esta casita siempre ha estado aquí y el señor Travis siempre ha vivido aquí- dijo Pinkie.

Rarity estaba comenzando a asustarse. Primero había amanecido afuera en pleno bosque Ever Free, y ahora resultaba que de alguna manera su casa no estaba y el anciano reboverde que se la había vendido hacían ya 8años seguía viviendo ahí.

-Pero no puede ser, sí yo compré este terreno y...- Rarity dejó de hablar. Pensando tan rápido como podía buscando una explicación, se cruzó por su cabeza el recuerdo de todo el papeleo que debió firmar cuando compró el terreno y la casa.

Ese papeleo se había copiado y archivado en la notaria de Ponyville y la copia se había archivado también en la alcaldía. Si ese papeleo seguía ahí significaba que no estaba loca y que Pinkie de alguna manera había removido su boutique y reconstruido la casa del señor y lo habia traído de donde fuera que este se hubiera mudado solo para hacerle una broma épica a ella.

Esto le parecía una idea demasiado descabellada pero, siendo Pinkie Pie, nada resultaba demasiado descabellado como posibilidad, más cuando se trataba de hacer una broma.

Con esto en mente, Rarity se echó a correr rumbo a la alcaldía de Ponyville dejando a los otros dos amigos mirandole correr extrañados.

-Vaya esa unicornio está más loca que yo. Y eso ya es decir mucho- dijo Pinkie viendo correr a Rarity.

-Puede que esté loca, ¡pero rayos es sexy!- dijo el señor .

Pinkie solo rodó los ojos

-Oh señor , es todo un caso usted- dijo con una ligera risa.

-Sí; lo soy, ¿Quieres un té de manzana con miel Pinkie?- preguntó el anciano amablemente.

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo la yegua andando a la casa del señor .

Rarity corría por todo el pueblo rumbo a la alcaldía con la esperanza de hallar su registro del papeleo del titulo de propiedad.

Mientras corría y viendo ligeramente de reojo su entorno, notó que muchos sementales se le quedaban viendo cuando pasaba por ahí y no le despegaban la vista de encima.

Esto comenzó a incomodarla sobre manera por lo que apresuró el paso.

Tal vez se sentían intrigados de a donde se dirigía con tanta prisa, o quizás se les hacia raro ver a una chica como Rarity correr tan rápido, ya que no era su costumbre. Pero más allá de eso Rarity notó que muchos la observaban con intriga y curiosidad, de esa que notas en el rostro de una persona cuando la conoces por primera vez. Parecía ser justo eso; parecía como si fuera la primera vez que la veían.

-no puedo creerlo, ¿Pinkie los convenció a todos de su broma?- se preguntó mentalmente Rarity mientras un poderoso sonrrojo se mostraba en su cara debido a la incomodidad creciente que sentía de ser tan observada por todos esos sementales. De hecho hubiera podido jurar que incluso escuchó uno que otro silbido del algún impertinente mal educado.

Rarity llegó a la alcaldía jadeando y abrió la puerta de manera estruendosa buscando frenética a la alcaldesa.

-¡ALCALDES...!- dijo Rarity sin poder terminar su frase porque se dió de frente contra el trasero de algún pony.

La pony que estaba adelante volteó y la miró con un cejo fruncido.

-Oye, Pon más cuidado por donde vas, puedes matar a alguien, pon cuidado con ese cuerno- dijo la pony y luego extendió sus alas de pagaso con desdén mirando de nuevo hacia el frente y emitiendo un "HUMM" orgulloso.

Rarity se reincorporó y vio la enorme fila de ponies abarrotando la alcaldía.

-Esto es ridículo...¡La alcaldía nunca está llena tan temprano en la mañana- dijo Rarity molesta.

La pony frente a ella volteó de nuevo.

-Tienes razón nunca está tan llena en la mañana, pero para ser las 2 de la tarde agradece que aun hubiera espacio para que pudieras entrar aquí.- dijo la pegaso y luego se volteó de nuevo dándole la espalda a Rarity.

Rarity sintió una chicharra sonar descontroladamente en su cabeza. ¿Había dormido hasta tarde en el bosque Ever Free?, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo es que ningún pony la había visto?.

-y...y ¿para qu...qué es esta fila?- preguntó trantando de tranquilizar sus nervios.

La pegaso la miró por encima del hombro y luego le habló sin mirarla.

-Tu sabes, papeleo de identificaciones, contratos de arrendamiento, de ventas de propiedades, permisos para comerciar, etc-

Rarity se quedó algo shockeada. Sabia que para muchas cosas se necesitaba papeleo pero no recordaba que todo se hiciera en la alcaldía.

Fuera como fuese, decidió quedarse formada, con suerte podría ver a la alcaldesa y hablarle de su problema. Debía encontrar su contrato y titulo de propiedad para quedarse más tranquila.

Estuvo formada unos quince minutos pensando en todo lo que le había pasado desde el día de ayer y se sintió mal de nuevo consigo misma. El tema de Spike aun rondaba su cabeza y luego aparecía en el bosque Ever Free y Pinkie Deciadia jugar al "no te conozco". Que mal día estaba teniendo.

En eso y otras cosas pensaba la unicornio cuando por casualidad miró hacia el frente de una de las filas contiguas a la suya. Se sorprendió de que ahí al frente, sellando y organizando formas y papeles se asomaba una pequeña cresta verde de espinas, con un bebé dragón debajo como dueño de dicha cresta.

Rarity se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando y le brotaron lágrimas cuando vio que efectivamente no era así. El dragón estaba ahí, sellando papeles y recibiendo formas de ponies

Rarity no supo exactamente en que momento comenzó a correr hacia el dragón pero para cuando se dio cuenta no le interesó, solo quería llegar con él.

Spike de repente fue tomado y elevado de donde estaba por pa fuerza mágica de Rarity y antes de que el dragoncito pudiera hacer cualquier cosa o exclamar cualquier protesta, estaba siendo sofocado en un apretado abrazo.

-¡Oh Spike! ¡Spike, me alegro tanto de verte! ¡Estaba tan angustiada de que no me querrías ver nunca más! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lamento tanto no haberte prestado la suficiente atención! ¡Por favor Spike dime que me perdonas, dime que estamos bien y que seguimos siendo amigos! ¡Por favor Spike, dime que AAAUUCHH!- comenzó a decir Rarity al estrujar al dragón en sus brazos y terminó con un grito al sentir una fuerte mordida en sus brazos. Rarity soltó a Spike en ese momento.

Rarity se miró la pata lastimada, no había sangre ni nada, pero vaya que le había dolido.

Spike estaba levantandose de el suelo al tiempo que se sacudía los brazos y el cuerpo como si tuvieran tierra y se giró para encarar a la unicornio.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero no parecía interesada en soltarme pronto y la verdad estaba comenzando a asfixiarme. Ahora con respecto a su efusividad le ruego que por favor vuelva a la fila y espere su turno para hablar conmigo.- dijo el dragón en un tono extremadamente sofisticado regresando detrás del escritorio del que Rarity lo había sacado.

Rarity estaba en shock. No solo era el hecho de que Spike la hubiera mordido, sino la manera fría y cortante como la trato lo que la sorprendió. Le dolió en sobremanera que esa actitud viniera de él.

-Pe-Pero Spike...¡soy yo, Rarity!, ¡Tu amiga! ¡Rarity!- dijo la unicornio con un notable desespero en la voz.

El dragón la miró de pies a cabeza durante unos segundos y luego habló.

-Lo siento pero no me parece conocida. No había escuchado jamás el nombre de Rarity y ciertamente a usted nunca la había visto. Además aún si fuera mi amiga como usted dice, no puedo conceder favores especiales ni a familiares ni a amigos. Lo siento pero son las reglas, todos deben esperar su turno, así que si me disculpa, debo volver a atender a aquellos que estuvieron formados aquí desde primeras horas de la mañana.- dijo el dragón con ese falso desliz de formalidad.

Rarity se quedó aun más boquiabierta. Sabia que Spike estaba enojado con ella y que probablemente seguía dolido por lo que había pasado en su boutique el día anterior. Pero de eso a actuar como si no la hubiera visto jamás y hablarle con esa falsa formalidad era algo que le dolía.

Rarity sintió algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. Jamás había recibido un trato así de su querido Spikey-Wakey, y definitivamente, era algo que le hubiera gustado nunca experimentar.

-En-Entonces..¿.quieres que me vaya y pretenda que no te conozco? ¿Igual que como tu estás haciendo?- dijo Rarity con los ojos acuosos y la voz quebrada.

El dragón la miro extrañado.

-No pretendo que se vaya señorita Rarity, simplemente comprenda que hay ponies antes de usted, debe esperar su turno- dijo el dragón.

Rarity se mostró molesta, dolida por la hiriente forma de actuar del dragón hacia ella.

-Por favor no uses ese tono. Me enferma, no te reconozco cuando hablas así-dijo Rarity indignada.

Spike ni se inmuto, seguía revisando los papeles que los ponies le entregaban.

-bueno, ya tenemos eso en común ¿no?, ninguno de los dos reconoce al otro- dijo en un humor venenoso el dragón.

Rarity se asombró más (si es que eso era posible) por la actitud ahora no solo cortante sino ofensiva y grosera del dragón.

-¡¿Vas a seguir con esto?! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti Spike! ¡Tú pequeño dragón mal educado!- gritó Rarity molesta.

Spike miró a la unicornio acercándose con su cuerno encendido apuntando hacia adelante y tragó un poco de saliva nervioso. Esa unicornio parecía enojada.

Tomó un pequeño micrófono y oprimió un botón.

-Seguridad, unicornio blanca con crines azules en actitud hostil sección 15.- dijo haciendo resonar su mensaje por los altavoces.

Al instante aparecieron en un destello de luz dos unicornios uniformados que se pararon frente a Rarity y la sujetaron con un halo de magia.

Una respuesta esperada de Rarity hubieran sido gritos, quejas y pataleos. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó viendo a Spike con una mirada asesina mientras los guardias la jalaban fuera de la alcaldía.

-Solo dimelo- dijo Rarity en un tono serio mientras la arrastraban fuera. Spike enarcó una ceja. -Dime que no me reconoces y que estoy completamente loca. Dime que imagine tener a un amigo tan maravilloso como tú todo este tiempo, dime que no llevo años de conocerte y que nunca has sentido nada por mi. Dímelo anda- dijo Rarity con una lágrimas comenzando a correrle por la cara mirando fijamente al dragón.

Se le quedó mirando a esa unicornio tan extraña que lo miraba con decepción y hubo algo en su hablar, algo en su rostro o en el fragante perfume que aun despedía aun después de haber estado fuera durmiendo en el bosque durante la noche que le pereció intrigante.

Le hizo una pequeña señal a los guardias para que esperaran y se bajó del escritorio para acercarse a la yegua apresada con los ojos entrecerrados y una garra en el mentón a modo reflexivo.

Rarity lo vio acercarse y giró el rostro indignada. Spike se le quedó mirando una rato más.

-Tengo un ligero sentimiento de que te he visto en algún lado. Hay algo que me dice que te conozco. ¿Vives aquí en Ponyville?- preguntó curioso.

Rarity en ese momento explotó. Esto del jueguito del no te conozco ya había llegado demasiado lejos. La broma de Pinkie se había salido de control.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI!, ¡DESDE HACE 8 AÑOS QUE VIVO AQUÍ! ¡PREGUNTALE A QUIEN QUIERAS!- gritó exasperada la unicornio.

Spike solo enarcó mas sus cejas y regresó a su escritorio, tomó el micrófono de nuevo y habló fuerte y claro.

-¿Hola? Bueno, probando, 1 2 3, ¿Todos me escuchan bien?-

Hubo silencio en la alcaldía, todos giraron la mirada hacia el dragón.

-bien, tomaré ese silencio y sus miradas expectantes como un si. Sé que esto es algo raro pero no se preocupen, terminaremos rápido. Si me hicieran favor todos de mirar a su izquierda por favor...-

Y todos los ponies obedecieron. A Spike le dieron ganas de darse un "facepalm" ahí mismo.

-Su OTRA izquierda...- dijo y todos corrigieron la dirección de sus miradas.

-Bien- continuó el dragón- todos por favor miren a la bella unicornio frente a ustedes...- todas las miradas se posaron en Rarity. La yegua se sintió avergonzada de nuevo, ahí también había sementales que la veían de manera lasciva.

-la señorita que están viendo aquí señores afirma que ella ha vivido aquí en Ponyville desde hace unos 8 años, aunque yo llevo viviendo aquí 5 años y aunque he hecho amigos geniales y he vivido grandes aventuras nunca he tenido el placer de conocerla, ni siquiera la he visto pasar por las calles o que salga a pasear o a comprar los víveres. Ahora, nunca estoy afuera todo el tiempo pero con tanto tiempo de ser vecinos en este pueblo alguna vez deberíamos habernos encontrado. Ahora ella afirma que cualquiera aquí puede reconocerla.-

Rarity miró a Spike con duda en el rostro, ¿Que pretendía hacer?.

-Todos los ponies que lleven residiendo en Ponyville mas de diez años levanten un casco por favor.-dijo el dragón.

Casi la mayoría de los presentes en la alcaldía levanto los cascos.

Entre muchos rostros familiares Rarity pudo reconocer a Lyra, BonBon, Vinyl, Octavia, Roseluck, Lyly, Thunder Lane, y muchas caras conocidas más.

-Deacuerdo, ahora, quiero que todos aquellos que reconozcan a esta yegua de al menos haberla visto alguna vez por el pueblo sin contar hoy en el transcurso de lo que va del día porfavor dejen sus cascos levantados.- dijo Spike.

Para sorpresa y horror de Rarity todos lentamente fueron bajando sus cascos. Nadie ahí la reconocía.

-eso creí- Spike les agradeció a todos y todo el mundo volvió a lo que hacia. Los guardias comenzaron a arrastrar a la unicornio de vuelta afuera.

-Pe...pero...¡No!...¡SPIKE! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO!, ¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE! ¡SUELTENME! ¡COMETEN UN GRAVE ERROR! HA HABIDO UNA EQUIVOCACION, NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO, SOY UNO DE LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA, TODOS USTEDES SABEN QUIEN SOY, ¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Rarity mientras la llevaban fuera.

-Cielos, esa yegua de verdad está demente- dijo Spike mirando como la arrastraban fuera del lugar y la dejaban en la calle.

Cuando llegaron afuera Rarity ya tenia lágrimas en los ojos y miraba hacia el frente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Los fornidos unicornios frente a ella deshicieron su agarre mágico y le dirigieron unas palabras.

-Los sentimos pero debido a su actitud poco cooperativa e indisciplina hacia el reglamento dentro del establecimiento de la alcaldía tiene prohibida la entrada por el día de hoy. Cualquier trámite o papeleo que desee entregar o solicitar deberá realizarlo mañana.- dijo uno de los guardias.

Rarity nisiquiera los escuchó. Solo seguía mirando al frente tratando de sacar en claro que rayos habia pasado ahí adentro. Habia ponies ahí a los que consideraba amigos cercanos. Octavia habia sido una de ellas, al igual que Lyra y Roseluck. Todas ellas habia bajado los cascos cuando les preguntaron si la conocían.

-Que tenga buen día señorita- dijo uno de los unicornios dando media vuelta y regresando adentro.

El otro unicornio se quedó unos pasos atrás y cuando su compañero se marchó se regresó y le habló a la unicornio.

-*Tss* Rarity- habló el guardia. La unicornio sintió un ligero confort al ser llamada por su nombre.

-¿Si?- pregunto con algo de extrañeza.

-¡Oh sí! Lo recordé, normalmente soy pésimo con los nombres. Pero bueno, el nombre de "Rarity" es bastante extraño, es fácil recordar un nombre exótico. No importa, escuche sé que tal vez este sea un momento extraño e incomodo para usted pero, habrá un baile por el día de los corazones y los cascos dentro de unos días y me preguntaba si accedería a ir conmigo- dijo el guardia en tono seductor.

La unicornio casi tocaba el suelo con su mandíbula. Ese unicornio de verdad debía tener algo mal en la cabeza si creía poder invitarla al baile luego de sacarla a rastras de la alcaldía.

-¡por supuesto que...- Rarity fue interrumpida por el guardia.

-No tienes que contestar ahora mismo nena, salgo a las 6:00 de la tarde, podríamos ir por un café y lo discutimos. ¿Te parecería primor?- dijo el unicornio levantando una ceja y poniendo una sonrisa de seducción.

Rarity lo miró con un Tick nervioso en su ojo.

La alcaldía estaba de vuelta en el murmullo general de los ponies que hacían fila para arreglar sus asuntos de arrendamiento y otros oficios legales obligatorios cuando sorpresivamente un unicornio, mas expresamente, un guardia unicornio, traspasó las puertas de la alcaldía a gran velocidad envuelto en un aura azul claro. Paso por encima de todos los presentes y fue a estrellarse directamente contra un escritorio al final del establecimiento, destruyendolo en mil pedazos y haciendo volar papeles por todos lados.

Todos se acercaron a ver si el unicornio estaba bien cuando este emergió de la pila de papeles escupiendo unas cuantas formas de rigistro.

-¿eso fue un si?- le preguntó en un grito a una furiosa unicornio que corría furiosa hacia el interior del pueblo.

-Ella está completamente loca por mi- dijo el tonto unicornio poniendo una sonrisa confiada.

-Seh, seguro viejo, ella está completamente loca- dijo otro de sus compañeros guardias mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

Rarity corría en desesperación por el el pueblo tratando de entender que rayos pasaba aquí. Miraba alrededor buscando caras familiares y cuando veía a alguien que reconocía se le acercaba (sin mucha gracia hay que aclarar) y le preguntaba en un tono de desespero, "¿Tú sabes quien soy, cierto? ¿Me conoces?".

Decir que la mayoría respondía que no y que muchos otros corrían despavoridos por la brusquedad de la unicornio, seria decir poco.

Rarity estaba completamente desquiciada corriendo de aquí para allá preguntando a todos si la conocían. Inclusive llegó a perseguir a la pequeña (y en este caso horriblemente espantada) Dinky alegando que ella habia ido mas de una vez a jugar a su casa con su hermana Sweetie Bell, que para estas alturas, parecía que nadie tampoco conocía a la pequeña unicornio.

Rarity trataba de pensar que hacer mientras caminaba en círculos por la plaza central. Los ponies la evitaban como si tuviera peste porque se habia corrido el rumor de una unicornio loca que padecía algún tipo "esquizofrenia" y que andaba por ahí preguntando a medio mundo si la recordaban.

Bueno, al menos los sementales hormonalmente calientes la habían dejado en paz.

-Bien, Bien, piensa Rarity, piensa. Bien esto se está saliendo de control y nadie parece tener idea de lo que sucede ni de quien soy. No recuerdo haberle dado a nadie motivos para ignorarme. Si acaso a Spike pero nada más y el que todos se presten a una broma tan cruel me parece que es ir demasiado lejos aun si fuera Pinkie quien estuviera detrás. Esto es otra cosa. Lo que tengo que averiguar es...¿Que cosa es esto exactamente?- decía Rarity caminando en círculos mientras mantenía la vista fija en el piso mientras pensaba.

Su estomago rugió. Rarity se sostuvo el vientre con una expresión penosa, mirando a los lados para asegurarse que nadie la había escuchado.

Se había pasado caminando de aquí para allá y acullá por lo menos unas tres horas sin descansar y teniendo en cuenta que no había desayunado y al parecer en este extraño Ponyville donde nadie la reconocía, ella no tenia ni cuenta en el banco ni había tenido dinero. Era la primera vez en muchos años que experimentaba hambre.

-ugh fue mala idea empezar la dieta hace tres días. Me comería una paca completa de heno en este momento, con alfalfa y tres deliciosas guarniciones de ensalada fresca a un lado- decía Rarity haciendosele agua la boca y provocando una nueva queja de su estomago por el antojo.

-Ugg. Tengo que averiguar rápido que es lo que sucede. Entre mas rápido lo averigüe mas rápido volveré a casa- dijo Rarity sentandose a un lado de la fuente de la plaza de Ponyville.

El suave rocio que producía el agua de la fuente al ser propulsada hacia arriba le daba una brisa refrescante a Rarity, dándole un ligero descanso a su ajetreada y revuelta mente y un ligero alivio a su cansado cuerpo.

La unicornio recostó su cabeza en el borde de la fuente y se limitó a sentir como las diminutas gotitas de agua le empapaban el pelaje de a poco.

Se empezó a quedar dormida sintiendo el suave viento a través de su ya no tan estilizada melena, lo cual no ayudaba a su imagen de yegua loca.

-Al diablo con todo- pensó por un segundo -solo quiero quedarme aquí a disfrutar de la brisa-

Era algo válido. Su mente no se daba cabida con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y como no sabia exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo solo quería calmarse y relajarse.

Su mente comenzó a divagar haciendo que su imaginación volara, poniendola cada vez en lugares diferentes pero igualmente hermosos entre si.

Los aromas de las florerías y las panaderías aledañas a la plaza de Ponyville contribuían a hacer su viaje onírico mucho más agradable.

Se imaginó por un momento de picnic en una pequeña colina con todas sus amigas, riendo de las aventuras mas recientes que habían tenido y disfrutando de los panecillos que Twilight siempre le exigía con perfección a la señora cake.

Sonrió. Le hacia gracia recordar el como Twilight podía ser una perfeccionista en extremo haciendo las cosas siempre mas grandes de lo que eran en realidad. Claro que en cuanto a hacer dramas se refería, ella sabia y tenia que admitir, que estaba varios escaños por arriba de Twilight.

-Tal vez Twilight debería probar esto para tranquilzarse la próxima vez que esté estresada, me esta funcionando de maravilla- dijo Rarity con una voz somnolienta.

El pensamiento de Twilight la despertó de su trance y estado de duerme-vela. Twilight, eso era, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?. Si alguien podía dar luz al imperante misterio de "La Rarity desconocida por todos", esa debía ser Twilight.

Se incorporó como resorte y buscó con la vista la punta del castillo de Twilight que, ella recordaba, era visible desde varios puntos del pueblo.

Logró divisarlo a lo lejos, justo donde ella esperaba que estuviera y sonrió. Al menos no le había pasado lo que a su boutique.

Se encamino a paso rápido hasta la llegar a la entrada del castillo y tratando de controlar su ansiedad y con la intención de explicar lo que ocurría de la manera mas calmada posible llamó a la puerta con tres rápidos toques. No quería perturbar o confundir a su amiga.

Rarity esperó paciente hasta que la puerta se abrió. La yegua dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a su amiga lavanda, con su típico saludar en un día cualquiera. Sin levantar la vista de algún libro que trajera consigo.

-¿Sí, en que puedo ayudarle?- dijo Twilight despegando la vista de su libro al terminar la pregunta para mirar al frente a la unicornio blanca.

Rarity esperó que Twilight le dijera algo más cuando la vio parada ahí, pero los segundos pasaron y ninguna de las dos decía nada, formando un silencio incómodo. Tanto Rarity como Twilight pusieron una expresión confusa.

-Si digame, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo Twilight repitiendo su pregunta anterior con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

La expresión de Rarity decayó otra vez. De nuevo alguien cercano tratándola como si fuera una desconocida.

-¿Twilight?- preguntó Rarity con un poco de temor en la voz.

-Sí, esa soy yo. Twilight Sparkle la princesa de la amistad, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- repitió la alicornio por tercera ocasión.

Rarity sintió crecer su miedo. Nuevamente, ni sus mas cercanas amigas parecían reconocerla. Tragó duro, esto estaba empezando a sacarla de sus cabales.

-sí amm...buenas tar-tardes ohmm...yo me preguntaba si usted majestad...amm si no es mucha molestia podría ayudarme con un problema- a Rarity le pareció sonar como Fluttershy en ese momento.

Twilight sonrió ligeramente, mas por cortesía que cualquier otra cosa.

-Bueno eso depende. ¿Qué clase de problema tiene?- pregunto la alicornio.

Rarity se quedó muda. ¿Qué problema tenia? Ni ella misma lo sabia. Es decir sabia cual era el problema pero no sabia como puntualizarlo o como ponerlo en términos simples.

-Ammm...¿Amnesia?- respondió dudosa Rarity.

-Asi que amnesia ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de amnesia?- preguntó cortes la alicornio.

-"Colectiva"- pensó Rarity.- Amm no lo sé, es una amnesia que me hace olvidar a mis amigos mas cercanos. Estoy con ellos un día y al siguiente parece ser que no los conozco. Me altera un poco el que me pueda pasar después y me asusta pensar en que quizás pueda empezar a olvidarme de otras cosas, como el Alzheimer, así que me preguntaba si usted tiene algún hechizo o poción para ayudarme.- dijo la yegua mintiendo. Se asombró por su capacidad de inventar un caso de amnesia así, era bastante buena.

La alicornio miró con un tinte de preocupación genuina a la  
unicornio blanca frente a ella. Parecía estar bastante preocupada por esta situación desde un tiempo al presente por lo desaliñada que se veía.

-Deacuerdo, veré que puedo hacer- dijo Twilight caminando dentro del castillo.

-¡oh, gracias!- dijo Rarity siguiendola adentro.

Twilight la llevo hasta una pequeña bodega en la que tenia al parecer bastantes pociones y brebajes de diversos colores puestos en botellas de diversos tamaños.

-Veamos...amnesia, amnesia, amnesia- decía Twilight buscando montada en una escalera con ruedas que deslizaba por las repisas de un lado a otro.

Rarity solo la observaba algo shockeada, ni siquiera sabia que Twilight tenia una bodega donde guardaba todas esas pociones.

-Y digame señorita...amm- dijo la princesa sin despegar la vista de su búsqueda en las repisas.

-Oh, soy Rarity cariño, Rarity Bell- respondió la unicornio.

-correcto, señorita Rarity, ¿porqué vino a buscar mi ayuda?, ¿no debería haber buscado un doctor o un psiquiatra?- decía la princesa deslizando la escalera de un lado hacia el otro.

Rarity se puso ligeramente tensa, aunque supuso que mentirle a Twilight mientras esta seguía buscando no seria tanto problema.

-Amm...pues, lo pensé pero creí que venir aquí seria más apropiado. Después de todo, quien como usted en el ámbito de la magia ¿no?- dijo Rarity terminando con una risa nerviosa.

La alicornio volteó a verla con una ceja en alto y una mueca de extrañeza.

-Bien...amm escuche señorita- dijo la alicornio bajando de las escaleras levitando una poción tras de si- la magia puede ayudar con muchos problemas, pero en general solo es totalmente efectiva contra problemas que son de procedencia mágica también, los problemas normales y los no tan normales pero de una afección mayor, como en este caso una enfermedad es mejor tratarlos de modo convencional, yo le sugiero que vaya al doctor- dijo Twilight.

Rarity asintió ligeramente sin haber escuchado realmente lo que la alicornio le había dicho, solo miraba fijamente el frasco que Twilght sostenía con su magia.

Estaba maquilando un plan desde que la alicornio le abrió la puerta y esta parecía no reconocerla. Si nadie la recordaba en el pueblo, entonces definitivamente había magia implicada y ella debía deshacerla de algún modo. Y que mejor que empezar con Twilight Sparkle.

-Esta poción le ayudará solo a recordar los eventos pasados de los tres días anteriores a este, se lo doy solo porque parece que esto la confunde mucho y realmente está desesperada. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es beberlo, aunque sigo insistiendo en mi consejo, debe ir a ver a un doctor- dijo Twilight entregandole la botella a Rarity.

Rarity sostuvo la botella y la observó por un segundo. Tenia un aspecto bastante raro pero extrañamente resultaba apetitoso. Era de un color morado brillante y si lo agitaba salían pequeñas burbujas que resplandecían como luciérnagas por unos momentos. Se preguntó cómo se la haría beber a Twilight.

-Muchas gracias Princesa, le prometo que haré caso a su consejo- dijo Rarity destapando la botella y acercando a sus labios, se detuvo a milimetros.

-Amm princesa, ¿Que es eso?- preguntó Rarity señalando detrás de la alicornio con un casco.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Twilight girando su cabeza.

Rarity no desperdició ni un momento y con su magia sujetó la cabeza de Twilight obligandola a girar y aprovechando su sorpresa le puso la botella en los labios y la inclinó para hacer que la poción bajara y Twilight la bebiera.

Twilight se resistió y pataleó un poco pero el liquido descendía muy rápido y su boca se llenó demasiado a prisa, por lo que solo atinó a tragar.

Twilight se bebió toda la poción y Rarity finalmente la soltó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora Twilight debía recordarla si o si.

La princesa comenzó a toser y luego miró con un ceño fruncido a la unicornio blanca.

-¿Porqué hizo eso? ¿Que le pasa? ¿Está loca?- dijo Twilight limpiandose la boca con una de sus patas delanteras.

Rarity esperó otra reacción por parte de la alicornio pero Twilight solo seguía tosiendo y mirandole fijamente muy enojada.

-¿Se va a quedar ahí parada sin responderme? Digame a que rayos vino antes de que llame a la guardia real- luego Twilight meditó un segundo-...o eso diría si es que tuviera una guardia real...¡Digame a que vino!- corrigió Twilight.

Rarity se decepcionó, sus orejitas cayeron y se aplanaron contra su cabeza.

-Tú...tú realmente no me recuerdas- dijo Rarity con una voz temblorosa dando ligeros pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, ten por seguro que ahora no voy a olvidarte, ahora veo que de verdad necesitas un doctor- dijo Twilight mirandole fijamente.

-Pero...pe-pero tú...yo...- trato de explicar Rarity pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de entrada por la cual apareció Spike con unas bolsas del mercado.

-¡Amor mío, ya llegué!- dijo el pequeño dragoncito.

Rarity se extraño de escuchar esa frase salir de los labios de Spike, pero la siguiente frase no se la esperaba para nada.

-Estoy aquí corazón, tenemos visitas...o algo así, ¿te importaría venir un segundo?- respondió Twilight desde la bodega.

Rarity dejó caer su mandíbula hasta que esta casi llegó al suelo. ¿Habia escuchado bien? ¿De verdad habia oído a Spike decirle "amor mío" a Twilight? ¿En verdad esta le habia respondido "corazón"?.

\- Cielos no vas a creer lo que sucedió en el trabajo hoy. Todo estaba muy normal cuando irrumpió esta unicornio loca en la alcaldía y de repente comienza a sofocarme en un tosco intento de abrazo. La hice soltarme con una mordida y luego ella...- pronunció el dragoncito y su interrumpió al llegar a la bodega y ver ahí a Twilight y la "unicornio loca".

-Ahora está aquí. ¿Que hace aquí?- dijo Spike cruzandose de brazos.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Entonces esta es la yegua loca de la que he estado escuchando en lo que va de la tarde?- dijo Twilight volviendo la vista de nuevo a la unicornio que seguía sin poderse creer que habia escuchado a sus dos amigos llamarse con ese mote cariñoso. -¿Así que primero fuiste donde mi novio para "abrazarlo"? ¿Que te traes?- preguntó Twilight a Rarity.

La yegua no respondió, seguía trabada con esto de los motes cariñosos y el que Twilght le llamara a Spike su novio.

-¿É-Él es t-tu-tu novi-novio?- preguntó Rarity señalando a sus amigos con un casco tembloroso sin poderselo creer.

La alicornio y el dragón la miraron extrañados y luego compartieron una mirada confusa volviendo finalmente su vista a la unicornio que tenían en frente. Para estas alturas, ya todo el mundo sabia de la relación que la princesa Twilight sostenía con Spike.

Rarity no salía de su estupor. No hallaba explicación a lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Twilight y Spike una pareja? ¿Cómo diablos habia sucedido una cosa así? ¿Que no se suponía que Spike estaba enamorado de ella? Y además ¿Que no se suponía que Twilight estaba con Trixie? ¿No se suponía que era lesbiana?.

-Pe-pero, tú eres...no se supone que tú...¿Que tú no eras lesbiana?- preguntó Rarity finalmente.

Dragón y alicornio fruncieron más el ceño.

-Bisexual en realidad. ¿Porqué?- respondió Twilight con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

Rarity abrió más los ojos.

-¿Bisexual?, pe-pero ¿Qué pasó con Trixie?- preguntó Rarity.

-No funcionó, tuvimos problemas y rompimos. ¿Qué te importa a ti mi vida amorosa?- preguntó Twilight casi ladrando.

Fue aquí donde algo pareció hacer click en la mente del dragón.

-Un segundo. Ya sé lo que pasa aquí. ¿Eres una reportera cierto?- dijo Spike enojado.

-¿Qué?- respondieron Twilght y Rarity al mismo tiempo.

-Sí. Solo piensalo Twilight. Llega aquí de un de repente y nadie sabe de donde vino. Primero va conmigo y trata de hacerme creer que la conozco de hace un tiempo y luego viene aquí y te dice...ahmm ella...¿Que te pidió?- dijo el dragón hablandole a Twilight.

-Me pidió una poción para la amnesia. Le di una poción para que pudiera recordar los últimos tres días y luego me hizo beberla- dijo Twilight acusadora.

-AJÁ, ese era tu plan desde el principio. Querías que Twilght te diera información reciente y nueva sobre su vida ¿No?- recriminó el dragón señalando a Rarity con un dedo.

Rarity estaba comenzando a perderse. Para ella nada esto tenia sentido.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Que ustedes los amarilistas no tienen limites? ¿Que nuevo rumor quieres inventar eh?, ¿No han dañado mi imagen lo suficiente?- dijo Twilght.

-no creo que puedan inventar uno mejor que aquel que decía que esclavizabas potrillos manteniendolos en el sótano para hacer tus pociones- dijo Spike.

-Uhhg ni me lo recuerdes. No podía salir a la calle sin que me gritaran que era una proxeneta infantil. Esa palabra ni siquiera tiene sentido en ese tema.-

-Sí, tuvimos que abrir el castillo como si fuera un museo para que todo Ponyville supiera que no teníamos nada que ocultar. Estoy casi seguro que hubo quienes incluso saltaron en mi cama- dijo Spike indignado.

Rarity no comprendía nada de lo que esos dos estaban hablando. ¿Le habían dicho Proxeneta a Twilight? ¿Cuando?.

-¿y bien? Estamos esperando. ¿Qué nueva "historia jugosa" quieres inventar? ¿Cuanto más estarán así y porqué no pueden dejarnos en paz?- dijo Spike.

Rarity trató de decir algo, pero sus palabras simplemente no salían.

-Sabes que, toma las notas que quieras, no me interesa, no hay nada aquí que puedas decir para dañarme. Asi que tu historia jugosa solo será sobre la aburrida y nada proxeneta Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad.- dijo Twilight levitando a Rarity fuera del castillo con su magia.

-Sí, ella no tiene nada que esconder. Tiene una linda vida aquí y ella y yo somos muy felices como pareja. No puedes inventar nada- dijo Spike mientras seguía a las yeguas a la salida.

-Así es- puntualizó Twilight bajando a la yegua una vez estuvieron fuera del castillo. Luego miró a Spike y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿quieres una historia jugosa? Bien, escribe esto, La princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle es una simple pony de costumbres bastante sencillas. Ella adora leer y ama Ponyville y a todos sus habitantes. Su vida no podría ser mas feliz que ahora que está en compañía de sus amigas y de su amado novio Spike.- pronunció Twilight con una sonrisa confiada y luego levitó al dragón a su altura y le plantó un beso profundo y húmedo en los labios.

Rarity se quedó helada. Hasta el momento había estado totalmente asustada y confundida sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor mientras trataba de averiguar lo que sucedía, pero ahora eso pasó a segundo plano en su mente.

Ahora solo podía concentrarse en esa imagen frente a ella de ese beso apasionado entre Twilight y Spike.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sintió que le hervía la sangre y por alguna razón que no supo identificar, le entraron unas ganas tremendas de gritarle todas las groserías que se sabia a Twilight.

Quería separarlos, quería interponerse entre ese beso. Quería ser ella quien estuviera besando a Spike. Un segundo, ¿quería ser ella? ¿De verdad quería ser ella?.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Por algún motivo, se sintió traicionada y herida. Sintió su corazón resquebrajarse. Ese beso le dolía y mucho.

El beso duró varios segundos, que a Rarity se le figuraron eternos. Cuando la alicornio y el dragón se separaron, se miraban intensamente a los ojos y los unía un delgado hilito de saliba.

Giraron sus rostros hacia la unicornio y blanca y solo la vieron irse a toda velocidad hacia el pueblo.

-Allá va- dijo Spike

-Solo espero que no invente más tonterías, ya he tenido bastante de eso por unos meses- dijo la alicornio.

-tranquila no inventaran nada, eso espero- dijo el dragón y ambos entraron al castillo.

Rarity se encontraba sentada en la plaza de Ponyville con la mirada gacha y sus ojos deshaciendose en lágrimas.

Ni siquiera sabia porque lloraba. Se sentía impotente, diminuta, extraña en un entorno que le parecía tan familiar. Tan familiar que le dolía.

Hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacarse ese beso de la mente y cada vez que pensaba en el su corazón daba un vuelco y se estrujaba en su pecho mientras le entraban mas ganas de llorar.

"¿Porqué me lastima tanto?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?" se dijo en su mente.

Su estómago le reclamó por comida otra vez y tuvo que sostenerselo con las pezuñas mientras hacia una mueca.  
Nunca se habia pasado sin comer mas de cinco horas, y ahora estaba segura que se habia pasado toda la mañana y el transcurso de la tarde sin comer. Tenia hambre.

Se limitó a levantar la vista y ver el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse. Suspiró melancólica, lento pero seguro, el sol imponente y poderoso comenzaba su descenso.

Era algo irónico. A ella siempre le habia gustado contemplar el atardecer cada vez que podía hacerlo y siempre elegía esa misma banca en la que estaba sentada.

Era algo que la relajaba. Pero ahora, muy como habia pasado con su Boutique el día anterior, ese gusto perdió todo poder que habia tenido alguna vez. Ahora no era nada sino una señal de que su primer día de locura en este Ponyville extraño donde no existía su casa y nadie la conocía habia terminado, pero amenazaba con volver al día siguiente.

El estómago de la unicornio se quejó otra vez, reclamando alimento.

Rarity se apretó más el vientre con los cascos. No podía creer que había pasado todo un día sin comer. Estaba cansada. hambrienta, triste y confundida.

-¿Cómo rayos terminé aquí?- se lamentó mientras escondía su rostro entre su cascos delanteros.

De repente sintió un ligero golpecito en uno de sus flancos. Levantó el rostro miró una manzana que al parecer habia rodado hasta ella.

Siguió la posible ruta que la manzana había tomado hasta ella para encontrar su origen y se sorprendió por a quien encontró ahí.

Una unicornio de pelaje azul claro, ojos violetas, crines plateadas y una cutie-mark en forma de varita mágica con una estela de magia azul.

Una Trixie con una sonrisa amable le devolvió la mirada. Nunca la habia visto sonreirle a nadie así, salvo tal vez a Twilight.

-Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí, me gusta este puesto para ver el ocaso. ¿Puedo?- dijo Trixie en un tono cordial.

Rarity la miró extrañada, definitivamente Trixie no era para nada así. Era demasiado respetuosa para ser Trixie.

-¿Ahmm...seguro?- respondió Rarity dudosa.

Trixie agradeció con una sonrisa y se sentó en la banca mientras dejaba las bolsas que sostenía de compras aun lado. Estaban repletas de manzanas y otras frutas, ademas de cajas de cereales, galletas y otras cosas.

Rarity solo pudo suponer que la manzana habia venido de la bolsa de Trixie. Se lamentó por no poder comerla, pero no le robaría nada a nadie, aunque fuera Trixie.

Con pesar en su mente levitó la manzana a su lado haciendo amago de devolverla a la bolsa cuando Trixie le habló de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, es para ti. Espero que no te incomode, pero escuché como rugía tu estómago cuando llegué. Debes tener hambre, adelante cómela- dijo la unicornio azul.

Si Rarity antes estaba sorprendida ahora estaba totalmente contrariada. ¿Porqué Trixie se estaba portando tan amable con ella?. Bueno si al parecer nadie aquí la reconocía era más que probable que Trixie tampoco lo hiciera, lo cual solo era aun más extraño porque Trixie no era muy social que digamos. No se comportaba amable con nadie que ella no conociera o que no le fuese cercano.

Se preguntó si esto tenia que ver con el hecho de que Trixie era...bueno del bando contrario por llamarlo de alguna forma y esta amabilidad era como una forma de coqueteo o ligoteo.

Rarity se sintió inquieta. No es que el que Trixie fuera así le molestara. Sinceramente le daba igual, pero el que intentara un movimiento con ella le produjo escalofríos. No le agradaba la idea.

Pensó en negarse a aceptar la manzana pero para cuando se dió cuenta ya le habia dado tres mordidas. No podía devolverla así.

-Gracias- dijo Rarity en un ligero susurro.

-No tienes porque. Soy Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon encantada- se presentó la yegua azul extendiendo un casco.

-Lo sé- se le escapó decir a Rarity, se mordió la lengua en reproche al darse cuenta de la expresión que puso la unicornio frente a ella.

Trixie la miró con extrañeza.

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó

A Rarity se le secó la boca. Trixie comenzó a poner una expresión seria, y bajó los ojos con decepción.

-Ahh...creo que ya entiendo. Ya te contaron de mi ¿no?. Rayos, y yo que creí que podía hacer al menos una amiga desde cero. Supongo que es mucho pedir tener alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando- dijo Trixie en un tono apagado.

Rarity se apresuró a explicarse.

-¿Que? Oh no no no, nadie me ha dicho nada sobre ti, me refiero a que he escuchado de ti. "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie", tenias un show de magia ¿Verdad?- mintió la unicornio.

Trixie miró a Rarity sorprendida, no sabia que aun hubieran ponies por ahí que se acordaran de su show de magia.

-¡Oh! Pues vaya...Sí, tenia un show de magia, aunque no me gusta mucho rememorar eso, me trae malos recuerdos. No sabia que hubieran ponies por ahí a quienes les hubiera gustado.- dijo Trixie con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno era un lindo show. Tenia muchos colores y...amm fuegos artificiales- dijo Rarity tratando de recordar todo lo que podía del show de Trixie aunque solo lo habia visto una vez.

-Sí eran tiempos geniales...ahora parecen muy lejanos...como si solo los hubiera soñado...- dijo Trixie algo triste mirando el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte.

Rarity observó a Trixie y reconoció el sentimiento que pasaba por la mente de esa unicornio. Nostalgia. Parecía que Trixie extrañaba bastante esos días.

-Si...sé lo que se siente- dijo Rarity. Al igual que Trixie, sentía que sus días felices en Ponyville habían quedado muy muy atrás. Aun cuando ella sabia que habían sucedido hacia solo la mañana anterior.

Trixie se giró para ver a Rarity y vio que tenia la misma expresión que ella misma.

-¿Cual es tu historia?- preguntó Trixie.

-¿Perdón?- respondió Rarity algo extrañada

-Sí, tú sabes. ¿Qué fué lo que te pasó?- aclaró Trixie.

Rarity la miró dudosa. Trixie sonrió.

-Vamos, no me dirás que tienes esa cara solo porque si. Se cuando algo le molesta a algún pony. Digamos que tengo experiencia en ello.- dijo Trixie.

Rarity dudó sobre contar su historia. No era muy larga pero era complicada, se le hacia muy difícil comprender del todo lo que le habia pasado.

-A decir verdad ni yo misma estoy segura. Ni siquiera me creerias si te lo contara. Todo pasó demasiado rápido, tanto que no me dí cuenta en que momento fue que todo se fue al traste.- dijo Rarity mirando la manzana casi desaparecida en sus cascos.

Trixie asintió

-Sí, siempre se siente así ¿no?- dijo Trixie- en un momento estas en el paraíso y al siguiente tienes el lodo hasta el  
cuello-

Rarity miró la expresión de Trixie nuevamente. Se percató que nunca habia tenido una platica así con ella, nunca habia cruzado más de tres oraciones con esa unicornio. Se decidió a contarle, total, todos la habían tirado de loca todo el día, ¿qué más daba?.

-Tú tampoco me recuerdas ¿verdad?- dijo Rarity mirando al frente con la vista perdida.

Trixie la miró sin entender.

-Pues no...te acabo de conocer...¿Que no?- preguntó Trixie

Rarity negó ligeramente.

-Me conoces de hace tiempo, igual que yo a ti. Nadie me contó sobre tí ni sobre lo que hiciste. Yo estuve ahí. Sé lo que hiciste. Sé que viniste a montar un show de magia alardeando ser la unicornio mas poderosa que existió jamás, sé que Twilight te humilló esa primera vez cuando no pudiste derrotar a la ursa menor. Luego volviste por venganza y trataste de esclavizar ponyville. Twilight te hizo creer que tenia más poder que tu y te echó del pueblo por segunda vez. Volviste hace aproximadamente un año y le pediste que fuera tu mentora ahora para poder eximirte con todos. Luego se hicieron pareja. Pero después de eso no se mucho más, hasta donde yo supe, ayer aun eran una feliz pareja y tu vivías prácticamente en el castillo.- dijo Rarity.

Trixie se quedó muda. Esa unicornio sabia demasiado para ser nueva en el pueblo.

-¿Quien te dijo todo eso?- preguntó Trixie.

Rarity la miró con una expresión triste.

-Nadie. Te lo dije. Yo estuve ahí. Mi nombre es Rarity Bell. Soy el elemento de la generosidad, uno de los seis elementos de la armonia y una de las mejores amigas de Twilight. Aunque eso ahora parece más un sueño que otra cosa, y lo peor de todo es que nisiquiera sé como ocurrió que todo eso solo es realidad para mi- señaló Rarity con pesar en la voz y lagrimas incipientes en sus ojos.

Trixie la miró un segundo sin poderse creer lo que escuchaba. Su mente le mandó un recuerdo sobre una conversación que habia escuchado más temprano en el mercado sobre una pony loca que andaba de aquí para allá en el pueblo tratando de convencer a varios que la conocian de hacia tiempo.

-Un segundo no serás tu la pony de la he escuchado hablar toda la tarde ¿Verdad?- preguntó Trixie.

Rarity suspiró cansada.

-Me temo que sí. No te culpo si me crees una loca. Todo mundo me cree así ahora. No haría mucha diferencia.- dijo deprimida.

Trixie pareció pensarlo un segundo, luego puso una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

-Bueno, porque no me cuentas como es que pasó que toda tu realidad es solo realidad para ti y yo decidiré si estas loca o no- dijo Trixie en un tono maternal que hizo sentir un ligero atisbo de alivio a Rarity.

Rarity la miró y no encontró ni un atisbo de burla o satisfacción por el dolor de otro pony como esperaría haber encontrado en el rostro de la antigua Trixie. Era irónico. Esa yegua que habia tratado mal a medio mundo ahora era la única que parecía escucharla de verdad. Se decidió a creerle.

La unicornio le contó sus travesías de los últimos dos días a la hechicera azul y de todo lo ultimo que recordaba sobre lo que habia sido su vida en Ponyville hasta que comenzó el desastre. Trataba de indagar en detalles y no saltarse ningún evento que pudiera arrojar luz sobre lo que le vino a suceder a la representante de la generosidad.

Más que contarle a Trixie lo sucedido, quería recrear todos los eventos con tal de hallar alguna explicación lógica a su situación actual. Cabe resaltar que no encontró nada salvo por un pequeño detalle.

-Luego ellos se dieron un beso frente a mi. No pude soportarlo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sentada aquí mientras pensaba en que rayos acaba de ver y como fue que sucedió. Luego llegaste tú y bueno, ya sabes lo demás- dijo Rarity terminando el relato.

Trixie estaba asombrada, y pensar que habia una realidad alterna en donde ella aun era feliz con Twilight como pareja y que el pueblo estaba comenzando a aceptarla. Sin dudas le gustaba más ese panorama.

-Y esa es mi historia- terminó Rarity para mirar que el cielo se habia puesto oscuro ya hacia unos minutos.

Trixie meditaba. La historia le parecía algo normal, salvo por algo que no terminaba de encajar.

-Mmm ese hechizo que mencionas, el de Starswirl el barbado, ¿recuerdas cual era?- preguntó Trixie.

Rarity cerró los ojos y se forzó a recordar.

-No recuerdo el titulo- dijo Rarity luego de un silencio corto- recuerdo para que servia, se supone que me haría ver mi vida sin ninguno de los errores que he cometido, pero debí hacer algo mal porque no vi absolutamente nada y terminé varada aquí- dijo Rarity.

Trixie comenzó a formular una supocision, pero la respuesta a la que llegó le pareció absurda. Aun así la comentó con Rarity.

-Dime, ¿ De casualidad no era uno llamado Nulla Incantatores Errores?- preguntó Trixie con cierto tinte de preocupación en la voz.

Rarity abrió los ojos en sorpresa al recordar el nombre del hechizo.

-Sí, sísí. Nulla Incantatores Errores, sí ese era, ¿porqué?- dijo la unicornio.

Trixie puso una expresión seria en el rostro y se dio un "facehoove".

-Por eso es que estas atrapada aquí. Ese hechizo en particular es uno de magia negra. Es un hechizo prohibido, ¿Que hacías tu con un libro de hechizos prohibidos en tu poder? Una esperaría que se lo entregaran directamente a Twiight- dijo Trixie.

Rarity se espantó, no quería ni imaginarse que le pasaría si alguien se enteraba de que habia jugado con magia negra.

-Pero, lo entregaron por error en mi casa, junto con un montón de cajas más ya te lo había dicho- dijo Rarity nerviosa.

-Si, pero no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes, ¿no te pareció extraño que los hechizos fueran algo refinados y metidos en terrenos casi ilegales?- preguntó Trixie.

-¿Ilegales? Claro que no, ¿porqué?- respondió Rarity

-Por favor, eres una unicornio. ¿Como controlar el sol para hacer crecer más rápido los cultivos? Eso es trabajo de los pegasos y las princesas, los unicornios no tenemos derecho a meternos en esos asuntos, se promulgó esa ley en la cuarta enmienda del tratado de terrestres y pegasos del quinto siglo después del destierro de Nightmare Moon, en la segunda asamblea de la tercera división del Senado.- explicó Trixie.

Rarity se le quedó viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, era más que evidente que no habia entendido nada de la explicación. Trixie se sonrojó un poco.

-Lo siento. Un tiempo con Twilight y se pegan algunas cosas- dijo Trixie apenada.

-Pero no lo entiendo. Se supone que ese hechizo debía mostrarme mi vida sin ninguno de mis errores. ¿Porqué me envió a un Ponyville en el que nadie me conoce?- preguntó Rarity mas para ella misma que para Trixie.

-Nadie es perfecto Rarity. No hay ni un solo ser viviente que no se equivoque.- resolvió Trixie

-No entiendo, ¿Que tiene que ver eso con mi asunto?- preguntó Rarity.

-Te lo pondré de esta forma. Si ese hechizo te muestra tu vida sin ninguno de tus errores, pero no hay modo posible de que nunca te hayas equivocado mientras hayas vivido, entonces la única manera de que puedas ver tu vida, o lo que se supone que pudo haber sido tu vida sin ninguno de tus errores seria...-

-Que yo nunca hubiera existido- completó Rarity con terror luego de analizarlo unos segundos- es el único modo en el que nunca pude haberme equivocado, nunca haber existido en primer lugar-

Trixie asintió preocupada por lo que eso significaba ahora.

-Pe-pero no es posible. Hay cosas aquí que nunca hubieran pasado sin mi. No soy ególatra Trixie, pero sin mi como el elemento de la generosidad, sin mi como elemento de la armonía, Tirek se hubiera apoderado de todo, nesecitaban mi llave para abrir el cofre del castillo de Twilight, ¿Qué digo? Necesitaban de mi para derrotar a Nigthmare Moon en primer lugar, tengo que haber existido.- dijo Rarity poniéndose nerviosa.

Trixie la miró asombrada. Estaba en presencia de uno de los elementos de la armonía en una realidad alterna. Wow.

Aún con la emoción encima y todo tenia que comunicarle algunas malas noticias a Rarity.

-Rarity, el elemento de la generosidad aquí es el pequeño dragón Spike- pronunció Trixie.

Rarity se quedó muda, su cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle.

-Pero, ¿Eso cómo sucedió? Spike no estaba con nosotras cuando descubrimos los elementos- dijo Rarity.

-Al parecer en esta realidad si lo estuvo. No conozco los detalles, pero creo que Spike sacrificó sus horas de descanso para poder acompañar a las chicas al bosque everfree, aun con la negativa de Twilight. Y creo hubo un incidente con una serpiente marina que lloraba por un bigote y el dragón le dio un corte de barberia o algo así y le entregó unas gemas que eran para él mismo para que dejara de llorar.- relató Trixie.

-Pero...no eso no pudo ser lo que pasó tiene que haber algún error. Twilight viajó por varios tenores de las realidades relativas una vez. En todas ellas éramos necesarias, no pude haber desaparecido y que todo siga normalmente- razonó Rarity comenzando a asustarse.

-No lo sé Rarity, solo te paso la información que tengo. Ademas ni tu ni ninguna de tus amigas es inmortal, salvo quizás por Twilight, los elementos de la armonía deben tener un plan de respaldo hacia quienes son sus portadores, no pueden dejar a Equestria desprotegida así nomás y no pueden esperar que ustedes la protejan para siempre- argumentó Trixie.

-Pero en todas las realidades que Twilight visitó habia un caos porque nosotras no estábamos para portar los elementos- dijo la yegua blanca.

-¿Cuántas realidades visitó? ¿7? ¿10?- preguntó Trixie.

-No lo sé, fueron alrededor de 15 o algo así nos contó- confesó Rarity.

-¿Y tú crees que solo hay 15 escenarios de realidades posibles? Rarity, debe haber por lo menos miles de escenarios diferentes. Podría haber uno en el que no hubiera elementos de la armonía. Una Equestria post-apocalíptica, o una donde solo existan villanos, una donde no hayan ponies, una donde el curso de la historia esté alterado por completo, incluso alguna donde, no lo sé, quizás una donde solo seamos un fragmento de la imaginación de un chico de 20 años que escribe esto durante sus clases en la universidad y sus tiempos libres.- dijo Trixie y luego miró hacia el frente observando hacia ningún sito en especifico. Como si tratara de ver algo que ella sabia que estaba allí pero que no sabia exactamente donde.

Rarity lo meditó. Trixie tenia razón, quizás en esta realidad ella no era indispensable. Trató de asimilar su reciente descubrimiento, pero simplemente era demasiado grande. Era demasiado. No podía digerirlo así nomás. Empezó a hiperventilarse tratando de controlar su pánico.

Se levantó de prisa de la banca en la que estaba sentada y comenzó a andar en un paso errático hacia la fuente de la plaza de Ponyville bajo la preocupada mirada de Trixie.

Dio apenas unos siete pasos cuando sintió su presión sanguínea caer de golpe y entonces se desmayó.

Cuando Rarity abrió los ojos se encontraba en una cama con una manta encima. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía su estómago revuelto.

Miró lentamente en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar en donde estaba.

Era una casa pequeña según pudo ver, pues más allá de una simple y pequeña cocina, un comedor para máximo dos ponies y la cama en donde se encontraba no había mucho más.

Rarity se fijó mejor en los detalles. La casa estaba completamente hecha de madera y habia partes del suelo que si bien no estaban rotas, parecía que se podían quitar o cuando menos recorrer.

Se percató de que era de noche. Por lo menos eso pudo notar en una ventana cercana al ver el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

De repente se abrió una puerta a su derecha de la que no se habia percatado y por ahí entró Trixie con una capucha negra cargando algunas ramas, supuso que para leña.

-Oh, ya despertaste, bien- dijo Trixie entrando bajandose el gorro de la capucha y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Rarity incorporandose lentamente mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-En la casa más genial nunca antes vista, el carro escenario de ¡La gran y poderosa TRIXIE!- contestó la yegua azul, luego rió ligeramente al presentar su casa como si fuera una maravilla. -Lamento que no sea muy ostentosa pero este viejo cacharro siempre ha sido un hogar para mi, jeje bienvenida- dijo la unicornio azul.

Rarity miró incomoda por todas partes. ¿Trixie vivía ahí? Que horror.

-Estaba por hacerte un té para cuando despertaras, aunque no estaba muy segura de como te gusta o de que, pero ahora que ya estas despierta dime, ¿manzanilla, verde o de limón?- dijo Trixie sosteniendo las bolsitas de té frente a ella.

-Ahhmm de limón por favor- respondió Rarity enderazandose lentamente.

-Bien- dijo Trixie y se giró para ponerse a trabajar en preparar el té para ambas.

La unicornio blanca se tomó unos ligeros instantes para rememorar lo que había pasado las ultimas horas y como había terminado con Trixie en su carro de espectáculos. Una vez que lo recordó suspiró con pesar. Así que no existía en este mundo ¿eh?.

Entre cavilaciones deprimentes y otras cosas Rarity comenzó a observar su entorno.

Miraba todo alrededor y se preguntaba porque Trixie no habia conseguido ya una casa de verdad en lugar de dormir en el viejo carro que usaba para sus espectáculos.

-Trixie cariño...¿puedo preguntarte algo sin afán de ofender?- dijo Rarity a la hechicera.

-Seguro. A estas alturas, pocas cosas hay que puedan ofenderme, dispara- respondió la yegua sin voltear.

-¿Porqué sigues viviendo aquí en este carro? Quiero decir llevas ya un tiempo en el pueblo, ¿No has conseguido un buen sitio?- preguntó Rarity.

Trixie se mostró triste unos segundos en que dejó de trabajar y bajó las orejitas. Pero suspiró profundo y le contestó a Rarity, después de todo, ella no tenia la culpa de todo lo que le había pasado.

-Es un tanto difícil que te alquilen cualquier cosa cuando intentaste esclavizar Ponyville. O cuando casi lo destruyes la primera vez que estuviste aquí- dijo Trixie desanimada pero sin flaquear en su voz.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Rarity comprendió que habia tocado una fibra sensible.

-Nunca jugaría con magia negra Rarity, al menos no otra vez. Pero en definitiva, si hubiera un modo de cambiar mi pasado, de hacer las cosas bien, de poder borrar el daño que le provoque a tantos...a Twilight, si hubiera un modo que me asegurara que todo va a estar bien, un hechizo o algo, lo haría con gusto- dijo Trixie con la mirada gacha.

Rarity soltó un ligero suspiro. Sabia lo que se sentía.

-Sí dímelo a mi- pronunció en un susurro.

Trixie la miró un segundo. Sin dudas la historia que le había contado Rarity era interesante. Ella no había cometido ni la mitad de los errores que ella, y parecía tener una buena vida en Ponyville, no podía imaginar porque alguien con una vida así querría cambiar algo de su pasado. Después de todo, si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como lo hicieron, uno no estaría donde está en el presente ¿correcto?.

Claro que, el querer alterar una vida así tendría sentido solo por razones de fuerza mayor y a Trixie se le ocurría solo una lo suficientemente poderosa para mover a Rarity a cambiar su vida. En realidad conocía tres razones: El odio, la codicia y el amor, pero solo una de ellas aplicaba a Rarity según por lo que le había contado.

-Así que sientes algo por tu amigo el dragón ¿no?, ¿cómo se llama? Spike me parece- soltó Trixie de repente con una sonrisa socarrona tomando desprevenida a Rarity.

La yegua blanca se coloró cual tomate.

-¿qué-qué? Cla-claro que no, somos amigos- respondió apresurada Rarity.

Trixie sonrió aun más.

-Hehe, no intentes ocultarlo Rarity, no sirve de nada. Creeme, me pasó lo mismo con Twilight. Traté de convenserme a mi misma de que lo que sentía por ella era solo una creciente amistad. No funcionó.- respondió Trixie.

-E-eso es diferente- dijo Rarity tratando de encontrar una razón por la cual seria diferente.

-¿porqué, porque me atraen las yeguas? Las lesbianas nos enamoramos del mismo modo que todo el mundo Rarity. Si, nos enamoramos de yeguas pero no es gran diferencia.- dijo Trixie.

-Pe-pero tu no me conoces bien, nisiquiera en mi realidad y no sabes nada de mi amistad con Spike como para afirmar una cosa semejante- dijo Rarity

-Pero sé reconocer las señales y yo ya he estado enamorada. De hecho aún lo estoy, y creeme que tú amiga mía presentas todas las señales.-argumentó Trixie.

Rarity se ponía más roja a cada instante y buscó una salida o escape del tema.

-¿Aún estas enamorada?- preguntó Rarity.

Trixie calló por un momento pero después sonrió con seguridad.

-Sí. Aún estoy enamorada de Twilight. Es una yegua hermosa, inteligente y tierna. Está con el dragón y eso lo entiendo pero aun así no puedo dejar de verla como la yegua a la que amo tanto- dijo Trixie en un tono de melancolía que duró solo unos ínfimos instantes luego sonrió por el intento de Rarity por cambiarle el tema- pero no nos desviemos, vamos, tú sabes que sientes algo más que solo amistad por ese dragón.- sentenció Trixie.

-No sé de que me estas hablando.- dijo Rarity girando su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Bueno...- dijo Trixie comenzando a levitar varias cosas a la vez con una gran destreza en el flujo mágico para servir los tés, Rarity quedó sorprendida-hagamos un pequeño examen ¿te parece?- sugirió la hechicera.

-¿Cómo estas haciendo todo eso?- preguntó Rarity asombrada.

-Twilight hizo más que solo ser mi novia. Me entrenó varios meses para desarrollar todo mi potencial mágico. Aun me falta mucho por aprender, pero es tema para otro día, ahora primera pregunta- dijo la unicornio azul sirviendo las tazas de té, mezclandolas y depositando todo en la cocina de nuevo.

-Contesta honestamente. Ese dragón amigo tuyo...-

-Spike-la interrumpió Rarity

-Si, Spike. ¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen?- preguntó Trixie.

\- desde hace 5 años, en este mundo desde hace unas 5 horas- dijo Rarity.

-Y dime, ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te diste cuenta de que él no te recordaba?- cuestionó de nuevo Trixie.

-Lo mismo que sentí cuando Pinkie no parecía reconocerme. Miedo, confusión, extrañeza, y tal vez...-

-¿Tristeza?-

-Bueno si, pero eso es solo algo natural, me sentí igual cuando todos bajaron sus cascos asegurando que no me conocían- dijo Rarity decaída, recordando lo traicionada que se sintió cuando ninguno de sus amigos la reconoció.

Trixie sonrió, iba por buen camino.

-Dime, ¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de Spike como tu amigo?- preguntó Trixie.

-Bueno él es muy servicial. Siempre me ayuda cuando lo requiero y nunca me pide absolutamente nada a cambio. Es el dragón más educado que nunca hubiera imaginado y su generosidad es incomparable. Es leal y obstinado. Aveces es un poco cabeza dura pero es lo suficientemente maduro cuando se requiere y es tan atento y detallista.- dijo Rarity terminando con un ligero suspiro recordando a su amigo dragón.

-dejame adivinar, cuando él te visita en tu Boutique no importa que tan atareada estés siempre sientes que el trabajo se hace menos pesado, ¿correcto?- intuyó Trixie.

-Bueno sí pero es porque él me ayuda...-

-¿tu hermana no te ayuda?-

-Pues si pero Spike puede cargar mas objetos que ella y...-

-Permíteme interrumpirte ahí, ¿Así es como vez a Spike?, ¿Como mula de carga?- preguntó Trixie.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió Rarity de inmediato

-Entonces ¿Porque lo haces ayudarte en tu Boutique?- preguntó Trixie sabiendo que había atrapado a Rarity donde la quería.

-Porque aprecio mucho su ayuda- respondió Rarity de inmediato

-¿Entonces su ayuda es diferente a la de Sweetie Bell?-

-Si pero...-

-¿Porqué es diferente?- preguntó Trixie cada vez más insistente acelerando la velocidad con que cambiaba de pregunta.

-¡Porque se trata de Spike!- Rarity se estaba quedando cada vez con menos tiempo para contestar.

Entonces Trixie decidió jugar su carta maestra. Comenzó a lanzar preguntas a una velocidad tremenda para que Rarity no tuviera tiempo de contestar ninguna.

-¿Porqué Rarity? ¿Porqué es diferente si se trata de Spike? ¿Porqué es tan diferente de la ayuda de otros ponies? ¿Porqué no pedirselo a Big Mac? O ¿a cualquiera de tus amigas o amigos? ¿Porque cada que viene un proyecto Spike tiene que ser el primero en enterarse? ¿Porqué específicamente él? ¿Porqué siempre le pides su ayuda sin averiguar primero si tiene cosas que hacer? ¿Porqué Rarity? Es una pregunta simple, ¿Porqué Spike? ¿Porqué lo haces pasar tanto tiempo en tu boutique aun cuando no le tienes nada excepto tareas sencillas? ¿Porqué...- Trixie fue interrumpida porque a este punto Rarity explotó.

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTA PASAR EL TIEMPO CON ÉL! ¡PORQUE QUIERO QUE ESTE CERCA DE MI! ¡PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEA ÉL! ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAAAAAAAA!- gritó Rarity casi desgarrándose la garganta para terminar jadeando y mirando a Trixie con el cejo fruncido.

Trixie puso una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro y esta sonrisa creció aún más cuando Rarity se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Rarity se tomó un momento más para analizar lo que había respondido. La verdad, nunca se había puesto a pensar nada de eso hasta que Trixie comenzó a preguntarle.

-Lo llamo para ayudarme porque quiero pasar tiempo con él. Le pido que haga cosas por mi porque me gusta verlo andar de aquí para allá mientras carga todo eso sin esfuerzo, se ve muy fuerte cuando lo hace y me gusta esa enorme sonrisa que me da cuando termina. Adoro pasar tiempo con él porque cuando él está cerca es cuando mejor trabajo, cuando más inspirada me siento. Me encanta la disposición que tiene para ayudarme a hacer cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea. Le pido que venga casi todos los días porque me siento feliz solo con verlo porque él me gusta...- dijo Rarity cada vez bajando más el tono de voz hasta llegar a un susurro.

-¿Te gusta?-

Rarity negó lentamente.

-Hace más que gustarme, yo lo a...- se cortó a media oración, su mente incapaz de procesar todo lo que acababa de descubrir y de pronunciar lo que sabia perfectamente.

-¿Tú qué?- insistió Trixie.

-Yo...yo lo amo...- dijo Rarity quedito con una lágrima comenzando a escurrír en su rostro.-Lo amo- dijo ahora más fuerte con una sonrisa en su rostro tirando lágrimas- ¡Lo amo, lo amo lo amo lo amo. ¡Por Faust estoy enamorada de Spike!- dijo finalmente Rarity en un leve grito.

Trixie le dió un momento para que asimilara lo que decía.

Rarity se sentía invencible y tan pequeñita e indefensa a la vez. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Se tentó el pecho y sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras le salían más lágrimas.

-Estoy enamorada de Spike- dijo Rarity sosteniendo su pecho y cerrando los ojos tratando de conservar todo lo que sentía dentro de ella. Le gustaba esa sensación.

Trixie se le acercó y le puso un casco en el hombro.

-Así es linda, estás enamorada de él- dijo la hechicera con una sonrisa.

Rarity la miró a los ojos y luego le dio un apretado abrazo como muestra de gratitud.

Trixie se sorprendió un momento pero luego correspondió el abrazo.

Cuando Rarity se apartó tenia una mirada tristona que Trixie no pasó por alto.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó

-Estoy enamorada de Spike y tuve que quedar varada aquí para darme cuenta de eso. Ahora él es feliz aquí con Twilight y yo nunca existí en su vida y no sé como arreglarlo.-

Trixie vio la preocupación de Rarity y solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Es tu primera vez experimentando con magia negra ¿verdad?. Llamalo destino o prevención o como quieras pero irónicamente la magia negra es relativamente fácil de deshacer y más en el caso de Starswirl el barbado- dijo Trixie

-Eso es algo que me inquieta. ¿Porqué Starswirl experimentaría y crearía hechizos para usar con magia negra?- preguntó Rarity.

-Curiosidad supongo. Un gran hechicero debe conocer sobre todo tipo de magia. Pero lo importante aquí es que al menos tuvo la sensatez de poner un modo fácil de disolución del hechizo. Lo único que tienes que hacer el recitar el hechizo de nuevo y volverás a tu realidad. Así de sencillo.-

-¡Excelente!. ¿Lo tienes por aquí en algún sitio?- preguntó Rarity.

-¿Estás loca?. No tendría libros de magia negra en mi casa, al menos ya no. ¿No recuerdas el encantamiento?.- preguntó Trixie

Rarity negó con la cabeza. -Olvidé cada palabra- dijo

Trixie suspiró.

-Bien, entonces solo tenemos que encontrar el libro de donde lo sacaste- comentó.

-¿No te sabes el encantamiento? Pero si tú fuiste quien me dijo el nombre y todo- dijo Rarity.

-Sé que el hechizo existe, pero nunca lo recité. Jamás lo he llegado a ver. Está prohibido ¿Recuerdas?-

-Ok, y ¿Dónde comenzamos a buscar?-preguntó Rarity -dado que es un libro prohibido, dudo que sea fácil de encontrar-

Trixie meditó un momento.

-Bueno, dijiste que lo habían entregado en tu boutique por error siendo que iba dirigido a Twilight ¿cierto?- corroboró Trixie.

Rarity asintió.

-Bueno, si eso pasó en tu mundo pero aquí ni tú ni tu boutique existen, entonces el libro debe estar...- dijo Trixie dejando que Rarity completara la oración.

-En el castillo de Twilight- dijo Rarity con preocupación - Genial. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar ahí? Twilight y Spike me odian, no me dejaran entrar así como así-

-Tranquilizate. Si conozco a Twilight tanto como creo que la conozco y tú la conoces como la conoces, ambas sabemos que no puede negarse a recibir a alguien que busca cultivarse un poco leyendo alguno de sus libros. Y si se trata de Starswirl el barbado, bueno, no creo que tengas problemas- dijo Trixie.

-Tal vez tengas razón, aunque no sé si quiera recibirnos hoy mismo después de todo lo que pasó- dijo Rarity avergonzada.

-Cada día es un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo Rarity. Si vamos mañana probablemente Twilight te deje entrar sin problemas- dijo Trixie animando a la modista.

La yegua de melena estilizada sonrió y le dio otro abrazo a Trixie.

-Es algo raro- dijo Rarity- nunca pensé que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser amigas-

-Las cosas cambian y no estas en tu mundo Rarity. Aún así, te agradezco el cumplido- dijo Trixie correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Entonces ¿Vas a acompañarme mañana a buscar el hechizo?- preguntó Rarity.

-No sé si sea seguro para mi estar cerca en el momento en que realices el encantamiento, pero me mantendré cerca por si necesitas ayuda. Además será una buena excusa par ver a Twilight de nuevo- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa- ella tampoco está muy contenta conmigo desde que terminamos.-

Rarity asintió y rompió el abrazo.

-Deacuerdo, entonces mañana recuperaremos mi vida- dijo Rarity con determinación.

-Eso puedes apostarlo- respondió Trixie.

Estuvieron hablando de lo que tendrían para hacer mañana, de como abordar a Twilight para que la dejara entrar de la mejor forma posible a la biblioteca del castillo y posteriormente de otras cosas casuales hasta que el sueño se hizo presente en ambas yeguas.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya a dormir, tienes un gran día mañana- le dijo Trixie a Rarity.- puedes usar mi cama si quieres, tengo una extra-

Rarity se extrañó.

-¿Tienes otra cama aquí?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ja, te sorprendería lo que puedes hacer con los compartimientos secretos que tiene esta vieja chatarra. Hay suficientes partes móviles en esto para construir unas 15 carretas simples- mencionó Trixie.

Dando una graciosa patada en un punto estratégico en un punto de la pared derecha del carro, se escuchó crujir la madera y varias piezas internas reacomodarse abriendo una compuerta de la cual salió una segunda cama que habia estado oculta en la pared.

Rarity se asombró, pero su cansancio era demasiado como para hacer más preguntas sobre una cosa tan simple. El carro de Trixie era más grande de lo que parecía y tenia compartimientos secretos, gran cosa.

Una vez que ambas yeguas estuvieron acostadas se dijeron buenas noches mutuamente y se quedaron profundamente dormidas a los pocos minutos, con una esperanza en sus corazones de que mañana seria un día nuevo.

-

Al día siguiente, Rarity y Trixie se levantaron con el cantar de las aves. Solo entonces la modista se percató de que el carro de espectáculos de Trixie estaba estacionado cerca del Everfree. Trixie le dijo que habia estado viviendo en esa parte cerca de seis meses y que nunca habia pasado nada.

Rarity se rió internamente. Le comentó a Trixie que ella habia dormido a la intemperie y mucho más adentro en el bosque.

Luego de un desayuno que Rarity preparó para ambas y de ayudar a Trixie un poco con la limpieza, estuvieron listas para partir al castillo de la princesa de la amistad aproximadamente a las 2:00 de la tarde.

Decir que Rarity estaba tranquila seria decir mentiras. Iba hecha un manojo de nervios. Acababa de aceptar que estaba enamorada de Spike y verlo otra vez junto a la alicornio que era su amiga ahora le producía una horrible sensación.

-Tranqulizate Rarity, recuerda que esta realidad solo existe aquí. Ellos no son pareja en tu mundo. Solo encuentra el libro y podrás decirle todo lo que sientes al Spike del que estas enamorada.- la tranquilizó Trixie.

-Si lo se pero es que Twilight se veía bastante molesta ayer. Estoy casi segura de que si me ve de nuevo se va a poner fúrica-

-Por favor, es Twilight de quien hablamos. Sí yo sé que aveces se pone de mal humor, pero ya sabes como e, a veces exagera las cosas y las hace más grandes de lo que son, pero si dejas que se calme las cosas se le pasan.

Rarity se quedó asombrada unos instantes. Tal vez las cosas eran muy diferentes en esta realidad, pero no habia dudas de que esta y la suya compartían semejanzas innegables.

Finalmente, ambas yeguas vislumbraron el imponente castillo de la amistad, que se erguía en el medio de Ponyville reflejando los rayos del sol con sus columnas y paredes de ese hermoso cristal.

Rarity tragó pesado. No se sentía lista para entrar aun.

-No lo sé Trixie, ¿No crees que hay otro modo?- preguntó Rarity temerosa.

-Bueno, a no ser que pretendas robarle el libro a la princesa de la amistad, no creo que haya otra manera- respondió la hechicera, luego le dio una sonrisa reconfortante- tranquila, solo tienes esto por delante. Solo un pequeño obstáculo y podrás recuperar tu vida, más ánimo-

Rarity le sonrió. Nunca pensó que Trixie seria alguien tan agradable. Definitivamente tenia que comenzar tratarla mejor una vez regresara a casa.

Rarity suspiró y se adelantó, cuando estuvo por tocar la puerta se giró y vio a Trixie mirandola unos metros atrás.

-¿no vas a venir?- le preguntó

Trixie negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es algo que yo creo que debes hacer tú sola, pero tranquila, estaré muy cerca si me necesitas- dijo Trixie animandola.

Rarity estuvo a punto de protestar pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que Trixie tenia razón, solo contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Se giró hacia el castillo y tomando una bocanada de aire y suspirando lentamente tocó la puerta. Puso una mirada firme y determinada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Twilight fue quien apareció para recibirlas. La princesa primero se mostró sorprendída pero luego frunció el ceño en una clara señal de que la presencia de esa unicornio ahí no le agradaba.

-¿Otra vez usted? ¿Qué es lo que quiere aquí?-preguntó la alicornio.

Rarity estuvo a punto de contestar del modo más sincero que le pareció. Le diria que buscaba el libro de Starswirl el barbado llamado "Magia avanzada, compendio y luces" para hacer el encantamiento y regresar a su realidad. Pero entonces recordó un pequeño detalle. Tanto el libro como el encantamiento estaban prohibidos.

Rarity se volvió para buscar apoyo en Trixie pero no la encontró, parecía que se había ido.

-Ammm pues yo...- dijo Rarity buscando con la mirada a Trixie cuando sintió un casco ponerse en su hombro y un susurro que le dijo :"SHHHHHHH, aquí estoy calma".

Rarity no comprendió porque Trixie se habia hecho invisible pero el saber que estaba ahí con ella la reconfortaba y le daba algo de calma.

-Escuche tal vez no me escuchó ayer, por lo que voy a repetirselo, No hay nada aquí para usted, Asi que le sugiero que se...-

-Quisiera poder sacar un libro por favor. Se que este castillo era antes una biblioteca y que sigue fungiendo como tal. Ya que no puedo obtener la historia para mi columna al menos me gustaría poder hablar sobre la gran colección que la princesa de la amistad guarda en su biblioteca.- dijo Rarity interrumpiendo a la alicornio.

Twilight no supo que responder de inmediato. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para analizar lo que la unicornio blanca estaba diciendole y unos segundos más para comprenderlo.

Sonaba a locura. Esta yegua debía estar jugando alguna clase de broma o algo así. Aunque por el contrario, aunque bien podía ser una reportera metiche, la unicornio en realidad no parecía mala pony.

Twilight se mostró cautelosa, pero decidió entablar una pequeñisima charla/advertencia con la unicornio.

-Bueno, en realidad este castillo no fue una biblioteca antes de ser castillo. La biblioteca de Ponyville sufrió grandes daños en una pelea contra un fugitivo del tártaro y los libros que no se destruyeron en la explosión fueron reubicados aquí en el castillo.-comenzó Twilight- y la verdad no puedo negarme a nadie que busque un poco de sabiduría de mi biblioteca, así que puedo dejarla pasar por un libro de su elección y puede tomar el que usted guste, pero le advierto, si intenta sacar algo de información personal de mi o de mi pareja, créame que ésta vez no tendré reparo en llamar a la guardia real. Ya solicité mi propia armada, así que si planea algo yo lo pensaría dos veces- advirtió la princesa de la amistad mirando a Rarity directamente a los ojos.

Rarity tragó un poco de saliva y y puso una sonrisa nerviosa asintiendo ligeramente. Twilight le abrió la puerta para que pasara. Rarity soltó muy quedamente el aire que estaba reteniendo bajo la nada amigable vista de Twilight y avanzó dentro del castillo, sintiendo a Trixie aun invisible seguirla detrás.

Twilight guió a Rarity hacia el ala de la biblioteca (cosa que era casi innecesaria ya que Rarity sabia perfectamente donde quedaba dicha ala al haber recorrido tantas veces antes el castillo) y cuando entraron, consiguieron al pequeño dragón morado rodeado de bolas de papel arrugadas desperdigadas por el suelo mientras parecía escribir algo con un lápiz en una nueva hoja de papel. Rarity pudo escuchar la ligera risa de Trixie junto a ella al ver la cara de asombro de Twilight por semejante desorden.

-SPIKE- reprendió Twilight gritando, sobresaltando al dragón que de inmediato saltó de su lugar y escondió las hojas que garabateaba detrás de su espalda.

-¿Que es todo esto? ¿Que rayos pasa aquí?- preguntó Twilight pateando una de las bolitas de papel que tenia cerca.

El dragoncito se mostró nervioso.

-woah, ho-hola Twi mi amor, ¿qué es lo que haces a...-el dragón se interrumpió a si mismo al ver la unicornio blanca ahí parada. Rarity se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Que hace ella aquí?- preguntó el dragón apuntando a la unicornio con el lápiz. Rarity bajó las orejitas. Esa actitud cortante hacia ella proviniendo del dragón seguía entristeciendola y le seguía doliendo. Solo que ahora sabia el porqué.

-Dice que viene a buscar un libro, así que la traje aquí y me encuentro contigo en un nido de bolas de papel, ¿Que estas haciendo con todo esto aquí?- preguntó Twilight haciendo amago de levantar una de las bolitas de papel.

El dragón reaccionó rápido y corrió recogiendo las hojas tiradas acumulandolas en un montón que iba creciendo en sus brazos, también le quitó a Twilight la que iba a sostener con su magia.

-Está bien está bien Twilight. Voy a tirar todo esto- dijo el dragón en un claramente fingido tono aburrido.

A ambas yeguas presentes (y a la invisible junto a ellas igual) les pareció sumamente extraña la actitud del dragón, pero ninguna dijo nada (Trixie por obvias razones).

Twilight guió a Rarity un poco más al fondo mientras Spike se deshacía de los papeles en el cesto de basura.

-Bien, aquí están. Los libros de la biblioteca del castillo de la amistad. Toda esta ala está a su disposición, puede elegir los que quiera.- pronunció Twilight, luego se giró para mirar a Rarity.- ¿Tiene idea de que libro le agradaría? ¿Algún tema especial?- preguntó.

Rarity paseaba su mirada por las estanterías mientras trataba de ubicar el libro de Starwirl. Trixie, aunque no se notara, hacia lo mismo.

-No lo veo- susurró Rarity a Trixie  
-Era de esperarse, es un libro prohibido ¿recuerdas? No lo va a tener a la vista, distraela voy a investigar, debe tener una bodega por aquí o algo- dijo Trixie invisible.

-¿Con quien está hablando?- preguntó Twilight extrañada por el aparente auto-monólogo que Rarity sostenía consigo misma.

Rarity irguió las orejas y puso una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro.

-Ahh, con nadie cariño jeje, solo hablaba sola- dijo Rarity, sintiendo que Trixie se alejaba.

Twilight miró a Rarity de forma curiosa.

-Deacuerdo...Ahhh...ok si, Ehmm ¿Qué clase de libro busca?- preguntó Twilight.

-Ahh...No lo sé, no estoy segura. Tal vez algo que sea misterioso. No sé, tal vez cierta clase de magia rara- dijo la unicornio sin estar muy segura de como distraer a Twilight.

Twilight no supo bien porqué, pero esta unicornio acababa de hacercele ligeramente más interesante. Disimuló una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno tengo todos estos libros a su disposición así que solo revise por ahí y elija alguno- dijo Twilight mostrando con un casco la estantería más cercana, como una señal de que Rarity tenia pase libre para revisar.

Trixie vio una clara oportunidad en esto, Asi que se le acercó a Rarity disimuladamente para no hacer ruido y le susurró al oído a la unicornio.

-Tu pretende que buscas libros y yo iré a buscar el que nos preocupa, cuando lo encuentre te avisaré y podrás volver a a casa apenas recites el conjuro, pero tienes que comprarme tiempo, Asi que distraela con preguntas tontas y cosas así- sugirió Trixie mientras se retiraba a buscar.

Rarity tragó saliva y miró a Twilight a los ojos. La alicornio aun la miraba con cierta inquietud pero su "odio" por decirlo de una manera había disminuido.

Rarity comenzó a avanzar por las enormes estanterías haciendo levitar libros al azar y fingiendo que leía unas pocas paginas para luego devolverlos a su lugar pretendiendo darle a entender a Twilight que no le interesaban. No pasó por alto que Twilight la seguía muy de cerca, como verificando que siguiera su palabra y no buscara información que no le incumbía.

La actitud supervisora de la alicornio comenzó a incomodarle a Rarity que intencionalmente y sin previo aviso giraba para comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario fingiendo revisar el otro lado de la entanteria o daba vueltas entre las estanterías tratando de perder a Twilight. Se estuvieron así un par de horas.

Eventualmente Twilight se cansó de perseguir a Rarity y simplemente se dedicó a seguiría con la mirada, y aunque era menos cansado todavía se sentía aburrido. Mirar a alguien pasearse por la biblioteca tratando decidir que libro le gustaría leer no era algo muy divertido que digamos.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos estaba que casi no dio cuenta cuando Spike se le acercó.

-¿Qué sucedió. Sigue buscando que leer?- preguntó el dragoncito al ver como Twilight seguía vigilando a la unicornio.

Twilight giró su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada al dragón.

-¿puedes creerlo?. Ha estado así por horas. No puedo creer que no haya encontrado nada que le guste. Ya revisó todos los libros tres veces- dijo Twilight en un susurro -O mi biblioteca no es tan interesante como creí o esta yegua en verdad es tonta- dijo disimulando una sonrisa.

Spike miró al frente y vio como Rarity levitaba y regresaba libros una y otra vez de diferentes lugares en las estanterías. Estaba haciendo un desastre con la clasificación de los libros, le sorprendía que Twilight no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. Decidió no comentárselo para no alterarla, además debía informarle de otras cosas.

-Si bueno como sea, solo vine a avisarte que las chicas ya llegaron. Preguntan si estás lista- mencionó Spike.

Twilight cambió su expresión adormilada por una de horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dejado olvidado.

-¡oh no! La salida. Me olvidé por completo. Gracias por avisarme primor, ¿crees que podrías vigilarla mientras no estoy? Aún no me fío de ella.- mencionó Twilight en voz baja.

Spike miró a la unicornio que revisaba los libros, puso una cara de aburrimiento, luego miró a Twilight con una cara de súplica que no pudo rechazar.

-Ahhh, está bien, yo la vigilo. Te mereces un descanso. Anda ve con las chicas- dijo Spike.

El dragoncito fue envuelto en un aura rosada mientras era evitado hasta estar a la altura del rostro de Twilight.

-Eres el mejor novio que una yegua podría pedir, te adoro, gracias- dijo la alicornio y acto seguido le dio un sonoro beso en los labios al dragón.

Rarity por un lado y Trixie por otro casualmente voltearon en el momento justo en que pony y dragón compartían sus labios y ambas sintieron sus cejos fruncirse y su sangre calentarse, cada una por su respectivo amor platónico.

-mmm, ¿eso significa que habrá diversión nocturna esta noche?- preguntó Spike en un tono sugerente levantado una ceja con picardía.

Twilight se sonrojó ligeramente y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Puede ser. Si me pones de buen humor después- contestó Twilight picara dándole otro suave beso a Spike en los labios.

-Te veo más tarde- dijo la princesa de la amistad una vez que se separaron y al darse la vuelta, Twilight intencionalmente acarició el rostro del dragón suavemente con toda la longitud de su cola.

Esto puso una mirada boba en Spike, e hizo que las otras dos espectadoras a lo lejos sintieran sus venas arder en celos.

Twilight se retiró y Spike volvió su vista al frente solo para encontrar a la unicornio mirandole con el ceño fruncido. Spike se sintió ligeramente intimidado, sobre todo porque sentía otra mirada sobre él aparte de la de la unicornio, pero que al parecer era de alguien que no podía ver. Esto le dio un ligero temblor de escalofríos.

Trixie se giró para seguir buscando el libro mientras Rarity seguía fingiendo que buscaba algo para leer.

Tras unos quince minutos Spike comenzó a aburrirse. Tenia otras cosas que le gustaría hacer en lugar de observar a una pony husmear entre la biblioteca buscando algo de su agrado.

-Cielos podria estar terminando el poema de Twilight en lugar de ser el vigía de esta unicornio loca...un segundo-se dijo Spike pensando mejor en la situación y en como podría sacarle provecho y acto seguido apareció un pergamino con su aliento de fuego mágico.

Leyó el contenido del pergamino rápidamente y luego lo enrrolló de nuevo. Dio un suspiro y caminó hacia Rarity.

La yegua se mantuvo inconsciente de la presencia del dragón hasta que escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella. Se giró y encontró al dragón con un pergamino en la mano.

-¿Dónde habrá escondido ese libro?- se preguntaba Trixie mientras buscaba por tercera vez en las estanterias.

Continuando con su andar se dio cuenta de un pequeño desnivel en una de las baldosas de cristal del piso cuando pasó por encima y sintió uno de sus cascos ligeramente mas hacia abajo que los otros.

Eran apenas unos milimetros pero Trixie los sintió.

Cuando miró hacia sus cascos vio que la baldosa en que estaba parada también presentaba un ligero matiz de color distinto a las demás baldosas. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Muy inteligente Twilight, excelente escondite- pensó Trixie.

Usando su magia la baldosa se iluminó con un resplandor rosado y comenzó a elevarse lentamente, revelando una especie de sótano debajo de dicha baldosa.

-Lotería- pensó Trixie al ver la escalera que descendía al pequeño sótano. -Muy bien Starswirl, encontremos tu libro- suspiró Trixie en un susurro.

Spike miraba a la unicornio con una duda nerviosa en la cara, mientras Rarity no sabia exactamente ni como reaccionar ni como sentirse ante la petición del dragón.

-Emmm...creo que no lo entendí, ¿te importaría explicarmelo de nuevo cariño?- dijo Rarity aclarandose la garganta un poco.

Spike suspiró ligeramente exasperado.

-Bien, tal vez lo dije demasiado rápido. Escucha, normalmente le pediría esto a alguien de confianza pero no tengo mucho tiempo y ninguna de mis amigas está disponible tampoco, además de que cualquier secreto con cualquiera de ellas que no sea Applejack dura menos que el destello de un petardo.- comenzó a explicar Spike- mira, tú eres una yegua ¿Verdad?- preguntó

Rarity enarcó una ceja y sus comisuras descendieron y le dio al dragón una mirada molesta y expectante, como diciendo "¿Es en serio?". Sobraría decir que el comentario la hizo sentirse ofendida.

-Sí, al menos hasta donde sé, siempre he sido una yegua. ¿Porqué?- preguntó Rarity aguantandose las ganas de darle un coscorrón a ese dragón.

-Porque necesito la opinión de una yegua en esto- dijo Spike desenrollando el pergamino que tenia en las garras -Es un poema que estoy escribiendo para Twilight...bueno, más bien es una carta para decirle lo mucho que la amo, realmente no soy muy bueno con las rimas. En fin lo que quiero que hagas es que lo escuches y me digas que te parece, necesito la opinión femenina en esto.- dijo Spike.

Rarity suspiró. No se sentía con ánimos de ayudarle a Spike a conquistar aun más a Twilight cuando eso ya la lastimaba así como estaba el asunto, y eso que no llevaba tanto tiempo en este pueblo alterno. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no cuando recordó a su Spike.

Spike, nunca le había negado un favor. Siempre se había portado con la mejor disposición a ayudarla en cualquier problema que fuese que hubiera tenido y estaba segura que por lo menos en dos ocasiones le había pedido ayuda para impresionar a alguien más. Su culpa y moral la motivaron a aceptar.

-Bien...muestrame lo que tienes cariño- dijo Rarity poniendo su mejor sonrisa para animar al dragón.

Spike sonrió y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bien, aquí va. Pero por favor ahorrate el "cariño", solo Twilight me llama así- respondió el dragón. Rarity gruño por lo bajo -Seguro-.

Spike se puso en una posición firme y con el pergamino desenrrollado entre sus garras comenzó a dar lectura a su carta.

-"Cada vez que abro los ojos y te miro al despertar, siento miedo de que solamente siga soñando y de que realmente no este aquí, de que realmente esto tan hermoso que vivo contigo no sea real. Me sobrecoge el miedo.

Cuando te veo abrir esos hermosos ojos violetas mi corazón da un brinco, y de alguna manera lo sé, estoy enamorado de ti otra vez.

Aun no sé cómo conseguí ser tan feliz, aun me pregunto que fue lo que hice para tenerte, para merecerte, para que me eligieras a mi sobre a tantos y tantas, pero cuando te veo sonreírme de esa manera tan tuya y pronuncias un levemente adormilado "buenos días", es cuando sé que nada de eso importa, mientras este contigo, nada más importa.

Te escucho hablar sobre tantos temas como toda una experta y estudiada en el tema, pero me encanta cuando te quedas sin palabras cuando te beso en los labios y te digo que te amo, porque con lo único que sabes responder es con más besos, y soy adicto a ellos.

Aveces te miro leer por horas y no puedo ni imaginarme como seria mi presente si no hubieras sido tan estudiosa desde siempre. (Quizás seguiría dentro de mi huevo).

Sé que no crees en el destino o un plan divino, pero si esto fue orquestado o fue simple casualidad, todos los días doy gracias por ello. El habernos conocido fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado nunca. Me diste un hogar, una identidad, una familia y ahora, una relación, en la que no podría estar más feliz.

Todo lo que nos ha sucedido y lo que vaya a suceder, si es cosa del destino o del azar, si es cosa del incontenible e inevitable paso cíclico del tiempo, del vertiginoso y escarpado camino mismo que es la vida o simplemente solo obra de la casualidad yo solo conozco una verdad. Que sea lo que sea, quiero aceptarlo y enfrentarlo solo contigo. Quiero que sea lo que sea que nos devenga el día de mañana, estés a mi lado para averiguarlo.

Seria mas original, pero no encuentro otras palabras que definan mejor lo que mi corazón grita y siente por ti. Te amo Twilight Sparkle, y solo deseo que lo sepas para que nunca lo olvides. Feliz Día de los corazones y los cascos, te amo.

Con cariño y el grito de amor del alma de un dragón, firma Spike"- terminó de leer Spike.

El dragón levantó la vista para mirar a la unicornio y preguntarle que pensaba de su carta y se sorprendió de encontrar a una Rarity con lágrimas en los ojos y la mirada gacha.

-Amm...¿oye te sientes bien?- preguntó Spike con extrañeza.

Rarity no lo miró, no pudo. Escuchar las hermosas palabras que Spike le dedicaba con todo el amor que sentía arder en su ser a Twilight Sparkle era algo simplemente hermoso y la hizo sentirse celosa al principio. Luego pensó en la carta que Spike le había entregado y que nunca había tenido la dicha de leer por haberla roto y su pecho dolió. La hizo imaginarse haber escuchado a Spike dedicarle una carta como esa a ella y simplemente no pudo con la culpa y la tristeza que la azotaron.

Se imaginó escuchar a Spike decirle todo eso mientras le entregaba el hermoso collar que le había hecho junto con las flores que le había entregado.

-Oye...estás asustándome, ¿Porqué lloras?- preguntó el dragón releyendo la carta para si mismo- ¿Acaso fue algo que dije?- preguntó preocupado.

De repente fue envuelto en aura azul claro y fue elevado hasta la mirada llorosa de Rarity mientras esta trataba de hablar sin dejar que su llanto le arrebatara las palabras de la boca.

-Eso...*Sniff* fue lo más hermoso, tierno y dulce que jamás escuché y de verdad, de verdad verdad, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- dijo Rarity con los labios y la voz temblorosa.

Spike se quedó algo confundido. Si era tan hermoso entonces ¿porqué lloraba?.

-Emm...¿Gracias?- dijo Spike.

El como sucedió lo siguiente después de esta pequeña charla entre Rarity y Spike es todo un misterio tanto para él como para ella.

En un segundo Rarity estaba profundamente conmovida y triste de no poder ser ella la inspiración de palabras tan hermosas y al segundo siguiente tenia sus labios conectados a los del dragón mientras lo besaba de una manera apasionada.

Spike pataleaba y se retorcía tratando de separarse del agarre mágico de la unicornio que lo mantenía pegado a sus labios pero fue inútil, no se podía separar.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, las cosas devinieron mal en los segundos siguientes.

-¡Spike! Estoy de vuelta, No lo vas a creer, olvide mis alforjas y...-Las palabras de Twilight murieron en su garganta al doblar la esquina de la habitación y ver a su novio en el agrre mágico de otra yegua mientras esta lo besaba fervientemente.

Rarity tardó más en reaccionar ya que solo lo hizo cuando un enorme grito la sacó de su fantasía de ensueño.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- se escuchó el grito de una pony rosada de melena esponjosa- ¡Rarity Quenoves!- gritó Pinkie.

En ese momento Rarity se dio cuenta de la situación y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un aterrado y desesperado por safarse Spike mientras un grupo de 5 yeguas que ella conocía muy bien la miraban con resentimiento y una en concreto con odio y fuego en la mirada.

Rarity soltó de inmediato a Spike de su agarre mágico y el dragoncito aterrado cayó al suelo y la miro con asco, luego se giró para ver a una cada vez más molesta Twilight.

-Twilight, no es lo que crees, te aseguro que yo nunca jamás te haría algo así...- comenzó a explicar desesperado el dragón mientras corría hacia Twilight para abrazarse de su pierna.

Twilight ni se inmutó, solo se limitó a acribillar con la mirada esa horrible y maldita seductora de novios fieles al frente de ella.

-Twilight...escucha si me dejas explicarte yo...- Rarity no pudo terminar la oración debido a que cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua al ver una gigantesca esfera de magia dirigirse a tal velocidad hacia ella que lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

Hubo una gran explosión y se levantó mucho polvo, pero cuando este dejó de ser un obstáculo de visión para todos, quedaron atónitos cuando vieron al frente.

Rarity abrió los ojos con temor y dirigió la mirada hacia el frente.

Había una enorme muralla de magia entre ella y las otra cinco chicas, y la que sostenía esa enorme muralla no era otra más  
que una unicornio azul con crines plata.

-¿Trixie?- preguntó Twilight con desconcierto y un creciente enojo.

Trixie levanto la mirada y sonrio

-Hola mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona. Esto puso una cara de enojo en Twilight que de inmediato atacó de nuevo con un hechizo de alta potencia, pero esté de nuevo chocó con el muro gigante que Trixie sostenía.

Rarity se impresionó con lo que sucedía.

-No pudiste soportar ¿verdad?, ¿tenias que besarlo?- dijo Trixie con una enorme sonrisa dirigiendose a Rarity, mientras Twilight y las demás chicas hablaban a gritos con un muy molesto Spike que también le echaba la culpa a la unicornio de haberlo besado sin su permiso.

Fuera de la pared Spike le decía a Twilight lo que habia pasado y esta comprendía y comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas, nadie podía besar a su novio salvo ella.

-Uy están enojadas- dijo Trixie mirando a las chicas detrás de la pared mágica poniéndose en pocisión defensiva junto con el dragón.

Las chicas se pegaron unas con otras, costado a costado, dejando a Twilight en el centro de todas. En ese instante preciso los cuerpos y ojos de todas, incluyendo el cuerpo y ojos de Spike, comenzaron a brillar en un destello blanco.

Twilight inclinó su cuerno hacia el frente y disparó un poderosisimo rayo de magia hacia la pared de Trixie.

El rayo impactó de lleno y la pared mágica comenzó a resquebrajarse.

-Mierda, eso estuvo fuerte- masculló Trixie sintiendo una sacudida dentro de su ser al soportar los golpes mágicos con su magia. Un nuevo golpe acertó em la pared, resquebrajandola más aún.

Rarity estaba asombrada mientras mas golpes mágicos venían por parte de los elementos de la armonía y por como la pared mágica de Trixie resistía.

-¿Como es que soportas tal cantidad de poder Trixie?- preguntó Rarity asombrada.

-Mi magia no es magia corrupta o negra, no hay mal que erradicar. Los elementos de la armonía sirven para restituir, purificar, sanar. Son una magia poderosa y ancestral, pero tiene sus limites.- respondió la unicornio azul soportando otro embate de la magia de Twilight y sus amigas - ¡Rayos! Aún así es fuerte- pronunció Trixie comenzando a sudar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Rarity aterrada.

Trixie la miró sonriendo. -Tú...- dijo mientras levitaba el libro de hechizos de Starswirl y se lo entregaba a Rarity- vas a hacer este hechizo y a volver a tu realidad...-luego se giró para ver a todas las ponies...- yo voy a darte un poco de tiempo-

Rarity observó el libro y comprendió lo que Trixie quería hacer. No podía dejarla ahí sola, las demás estaban muy molestas, la matarían.

-Pe-pero Trixie, ellas...-

-Oye, no te preocupes. Soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, pelear corta los elementos de la armonía será pan comido.- respondió la unicornio.

Rarity no responodió, solo puso una mirada determinación en su rostro y asintió.

-Bien, escucha esto esto es lo que vamos a hacer. En cuanto baje la pared mágica voy a crear una inmensa nube de humo que cubrirá todo castillo, en ese momento nos teltransportaré fuera del castillo. Cuando estemos fuera crearé una ilusión de ti siguiendome hacia el interior del pueblo, pero en realidad tu correrás al lado contrario. No tardaran mucho en darme alcance e ir a buscarte pero, te dará valiosos segundos de ventaja sobre ellas. Escondete en el bosque Ever Free. Ahí será fácil perderlas. En cuanto veas que no hay peligro ejecuta el hechizo lo más rápido que puedas y escapa de esta realidad.-puntualizó Trixie y se giró para mirar a los elementos de la armonía.

Rarity mantuvo su vista fija en sus amigas también y un de repente hubo un destello de culpa en su corazón. Estaba huyendo de ahí sin decirles a sus amigas el porque de su actuar y las estaba dejando molestas y confundidas. No podía hacerles eso. Debía hablar al menos con la verdad.

-Trixie espera, aun no podemos irnos- dijo Rarity

La unicornio azul la miró extrañada.

-¿porqué no?- preguntó

Rarity la miró profundo a los ojos.

-Al menos les debo la verdad. Debo hablar con ellas, deben comprender ciertas cosas- dijo Rarity y se acercó a la barrera mágica de Trixie.

-Es una locura Rarity- dijo Trixie mientras soportaba otro ataque por parte de la magia de Twilight y las demás.-Ellas no quieren hablar contigo-

Rarity hizo caso omiso a Trixie y se concentró. Su cuerno brillo por un instante luego volvió a la normalidad. Luego Rarity se aclaró la garganta y esto se escuchó por toda la biblioteca.  
Rarity sonrió. Nunca creyó usar el hechizo de la voz real de Canterlot que le había aprendido a la princesa Luna un tiempo atrás.

-Twilight, chicas por favor escuchenme- dijo Rarity. Twilight paró los ataques y todas las chicas dejaron de brillar y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Twilight aun seguía con el ceño fruncido y miraba a Rarity con repudio.

-Se que tal vez no me crean lo que voy a contarles y sé que no puedo pedirles que me crean, pero solo quiero que me escuchen un segundo- dijo Rarity parandose firme. Twilight la miró con enojo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la barrera.

-Escuchen, vengo de un universo paralelo al de ustedes, yo no pertenezco aquí, vengo de otra dimensión...- decía Rarity mientras Twilight se acercaba cada vez más.

-...e-en mi dimensión, todas nosotras juntas, ustedes y yo somos buenas amigas, grandes amigas...- Decía la unicornio blanca mientras comenzaba a retroceder al ver a Twilight acercarse.

-...yo, trate de usar un hechizo de magia para ver mi vida sin errores pero, lo que sucedió en lugar de eso fue que termine varada aquí, en esta dimensión...- dijo Rarity ya poniéndose nerviosa por la mirada que le dedicaba Twilight mientras esta se acercaba lenta y decidida.

-Lo ún-único que necesito es este libro y desapareceré de sus vidas, se los juro- dijo Rarity sosteniendo el libro frente a ella.

Twilight frenó en seco al reconocer el libro que hacia solo tres días atrás le habían entregado. El libro prohibido de Starswirl.

Twilight abrió sus alas y se acercó volando rápidamente hasta quedar a milimetros de la barrera mágica de Trixie. Rarity contuvo el aliento al ver Twilight molesta con su cuerno encendido tan de cerca.

La princesa de la amistad la miró gélidamente haciendo que Rarity sintiera un escalofrio. Le habló en un tono frío y de repudio.

-Te mataré- dijo y acto seguido juntó una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno formando una gran esfera de color rosado intenso.

Rarity estaba pasmada viendo esa enorme esfera que cada vez crecía más y más mientras la mirada de Twilight estaba fija en ella.

-Yo creo que ya no hay tiempo así que si nos disculpan, nosotros nos vamos, ¡Chaito!- dijo rápidamente Trixie teletransportandose ella misma junto a Rarity y el libro fuera del castillo.

-¡Siganlas!- gritó Twilight y todas comenzaron a correr fuera del castillo.

-¿Soy la única que cree que Twilight está exagerando?- preguntó Applejack mientras corría.

-No lo sé, imagina cómo te sentirías si llegara una Psíquica hermosa de un de repente al pueblo y besara a Trenderhoof y luego se robara tu diario- dijo Pinkie.

Applejack lo pensó un momento y luego comenzó a correr más rápido.

-¡Rápido chicas!- gritó Applejack con enojo.

Fuera del castillo Rarity y Trixie aparecieron junto con el libro algo mareadas.

-¿Que rayos acaba de pasar?- preguntó Rarity sosteniendo su cabeza.

-No hay tiempo para explicar, toma el libro y corre al bosque. Espera hasta estar sola y recita el conjuro. No mires hacia atrás, si te atrapan no te dejaran irte jamás, ¡muevete!- gritó Trixie haciendo una ilusión con el aspecto de Rarity.

Rarity sostuvo el libro con su magia y empezó a correr hacia el bosque. Luego se detuvo un segundo y se giró para darle las gracias a Trixie, pero para cuando volteó Trixie ya iba corriendo muy lejos hacia el centro del pueblo. Sonrió ligeramente.

-Muchas gracias por todo Trixie- susurró y acto seguido se echó a correr al bosque.

Twilight y las demás salieron del castillo y alcanzaron a ver a Trixie corriendo junto a Rarity.

-¡Ahí están, permanezcan juntas, vamos por ellas!- dijo Twilight en tono autoritario y luego de un gran resplandor de su cuerno teletransportó a todas sus amigas y a ella misma para darle alcance a Trixie.

Trixie corría a toda prisa tratando de no mirar atrás cuando de repente Twilight y las demás aparecieron frente a ella. Se frenó en seco.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Twilight con su cuerno encendido.

Trixie la miró un segundo y luego se acercó rápidamente a robarle un fugaz beso en los labios a la alicornio lavanda.

Cuando se separó Twilight la miraba con rabia. Trixie sonrió.

-Fue verdaderamente un placer verte de nuevo Twi cariño pero creo que tengo asuntos que atender en casa, así que ¡adiou! ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie se marcha!- pronunció en tono alto y desapareciendo la ilusión de Rarity y el libro, ella misma desapareció en un destello.

Todas las chicas se quedaron muy confundidas y Twilight comenzó a apretar los dientes en furia.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?- preguntó timidamente Fluttershy.

Twilight levantó el rostro y encendió su cuerno, en un destello transportó a todas sus amigas a la salida del castillo de la amistad.

-Lo más probable es que hayan tomado caminos distintos a partir de aquí, así que desde aquí en donde comenzaremos a buscar. Rainbow, elevate lo más rápido que puedas y dime si puedes verla- ordenó Twilight como militar.

-¡Si señor!- dijo Rainbow ascendiendo en un parpadeo.

Se elevó hasta una nube desde donde se podia ver todo Ponyville. Comenzó a peinar el área con la vista.

Revisando los alrededores como un águila alcanzó a ver un mechón violáceo de una probable cola de pony entrando rápidamente al Ever Free. Bingo.

-¡Está en el Ever Free, acaba de entrar!- dijo Rainbow al caer.

-La tenemos, ¡sujetense chicas!- dijo Twilight y haciendo una teletransportación de nuevo las llevó a todas hasta la entrada del Ever Free.

Una vez ahí, Twilight suspiró.

-Desde aquí debemos ir a pie. No puedo teletransprotarme aquí, todo el sitio es muy parecido, no sabríamos donde estamos. ¡Rainbow, quiero sobrevueles la zona. Se que hay poca visibilidad pero algo tendrás que distinguir. El libro lo tiene ella así que lo mas probable es que esté utilizando mágia, podrás distinguir el destello del halo mágico. Mantente cerca nuestro para que nos informes de la situación!...- dijo Twilight y la pegaso asintió al tiempo que hacia un saludo militar y se echó a volar. -Las demás siganme, tenemos una ladrona que atrapar- dijo Twilight y todas comenzaron a correr bosque adentro.

Rarity corría por el bosque lo más rápido que sus patas se lo permitían, tratando de no perder la concentración en el hechizo de levitación que estaba ejerciendo sobre el libro que la seguía flotando envuelto en un aura azul claro a sus espaldas.

Sus piernas estaban lastimadas por la vegetación espinosa que era propia del bosque Everfree, y que la golpeaba constantemente por la acalorada carrera que estaba manteniendo.

Su crin y su cola eran un total desastre. Estaban desaliñadas y con cada metro que avanzaba la unicornio, estas añadían nuevas ramitas y hojas a su colección que habían comenzado a juntar cuando entró al bosque.

Su respiración era muy agitada, y Rarity podía sentir su corazón golpear fuertemente su pecho intentando bombear la mayor cantidad de sangre a sus extremidades para que no parara de correr.

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y se encontraba constantemente escupiendo ramitas, telarañas y hojas que se cruzaban en su camino.

La unicornio volteaba constantemente, asegurandose de que Twilight y las demás se habían quedado atrás, si la llegaban a encontrar nunca podría realizar el hechizo y no podría volver jamás, estaba segura de eso, esta Twilight nunca la dejaría hacerlo.

Sus piernas quemaban, sus cascos dolían, y su mente se debilitaba. Necesitaba un lugar donde poder esconderse y llevar a cabo el encantamiento, su vida dependía de ello.

Con los pocos rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las altas copas de los arboles, pudo divisar al frente de ella, al menos a unos 20 o 30 metros un árbol hueco donde podría despistar y perder a sus perseguidoras.

Ignorando todos sus modales e instintos de higiene y pulcritud, aceleró su paso y se deslizó rápidamente dentro del tronco, llenando su pelaje y crines de musgo y barro, húmedos y malolientes, olor propio de la madera en descomposición.

No le importó su pelaje o su cabello, ni su pedicura, lo único que cuidó de no estropear fuel el libro, que sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho, como si este se le fuera a ir de sus cascos.

En cuanto estuvo dentro del tronco, se obligó a calmar su respiración, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y sosteniendolas por unos momentos para luego soltarlas.

Esto le provocaba arcadas, porque el olor no era muy agradable, pero debía calmar sus jadeos si no quiera ser descubierta.

El sonido de la vegetación agitandose violentamente por el sendero que había utilizado para llegar hasta ahí le advirtió que debía aguantar su respiración un momento, si la llegaban a escuchar seria el fin de todo. Se quedó callada y en silencio, mirando lo que sucedía afuera por un pequeño hueco en el tronco.

La primera en aparecer fue Applejack, seguida de Pinkie Pie y detrás de ella, Fluttershy. Todas tenían el ceño fruncido y respiraban agitadas.

Rarity rogó por que no la buscaran dentro del tronco, era el único lugar donde podrían deducir que se habría escondido.

-¿Alguna de ustedes vió que camino tomó?- preguntó Applejack con ceño fruncido.

-Tal vez se fue volando, quizás en su dimensión los unicornios también vuelan- dijo Pinkie sacando una pipa de burbujas de algún lugar y poniendosela en la boca con una expresión pensativa.

-No lo creo, no existe manera de que se fuera volando y yo no la hubiera visto- gritó Rainbow desde el cielo, descendiendo y aterrizando junto a la poni rosada.

-Los unicornios no vuelan, no hay manera de que hiciera eso- reclamó Applejack, dando un pisotón en la tierra y resoplando.

-Entonces...¿la perdimos?-preguntó Fluttershy.

-Tal vez, pero la encontraremos, no pudo haber ido muy lejos- dijo Rainbow, - nadie es tan tonto para adentrase tanto en el bosque sin conocerlo, debe estar cerca, la atraparemos.

-Eso espero- dijo Twilight claramente enojada apareciendo de entre los matorrales, -Esa roba novios rompe-hogares me las pagara muy caro cuando la encuentre- resopló.

-¿Donde está Spike?- preguntó Applejack

-Se quedó haciendo el inventario en la biblioteca para asegurase que esa ladrona no tomó ningún otro libro, si encuentra que falta otra cosa me enviara una carta mágica, por el momento, tenemos una fugitiva que encontrar, Asi que andando- respondió la alicornio avanzando con un trote ligero.

-¿Hacia donde iremos exactamente? No sabemos a donde fue- dijo Rainbow.

-Si la juzgué bien, esa unicornio no es muy inteligente, probablemente siguió corriendo en línea recta, andando, la encontraremos- dijo Twilight guiando el paso de todas las demás.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de su campo de visión y ya no escuchaba los pasos ni los aleteos de las pegasos del grupo, Rarity dejo salir un largo suspiro, una combinación de alivio y tristeza.

-Jamás creí que mis amigas dirían algo así de mi, ¿que clase de mundo es este?- se dijo para si misma muy triste, casi botando lágrimas.

La unicornio se dedicó a escuchar con atención su alrededor para asegurarse de que las ponies ya se habían alejado, y cuando estuvo segura de ello, salió del tronco y comenzó a hojear rápidamente el libro.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿donde está? ¿donde está?- decía la unicornio apurada.

-Ajá, aquí estás, muy bien vamos a arreglar este embrollo- dijo feliz al reconocer el conjuro.

-Aquello que amas y propio te es, tu vida y persona te hacen valer, un cambio de ideas o simple perspectiva le puede dar un giro muy grande a tu vida, valora la hora de su adquisición y ten desde ahora distinta visión- dijo Rarity fuerte y alto.

Rarity cerró los ojos y esperó el resplandor de su cuerno para que la llevara de vuelta a casa.

Esperó, y esperó, pero nada sucedió. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, y se dió cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar, por alguna razón el conjuro no funcionaba.

-Vamos, ¿qué esperas?, llevame de vuelta, ¡Vamos!- le gritó al libro.

-¡No te muevas ladrona!- gritó una voz a espaldas de la unicornio.

Rarity se congeló en el lugar y vio a todas sus "amigas" rodeandola.

-Chicas...yo, escuchenme tengo que...-

-No digas mas mentiras, adultera rompe-hogares- gritó Twilight molesta encendiendo su cuerno.-devuelveme ese libro, ¡Ahora!- dijo poniendo un casco al frente.

-Twilight, por favor, tienes que escucharme, yo solo...-

-Ella ya escuchó suficiente de ti y tus tonterías de otras nosotras y tu supuesto mundo imaginario, así que hazte un favor y no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Applejack con ese característico acento campirano.

-Sí, solo devuelve el libro y entrégate- dijo Rainbow -y tal vez seamos suaves contigo- dijo tronando su cuello

-Sí, además no fuiste a tu fiesta de bienvenida ayer, eso fue muy grosero- reclamó Pinkie, luego pareció meditarlo un poco y habló de nuevo. –Bueno, aunque realmente no es como si nos hubiéramos dejado de divertir porque tú no estabas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rarity comenzó a temblar en su lugar. Miró la expresión decidida y molesta de Twilight y su cuerno encendido apuntando en su dirección.

Paseo asustada su vista rápidamente por todos los rostros de las ponies que siempre consideró sus mejores amigas, ahora todas en su contra, mirandole con recelo y enojo.

Rarity sintió sus lagrimas acumularse de nuevo en sus ojos, y su corazón contraerse. Se sentía impotente y débil. Se sentía sola, triste, tonta y una mala pony.

-Por favor chicas...*Sniff*...solo haré este conjuro y desapareceré de sus vidas, no me verán otra vez, se los juro, por favor dejenme probarles que...- dijo la unicornio con un nudo en la garganta, solo para ser interrumpida por Twilight.

-¡No harás nada salido de ese libro, no te dejaré irte sin antes hacerte pagar por lo que hiciste, esto no lo dejaremos ASÍ!- gritó fúrica la alicornio lanzando su hechizo a la modista.

Rarity formó un campo de fuerza mágico alrededor suyo, formando un pequeño domo azul claro, donde el Hechizo impactó de lleno.

-¡A ella!- gritó Rainbow Dash y descendió a toda velocidad chocando contra el domo azulado.

Todas se acercaron decididas a sacar a Rarity de ese campo de fuerza y comenzaron a golpearlo, con sus cascos y Twilight con su magia.

Pinkie sacó su cañón de fiestas y lo llenó de lodo. Luego disparó y la gran masa espesa y marrón salió disparada a gran velocidad, chocando con fuerza en el campo.

Rarity comenzó a sentir los golpes y las embestidas que resistía su magia y comenzó a llorar.

Su vida se había arruinado y todo era su culpa.

-Por favor, Por favor chicas detenganse, esto es un error, dejen que les explique- rogaba la unicornio, pero las ponies hacían oídos sordos y seguían golpeando el campo de fuerza.

-Solo quiero ir a casa- dijo mientras sentía que su cuerno comenzaba a dolerle del esfuerzo para mantener el campo en pie.

-Solo quiero ir...a casa- dijo Rarity bajando la vista mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas sobre el libro, -por favor...quiero recuperar mi vida, a mis amigas, mi hermana, a mi Spike...- dijo llorando.

-¿TU SPIKE?- gruñó Twilight, - ¡ÉL ES MÍO, PERRA INSOLENTE!-

-Por favor...Por favor...Por favor...- suplicó Rarity mientras sentía como se desvanecía el campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

-¡Ya eres mía!- dijo Twilight mientras se lanzaba al ataque con su cuerno listo para lanzar otro hechizo.

Segundos después una luz cegadora, irónicamente, apagó las luces para Rarity, cuyo ultimo pensamiento fue: "Lo arruiné todo"...

-

-

-

-

-

-

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar a las siete y veinticinco de la mañana como era la costumbre, haciendo bastante alboroto por toda la habitación.

El sonido le llegó a Rarity como un ruido ahogado que lentamente comenzó a tomar claridad y fuerza. Rarity abrió los ojos lentamente y al tiempo que tomaba conciencia de su entorno chasqueba la boca y se limpiaba la saliva que le habia escurrido en transcurso de la noche. Miró alrededor y luego reconoció un hedor que la hizo estornudar.

-*Anhhgg* tengo que deshacerme de esas malditas rosas- dijo tallandose los ojos y apagando el despertador para terminar de despertarse.

Los recuerdos de los últimos acontecimientos inundaron su mente como una cascada, lo que provocó que Rarity abriera enormemente los ojos y al verse de nuevo en su habitación gritara del gusto.

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!- gritó espantando a la mitad de las aves que habían en por lo menos 300 metros a la redonda.

-¡Estoy en casa! ¡Estoy en casa! ¡ESTOY EN CASA! ¡No puedo creerlo, volví! ¡JA! ¡En tu cara otra Twilight!- dijo Rarity elevando un casco al aire en pose victoriosa.

Rarity se tomó un momento para admirar su habitación. Justo como recordaba haberla dejando antes de irse. Su habitación aun por mas desordenada que estuviera en ese momento jamás le había parecido tan acogedora como en ese instante.

La unicornio se sentó en el suelo por unos minutos a tratar de tranquilizarse de la euforia que sentía recorrerle la venas de la felicidad.

Miraba en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo que no encajara o algo que pareciera fuera de lugar, algo que le indicara que no estaba en su mundo. No encontró nada.

Todo estaba tal cual ella recordaba. Inclusive se permitió pensar en la posibilidad de que toda esa horrible experiencia había tenido no hubiese sido mas un sueño producto de la culpa y el estrés que había tenido el día anterior.

Desechó esa probabilidad por dos razones. Una de ellas era que sentía que esa experiencia la habia ayudado en cierta forma a darse cuenta de muchas cosas, como sus sentimientos verdaderos hacia Spike y el que ahora tuviera una distinta visión sobre Trixie.

La segunda, es que pudo reconocer el condenado libro de Starswirl en su mesita de noche y estaba abierto en el fatídico hechizo que le había traído tantos problemas.

Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a su balcón con mucha calma.

Abrió las ventanas para sacar el olor de las rosas que se habia acumulado en su habitación habiendo subido desde el comedor y el piso de abajo y la recibió la brisa matutina de antes del amanecer.

Inhaló profundo y se sintió tan afortunada de volver a su hogar. Tan afortunada de vivir en un Ponyville donde todas sus amigas vivían juntas y felices y tan afortunada de vivir en un Ponyville donde tenia a alguien especial que la quería de un modo especial también.

-Lo voy a arreglar todo. A partir de ahora, todo va a ser diferente- se decidió Rarity inhalando profundamente el aire fresco de un nuevo día.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el interior de su habitación y miró el reloj despertador. Aun era bastante temprano.

Rarity decidió que era demasiado temprano como para empezar a arreglar las cosas. Quería ir con Spike primeramente para disculparse y de paso confesarle todo lo que sentía. Con algo de suerte podría lograr que la perdonara y tal vez con el tiempo podría lograr que algo más pasara entre ellos. Pero tenia unos pequeños asuntos que atender antes.

Horas después Rarity caminaba al castillo de la amistad con sus alforjas en el lomo y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

En el camino se cruzó con dos ponies que estaban hablando entre ellas.

-Te lo digo, no tengo idea de donde aparecieron, simplemente bajé y había por lo menos 12 ramos de rosas en mi sala.- dijo una de ellas.

-Esto es raro, a mi me pasó lo mismo y según carrot top y Octavia ellas también recibieron rosas, además de chocolates y creo que Octavia mencionó algo sobre un perfume- contestó la otra.

-¿Un admirador secreto? Uuuuy, Vinyl se va poner loquita, ya sabes lo posesiva que es con su Octi- respondió la primera yegua.

-y que lo digas, se ha pasado toda la mañana preguntandole de quien rayos eran esos regalos, creo que si encuentra al responsable va a partirle las piernas- dijo la otra riendo.

A Rarity esto le dio un ligero escalofrío y se preguntó si habia sacado todas las etiquetas donde aparecía como la receptora de los ramos de rosas que habia decidido regalar, pero luego se relajó restandole importancia y siguió su camino.

Llegó al castillo de Twilight y tocó la puerta tres veces. Esperó pacientemente y un momento después la puerta fue abierta por Trixie, que se notaba aun adormilada y que sostenía una taza de café humeante con su magia. Rarity sonrió.

-¡Muy buenos días querida! ¿Cómo amaneciste? Es una hermosa mañana, ¿No lo crees así?- dijo la modista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, más propia de Pinkie Pie que de ella, pero en estos momentos le daba igual.

Trixie la miró extrañada.

-Emm, sí, supongo que es un lindo día, ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó la unicornio azul.

Rarity no respondió, en cambio se acercó rápidamente a ella y le dio un apretado abrazo que casi la hace tirar el café. Trixie quedó totalmente descolocada. No cabía en su sorpresa.

-Arreglo las cosas- dijo Rarity rompiendo el abrazo y luego abriendo sus alforjas con su magia le entregó un ramo de rosas a Trixie.

-Ten, son para ti.- dijo Rarity aun manteniendo esa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Espero que al menos pueda compensar un poco mi anterior comportamiento contigo y espero que me des otra oportunidad para ser una mejor pony y ser tu amiga en un futuro- dijo Rarity sincera, recordando todo lo que la otra Trixie hizo por ella.

Trixie se quedó estática y miraba las rosas con una mezcla de interés y confusión.

-Ahhmm...¿Seguro?- contestó Trixie dudosa.

Rarity la envolvió en un nuevo y más apretado abrazo y le dió un ligero besito en la mejilla.

-Gracias cariño- exclamó Rarity.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la hechicera azul.

Trixie estaba perdidamente enamorada de Twilight, pero no podia negar que Rarity era una unicornio de una belleza exorbitante. Tomó el ramo con precaución y sin saber que decir.

Rarity sonrió amablemente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dijo una enojada Twilight que venia desde la cocina con una expresión ceñuda. Trixie sintió un escalofrio en la espalda.

-Ajaja, ho-hola mi amor, ¿Có-cómo amaneciste? Jeje- dijo Trixie tratando de esconder el ramo de rosas.

-Amanecí bien, pero eso podría cambiar dentro de los próximos treinta segundos si no me dices exactamente porqué Rarity te entrega un ramo de rosas- pronunció Twilight.

-Ahhmm pues este y-yo- Trixie tragó duro- La-las encargué para ti, jaja, aquí tienes cariño, ¡Feliz...amm...¿Martes?- dijo Trixie entregándole el ramo a Twilight.

La expresión de la alicornio se relajó súbitamente y luego emitió un suspiro enternecido.

-Awwww. ¿Para mí? Trixie, son hermosas- dijo Twilight olfateando el delicioso aroma de las rosas.

-S-sí, lo son ¿verdad? Jiji- dijo Trixie mientras Twiight se acercaba a darle un abrazo apretado.

-Uww eres una cosita tan tierna y dulce que quiero comerte a beshos mi amod- dijo la alicornio hablandole a Trixie como si fuera una ancianita que le habla a su nieta pequeña. Trixie se sonrojó y señaló con un casco a Rarity que miraba enternecida la escena. Twilight también se sonrojó.

La princesa carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y recuperar su compostura después de ese pequeño desliz de cursilería.

-Ejemm. ¿Qué-qué haces por aquí tan temprano Rarity?- preguntó Twilight recuperando su compostura y recordando de repente su enojo con su amiga por la forma en que habia tratado a Spike.

Rarity se acercó lentamente a Twilight y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por él Twilight, pero ahora me toca a mi arreglar mis errores, muchas gracias, te agradezco enormemente- dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a Twilight.

La princesa se quedó muy sorprendida y extrañada y siguió Asi incluso cuando la unicornio modista se separó y se internó en el corredor que conducía a la habitación de Spike.

Luego Rarity recordó un detalle y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta el encuentro de Twilight de nuevo.

-Por cierto cariño, tengo algo para ti. Lo dejaron ayer en mi puerta por error, quería devolvértelo cuanto antes. No soy una habida lectora como tú Twi, pero estoy segura que ya tuve suficiente de este libro, puedes quedártelo, estoy segura que sabrás que hacer con él- dijo Rarity abriendo sus alforjas y entregando el libro que tantos problemas le había causado a la princesa de la amistad, luego simplemente siguió su camino a la habitación del dragón.

La otras dos yeguas la miraron irse muy extrañadas y contrariadas.

-¿Que mosca le picó eh?- preguntó Trixie. Twilight sonrió.

-No lo sé, pero le hizo mucho bien- dijo la princesa mirando hacia donde se habia ido la yegua blanca.

Rarity llegó a la habitación de Spike y tras un suspiro para liberar la tensión tocó la puerta tres veces ligeramente.

-Vayase, quien quiera que sea, no estoy de humor-Se escuchó una voz cansada y triste responder.

Rarity sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar lo que le había hecho a Spike, pero se vió impulsada por el dolor aun mas grande que recordaba haber sentido por ver a Twilight y a Spike besandose. Insistió con la puerta otras tres veces.

La puerta se abrió despacio y apareció un Spike cansado con los ojos rojizos detrás de esta. Miró a Rarity con intriga mientras se sorbía un poco la nariz. Las lagrimas le querían salir otra vez.

Rarity se alegró de ver a su pequeño dragoncito de nuevo, aunque este parecía no compartir el sentimiento. Procedió a hablar con cuidado.

-Hola Spike, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó cautelosa.

El dragón no respondió con palabras tan solo se limitó a agachar la mirada un poco y abrió la puerta algo resignado. Supuso que Rarity comenzaría a hablar con el discurso preparado de el "No eres tú, soy yo".

Rarity entró a la habitación y observó que estaba bastante recogida para ser la habitación de un varón. Sonrió, le gustaban los machos limpios.

-Tienes una habitación muy ordenada Spike- dijo Rarity para romper el hielo de alguna forma que no fuera hiendo al grano de inmediato.

Spike se extrañó ligeramente por el comentario y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-Gracias...supongo- dijo el dragoncito desganado.

Rarity miró al dragoncito y le sonrió con ternura, pretendiendo comunicarle calma y paciencia en lo que averiguaba como comenzar a desculparse.

Spike se sentó en su cama (que desde que se habían mudado al castillo era una enorme) y por cordialidad invitó a Rarity a tomar asiento.

Rarity declinó la oferta amablemente agitando un casco suavemente en señal de negación. Se lamió los labios y suspiró para comenzar a hablar.

-Te escribí algo- dijo Rarity sacando cuidadosamente un papel de sus alforjas. -¿Me permitirías leértelo?- preguntó.

Spike sintió que se le estrujaba el estómago y que se le cerraba la garganta. Realmente no quería escuchar el rechazo de Rarity escrito en un papel.

A pesar de que su cuerpo entero le gritaba que no escuchara, él asintió. Debía saber de una vez por todas que es lo que pasaría entre él y su amor platónico.

Rarity asintió de vuelta y suspiró una ultima vez para calmarse y dar comienzo a la lectura del escrito que había hecho antes de salir de casa.

-Para ti, mi pequeño caballero de armadura brillante- Spike quedó intrigado desde el principio con esas palabras, no espera que la carta diera comienzo así.

-desde que era una pequeña potrilla, siempre soñé con el día en que encontraría a mi pony muy especial. Un pony con quien el tiempo se me pasara lento, un pony con quien no me importara pasar horas y horas charlando de tonterías y sin sentidos, un pony con quien no me aburriera jamás. Que seria uno de los más valientes y gallardos ponies que alguna vez llegaría a encontrar-

Rarity hablaba con sinceridad en sus palabras, lo que inconscientemente obligó a Spike a poner atención.

-Conforme fui creciendo, entendí varias cosas. Una de ellas fue que no existía una cosa tal como el príncipe azul destinado que cayera del cielo para salvar a la damisela en apuros. No habia tal caballero y yo no era una damisela en apuros-

Spike se encongo en su lugar. No están seguro de a donde quería llegar Rarity con esa carta.

-me dedique a mi persona, a ser la mejor pony que pudiera ser y ser yo quien eligiera a aquel que seria mi compañero de vida y mi príncipe azul ideal...- Rarity sonrio para si misma- y estuve buscando durante un tiempo, llegué a considerar inclusive a un Príncipe real pero muy maleducado-

A Spike esto se le hizo moderadamente gracioso. Él no estuvo presente en todo el fiasco de la Gala del Galope donde todo habia salido mal, con las chicas terminando sentadas en el café de Donut Joe con él, pero le habían contado bastante al respecto. Se permitó sonreír ligeramente.

-Nunca me faltaron pretendientes y mentiría si dijera que no me interesaba encontrar alguno que me gustara, cosa que por cierto no resultó del todo bien.- continuó la yegua recordando el pequeño percance con Trenderhoof y Applejack.

-llegue a pensar que con el tiempo, mi príncipe azul aparecería por si solo y nuestra historia de amor seria perfecta, como en los cuentos que solía creer de niña y fue esto lo que me impidió ver que ya lo tenia frente a mi...- dijo Rarity mirando a Spike dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. El dragoncito la miraba atento tratando de dilucidar a quien podría referirse.

-Entre todo lo que yo creía sobre aquel que podría ser mi príncipe y lo que fue la realidad, acerté en dos aspectos. Uno, él si es uno de los más valientes y gallardos amigos con quien he tenido el gusto de toparme. Inclusive salvó al imperio de Cristal una vez, ahora lo consideran un héroe. Y dos, él si llegó del cielo...- dijo Rarity sonriendo mientras recordaba el inicio de su historia con sus amigas y el factor que lo cambió todo.

-Él llegó una tarde soleada en Ponyville, en un carruaje real de Canterlot junto a una de mis entonces futuras mejores amigas y futura princesa de la amistad, Twilight Sparkle...-

-La primera vez que me encontré con él, venia sosteniendo un pergamino y una pluma de Fénix roja, tachando cosas en una lista. No lo reconocí al instante pero eventualmente se fué ganando un lugar en mi corazón. Primero como mi amigo, luego como uno de mis mejores amigos...- leyó Rarity comenzando a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Armado con una generosidad innata y una caballerosidad ejemplar, se convirtió en uno de los amigos que mas llegue a apreciar, siempre con un deseo desinteresado por apoyarme y siempre estando ahí cuando lo necesitaba...- dijo Rarity teniendo que hacer una pausa para tallarse los ojos y enjuagarse las lágrimas que le impedían la visión.

-No podría ponerlo en términos sencillos, porque no seria justo el resumir a tan maravilloso amigo en simples y banales palabras. Recientemente lo lastimé y para cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho había pisoteado su corazón sin ningún tipo de miramiento. No vale de nada decir que no fue mi intención. Lo hecho, hecho está, y aunque me duele en el alma el haber hecho lo que que hice no puedo cambiarlo...- Rarity comenzó a hablar con la voz quebrada

-Lo único que me resta hacer ahora es rogar que me perdone. Decirle lo mucho que lo siento y rezar porque algún día pueda volver a confiar en mi y podamos darnos una oportunidad...-

Spike miraba a Rarity con lágrimas incipientes en sus ojos y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que ahora estaba más que seguro iban dirigidas a él.

-...y así, con mi corazón en mis cascos y mi más sincera disculpa y si mas que ofrecer mas que mi profundo arrepentimiento, deseo preguntarle...-Rarity bajo la carta y miro al dragoncito a los ojos- ¿Puedes perdonarme Spike?-

Spike se bajó inmediatamente de su cama y corrió abrazar a Rarity tan fuerte como sus pequeñas garras se lo permitían.

Rarity sintió el abrazo y lo correspondió con ternura y agradecimiento escurriendo de sus ojos, no queriendo separase nunca más de Spike.

-Te perdono, te perdonaria una y mil veces Rarity, una y mil veces- dijo el pequeño dragón contra el pecho de la modista, tirando lágrimas como si sus ojos fueran dos fuentes.

No lo podía evitar. Aun por mas dolido que estuviera, el ver llorar a Rarity era algo que no podía permitir y además, él también quería hablar con ella otra vez. No le gustaba estar peleado con alguna de sus amigas, en especial con Rarity.

-De verdad lo lamento Spike, lamento el haber sido tan ciega todo este tiempo como para no ver que estabas justo frente a mi con los brazos abiertos y el haber estado tan sorda como para no escuchar lo que me decías a gritos con cada pequeña acción hacia conmigo, lo lamento de verdad- pronunció Rarity acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Spike mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Estuvieron así, abrazados y disculpandose la una con el otro durante un buen rato en el aislamiento de la habitación del dragón, compartiendo lo que cada uno sentía y resolviendo los problemas que tuvieran que decirse y aclararse.

Terminaron acordando ser tan amigos como siempre y decidiendo que, si algo llegaba a suceder entre ellos, ambos pondrían lo mejor de su parte para hacer que la relación funcionara.

Estaban recostados en el cuerpo del otro en silencio, disfrutando del calor y la compañía de su mejor amiga/amigo respectivamente cuando un grito de pánico y terror puro se escuchó por todo el castillo de la amistad sacandolos de su pequeño paraíso donde solo existían ellos y nadie más.

-¡AAHHHHHHHH!- se escuchó gritar a Twilight y acto seguido la alicornio entró a la habitación del dragón derribando la puerta con una expresión angustiada y pálida.

-¡RARITY, EXPLICAME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- dijo la alicornio mostrando el libro que la modista le había entregado con una página totalmente rayada con lápiz labial, rímel para ojos y pintura de cascos de distintos colores haciendo imposible la lectura del hechizo que había en esa página.

-Oh no te preocupes cariño, no lo necesitas- respondió restando importancia al asunto.

-QUE NO LO NECEsi...Ahh- exclamó Twilight y acto seguido se desmayó.

-

-

-

-

El baile de de los corazones y los cascos se llevó a cabo como se había planeado desde semanas atrás, bajo la supervisión, obviamente, de la mejor organizadora de fiestas de todas junto a su enamorado de afro esponjoso y ojos color aceituna.

Todo Ponyville se presentó al baile cada uno con sus respectivas parejas de compañía. La diversidad tanto en parejas del mismo sexo como de distinta especie no eran impedimento para que todos los presentes ahí pasaran un buen rato.

Hubo algunas parejas que nadie se sorprendió de ver presentes en el baile como fueron a la princesa Twilight con su novia ilusionista, Trixie, así como algunas otras que nadie hubiera imaginado ver, como la princesa Luna que bailaba sonriente y muy cómodamente con un bastante elegante señor del Caos al ritmo de una canción lenta.

La noche era perfecta y todo en el baile estaba saliendo a pedir de boca.

Rarity y Spike también estaban juntos en la fiesta pero ellos estaban un poco más alejados de la celebración en una pequeña colina viendo el esplendor de la noche con la hermosa luna adornando el cielo estrellado hermosamente.

Luego de todos los problemas y de algunas insistencias de Rarity, Spike decidió darle otra oportunidad y habían acordado salir. En pocos días eran una pareja oficial, una que muchos habían esperado años por verlos sus propios ojos como Sweetie Bell, que estaba mas que contenta de saber que tenia un nuevo cuñado que le caía tan bien, ya que no era tan estirado y fru fru como muchos otros pretendientes anteriores de Rarity.

Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía, recargados en el cuerpo del otro escuchando los suaves murmullos de los sonidos nocturnos de los grillos y cigarras y el suave suspiro de la agradable brisa fresca de la noche.

Rarity usando el vestido que había diseñado junto con el hermoso collar que Spike le había regalado.

-Te lo agradezco Spike- dijo Rarity en un susurro de repente sin despegar su cabeza del cuerpo de su dragón y con los ojos cerrados. Spike respondió dudoso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Por todo. Por este hermoso collar, por aceptarme de nuevo como tu amiga y aceptarme como tu cita para esta noche. De verdad la estoy pasando maravillosamente- dijo Rarity.

Spike sonrió y se giró levemente para besar la frente de Rarity de modo cariñoso.

-Gracias a ti My lady- dijo él -Por aceptar venir con este dragón tonto al baile-

Rarity rió ligeramente

-Soy tu novia, ¿Con quien más podría haber venido?-

-¿Quieres la lista de todos los que enviaron flores?- preguntó él divertido.

-Oye- le recriminó Rarity con una sonrisa

A lo lejos, a espaldas de ambos se escuchó como terminaba una canción para baile en pareja cuando Pinkie tomó el micrófono y su voz se escuchó por los parlantes.

-¡Que tal amigos! ¿Se están divirtiendo?- gritó y todo mundo respondió en ovación.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Quiero presentarles a continuación a un amigo que en lo particular pienso es un gran artista y un excelente cantante. ¡Por favor todos reciban con un gran aplauso a mi amigo Colt Thomas!- gritó Pinkie y todos aplaudieron a un Pony de cuero dorado con crines castañas claras y ojos cafés claros que subió al escenario con un saco color gris muy elegante, una guitarra y un piercing en la oreja izquierda.

-Buenas Noches Ponyville y Feliz día de los corazones y los cascos tengan todos ustedes- dijo el pony y todos aplaudieron.

-Quiero empezar esta presentación con un tema algo melancólico, pero que es uno de los que más he disfrutado de escribir y uno de los que más disfruto interpretar, espero les guste y sigan pasando una excelente noche, esto es "Little wonders"- anunció el pony y todos gritaron en júbilo.

(Si quieren entrar en ambiente les sugiero que busquen en Youtube la canción Little Wonders de Rob Thomas, una de mis favoritas personales y reproduzcanla cuando les indique para que la letra caiga conforme a la lectura)

Entonces comenzó a sonar una melodía suave marcada por la guitarra eléctrica y el bajo dando inicio a una hermosa canción. (Reproduzcan la canción ahora)

Rarity escuchó la melodía y sonrió, había escuchado la canción antes y ahora con todo aquello que había vivido, la letra cobraba un nuevo significado.

Le extendió un casco a Spike para invitarlo a bailar.

Spike aceptó y ambos se acercaron a la pista de baile como una linda pareja. Se sonrieron y comenzaron a bailar lentamente.

-LET IT GO, LET IT ROLL RIGHT OFF YOUR SHOULDER, DON'T YOU KNOW?, THE HARDEST PART IS OVER LET IT IN, LET YOUR CLARITY DEFINE YOU, IN THE END, WE WILL ONLY JUST REMEMBER HOW IT FEELS- cantó el pony

-OUR LIVES ARE MADE IN THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE LITTLE WONDERS, THESE TWIST AND TURNS OF FATE, TIME FALLS AWAY, BUT THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE SMALL HOURS, STILL REMAIN...-

Rarity miraba con ternura y cariño a su querido Spike y sonreía ampliamente, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él, feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

-LET IT SLIDE  
LET YOUR TROUBLES FALL BEHIND YOU  
LET IT SHINE, UNTIL YOU FEEL IT ALL ARROUND YOU  
AND I DON'T MIND!, IF ITS ME YOU NEED TO TURN TO, WE'LL GET BY,  
ITS THE HEART THAT REALLY MATTERS IN THE END-

-OUR LIVES ARE MADE IN THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE LITTLE WONDERS, THESE TWIST AND TURNS OF FATE, TIME FALLS AWAY, BUT THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE SMALL HOURS, STILL REMAIN...ALL OF MY REGRET, WILL WASH AWAY SOMEHOW, BUT I CAN NOT FORGET THE WAY I FEEL RIGHT NOW...-

Spike sonrió mientras abrazaba a Rarity mientras bailaban

-...IN THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE LITTLE WONDERS, THESE TWIST AND TURNS OF FATE OH THESE TWIST AND TURNS OF FATE! TIME FALLS AWAY, BUT THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE SMALL HOURS, STILL REMAAAIIIN! OH STILL REMAIN, THESE LITTLE WONDERS, OH THESE TWIST AND TURNS OF FATE, TIME FALLS AWAY BUT THESE SMALL HOURS, THESE LITTLE WONDERS STILL REMAIN...-terminó de cantar el pony mientras todos bailando decidieron dar un tierno beso en los labios a su pareja. Twilight a Trixie, Luna a Discord y una feliz Rarity a Spike.

Luego de un momento la unicornio se separó y le sonrió hermosamente al dragón.

-Te amo Spike- dijo ella y Spike correspondió con otra sonrisa y diciendo -Y yo a ti My lady-

Esa noche Rarity supo que las cosas estaban bien tal cual como estaban en ese momento y que fuera lo que fuese que viniera en el futuro, Spike y sus amigas estarían ahí, con ella para apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que viniera...

El FIN...

 **Aww que bonito ¿No?. Bueno chicos ese fue mi One-Shot. Realmente quería publicarlo en el día del amor y la amistad pero el universo y la universidad conspiraron en mi contra y bueno estuve corto de tiempo en todo ese mes, tanto así que ni siquiera pude celebrar mi cumpleaños a gusto, todo esto porque el internet estuvo fallando y era bastante intermitente (Se iba y venia a ratos e intervalos bastante irregulares) bueno traté de subirlo aun así y cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando a parte de que no se mandó el documento me encuentro con que mi correo de alguna forma extraña se las arregló para borrarlo de mi sistema dejandome solo con el respaldo del fic que ya había empezado y solo tenia las primeras palabras.**

 **Casi me doy un tiro cuando vi que mi trabajo se habia ido a la basura y había desaparecido para siempre. Tuve que empezar literalmente de cero.**

 **Pero bueno al fin lo terminé (de nuevo) y aquí está para todos ustedes.**

 **Dejenme saber que les pareció con un review y aprovecho para decirles que próximamente (no prometo fecha) voy a subir mi primer fic progresivo de MLP llamado "Un fantasmagórico amor" con mi pareja favorita de todo el fandom de MLP como protagonistas. Espero que les guste también.**

 **Sin más por el momento me despido y les mando a todos un gran BROHOOF! Cuidense Bye bye.!**

 **PD:Si quieren la traducción de la letra de la canción...lo siento Jeje, pero no voy a escribirla aquí. Aunque pueden buscarla en internet, es una linda pieza. BROHOOF!**


End file.
